


Adulting 101: Avengers Style

by NatRomanoff_34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel;, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint/OC - Freeform, Coulson/May, F/M, Family, Fandom Mentions, Fluff, Hope/Scott, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jarvis/Peggy - Freeform, Jeggy, Luis - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pepperony - Freeform, Slice of Life, Thor/Darcy - Freeform, Valkyrie/Bruce Banner, sam/OC, steve/natasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanoff_34/pseuds/NatRomanoff_34
Summary: This is a complete total Alternate Universe story. They are regular human beings, who live normal lives. All the history is different except a handful of details. Personalities may remain the same.





	1. Chapter|| One| Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey.. Well Sort of

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Read and review.. 
> 
> This is a story written by two people who work in the same building. Any incidents occurring in the HR department or in the hallways may have similarities to real life situations. Some of these occurrences are especially heinous and are based off real life events. These are their stories...
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing. We am merely just writing using the random prompt that developed in my head one day. We do not own Marvel comics or It’s characters we are simply borrowing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel AU. Straight up alternate universe where SHIELD exists and the Team have some differences. Avenger Teachers, New Family Dynamics, Tinys, OCs, Luis, and some random elements.

Chapter| One|| Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey.. Well Sort of  
   
“So you excited about goin’ home? I can’t believe it’s been four months already. I don’t know what’s worse going back to prepare for work or bein’ out here.” Sam began as he stretched out on the cot in sleeping quarters. It seemed like all the activity outside was winding down meaning it might be possible for them to sleep. “Kind of glad this is our last rodeo. For now, at least.”  
   
Clint looked up from the paperwork he was reading and shrugged. “Yeah, I mean I can only imagine what my sister’s gotten into while I was gone. It’s gonna be nice, though. I mean Cap’s finally making his way over.” He offered as his lip curled into a small smile.  
   
“Ya’ think Bucky’s watered my damn plants?” Sam wondered out loud as he closed his eyes. “That jerk mighta just let them all die.”  
   
“Nah, he’s over at our place too much to forget. With Nat by herself, you’d be lucky if she didn’t replace your curtains, since my dad can’t stand to watch anything turn a sour shade of brown.” Clint said laughing softly as he folded away the papers neatly tucking them under his pillow. “I can’t believe they fuckin’ approved it.” he muttered as he closed his own eyes.  
   
“Approved what? Don’t tell me you’re trying to convince someone about that damn bike idea of yours. Your sister sure as hell ain’t gonna allow it. Not after that time you backed Buck’s bike into the garage.” Sam mumbled as he cracked an eye open. Clint had been talking about a motorcycle for months before they were deployed on this sorrowful mission in Sokovia.   
   
“Nah... it’s somethin’ else.” Clint offered before rolling on to his side on his cot across the room. “Ya’ know those kids we found in the debris two months back...”   
   
“The twins in the old apartment complex? Yea, what about em?” Sam said as he moved to sit up no longer as sleepy as he originally thought. “What you do?”  
   
“Turns out that paperwork I filled out requesting them to come to the states got approved. They ain’t got no one here. The orphanage here is overwhelmed because of the attacks. They get to come home with us on our flight home.” The revelation seemed to be enough to have left even Clint Barton confused. “They are really letting me take them home.”   
   
“Fuck.”  
   
•••+•••+•••  
Meanwhile across the world....  
   
The sleepy little cul-de-sac more or less in the middle of nowhere in the golden state of California, the summer sun warming the local residents of Sunnydale. It was the start of a beautiful morning, to those who were inclined to appreciate it. Sunnydale, California, one of the few remaining housing markets that didn’t make buyers and renters in the community to consider selling parts of their bodies on the black market to afford the basic necessities such as shelter and food.  
   
The two-story corner home on Hudson Court with the beautifully designed Asian inspired rain garden in the front yard, was one of the many homes that belonged to former agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division also known as SHIELD.  
   
This home in particular belonged to a pair of retired SHIELD agents turned florists.  
   
Melinda had been practicing her Tai-chi in the back yard. Her movements were smoothly precise the sound of the fountain filled the air besides the chirping of birds in the yard. Only people that knew her well could tell she was relaxed in her home environment.  
   
Her husband, Phil, had been in the backyard sitting at a well-loved patio table holding his cards up as he looked across at his daughter. “You know that bluffing only gets you so far Nattie.” He offered before laying his cards out for his daughter to read.  
   
Natasha had mastered her mother’s ability to an extent. “Yes, well we all know no one is capable of our bluffing mother.” She offered with a smirk as she laid her own down as she collected her winnings. “Just so you are aware, birdbrain finally comes home from his assignment. Just in time for the school year to start.” She added with a smile. It would definitely be nice to have her older brother home.   
   
“I do wish you would consider the family business, Kumo-chan.” Melinda offered from across the yard only to notice her daughter sigh. It seemed to be one of the few things they were incapable of agreeing to.  
   
“I just want to be a teacher. Isn’t shaping the minds of tomorrow enough?” Natasha offered with a soft sigh of frustration.  
   
“Yes and no. You are capable of so many things, I just want you to be successful.”   
   
“Yes. That’s nice but we are talking about Clint now Mom.” Nat countered before looking at her father. “Did you want to pick him up or should I? The last email I got from him said Sam was going to be back as well.”  
   
Phil pulls out his phone as he adjusts his glasses to read the small screen. “Well what time does their flight come in?”  
   
“Noontime, tomorrow. I was probably going to leave early, give myself plenty of time. You know how stupid people are around the airport.”  
   
“My calendar shows me having lunch with Nick, Stan, and Jarvis. You mind grabbing him kiddo?”  
   
“No, I’ll get him. I guess it makes sense Sam’s coming back too. Birdbrain didn’t tell me they had been deployed to the same area. I can probably get Bucky to drive. That way he’s released from plant duties, too.”  
   
“So he’s got his car back from the shop then?”  
   
“Not exactly. They gave him a rental.”  
   
“That’s nice of them. What is he driving for now?”  
   
“A powder blue Volkswagen Beetle.” The red head offered with a serious expression.  
   
Phil found it amusing the corner of his lip formed a half smile. “Really. Wow. Sounds, umm spacious.”  
   
“It’s not. He’s tall, so obviously I find it quite amusing.” The redhead offered with a smile.  
   
•••••••••••  
“Who in their right mind would trust you with kids? I don’t even trust you with teenagers.” Sam began to rant as they sat in their seats on the plane. “Where the hell they gonna sleep?”  
   
“Come on man you’re exaggerating. I’m wonderful with tinys.” Clint offered before he paused. “What do you mean where are they going to sleep? They’re small. They should be able to fit in a single room.”  
   
“What, your computer room? With me still living with you? That will make, what, one, two, four, five people living in your place. Not to mention the fact Bucky’s over often enough he may as well be living there.”  
   
“I thought Bucky and you were living together?”  
   
“I have him plant sitting. Don’t mean I want to live in the same house as him.”  
   
“Oh come on. Won’t you be lonely, if you have to move out to a completely different house? Seriously, it would be nice to have you two keep each other company.” Clint started getting more excited, as if he was putting puzzle pieces together. “I mean, think about it! You already live next door so it’s not like we aren’t always at each other’s place. And carpooling! That way you don’t have to worry about waking Nat early for those horrible morning meetings, just Bucky, and-”  
   
“No.” Sam managed before Clint ran away with his thoughts.  
   
“Please?” Clint countered with the look.  
   
“No. Come on man, don’t-!” Looking at the pleading look on his longtime friend, Sam sighed. “You so owe me!! I’m definitely not gonna be the one who breaks it to him. You both got some weird ass romance shit I’m not gonna take any part of.”  
   
“Okay, fine. And for your insight I just provide the music therapy for him, that’s it. Well, besides him being my bro. And you. Hey Sam,” Clint began again.  
   
“What?” The sound of exasperation evident in Sam’s tone.  
   
“What else do small children need?”  
   
“Are you fucking kidding me? You know your sister is gonna have a shit fit right?”  
   
“Nah. she’s gonna love em.” Under his breath, as if trying to reassuring himself, Clint repeated “I know she’ll love ‘em.”  
   
“Does she even know?”  
   
“Well...”  
   
“You didn’t tell her. What the hell man? She’s gonna kick your ass.”  
   
“What’s not to Love? Who can resist those little cherub faces?”  
   
Drumming his fingers on the armrest, Sam asked “So when Nat kills you, can I have your external hard drive? You have a crap ton of music. And I want to move back in.”  
   
“You are such an ass.” Clint groaned in annoyance only to suddenly be hit with realization. “But seriously man. What other things do kids need?”  
   
“You’re kidding me right?”  
   
“Dude. What else? I can babysit and shit, but I never had to provide before.”  
   
“Well lucky for you my sister dragged my ass along for the ride with my nephew. You got a pen and some paper?” Seeing his friend nod and search around for a pen and notepad, Sam sighed. “You know they are gonna flip."  
   
“Nah it’s a good idea” Clint retorted. Looking as attentive as he could in too-small airliner seats, he glanced back at Sam. “So, bunkbeds in the computer room?”  
   
“Toddlers in bunk beds. That sounds like a horrible idea. Like a really horrible idea. Do you even have bunkbeds?”  
   
”Eh…”  
   
“’Eh’ is not a confident answer, soldier.”  
   
“I guess that means we are just gonna have to do some shopping. With whatever else they need. Which you’re gonna tell me, right buddy?”  
   
Sam’s head thunked against the back of the headrest. “Man, how long is this flight? I think it just tripled,” he groaned.  
••••••  
   
At the airport the next day, Nat and James stood by with signs to welcome back their two favorite idiots. Natasha’s decorated cardboard one nicely reads ‘welcome back birds!’ Bucky’s sign, however, reads ‘get out of here, losers!’   
   
Sam is the first to separate from the crowd his bag slung over his shoulder as he chuckles and shakes his head hugging both of them.  
   
“How was your flight?” Bucky’s asked with a grin ready to begin the chaos of pre-school prep.  
   
“Interestin’” Sam offered as he scratched behind his ear.  
   
“Where’s my brother? Please don’t tell me he was flirting with a stewardess again..” Nat said with a sigh.  
   
“Nah. He was too busy takin’ notes.”  
   
It seemed to take longer for Clint to arrive and for some reason he seemed to be carrying more things than he normally did when he returned.  He neared the group and two small children followed behind him, clinging to the ends of his jacket. “Hey!”  
   
“Seriously what did you do? This is what you came back with?" An exasperated Nat offers as she looks at the kids.  
   
“Well, they're still small. They don't take up that much space”  
   
“Did you even think any of that through?! I’m telling mom. Durak..”  
   
Clint looks at her woefully. “Look come on, she'll love them! You love them!”  
   
“That’s beside the point.”  
   
“See, you do!”  
   
“Do not.”  
   
“Do too.”  
   
“Do not.”  
   
Bucky and Sam sigh in annoyance and despite all their best efforts to contain themselves they were really getting tired of the childish exchange, “Enough!!!” they snapped together.  
   
“Fine. You just don't love them as much as you love me” Clint managed, trying as always to get the last word. He hadn’t realized that the exchange between adults had left the two children confused and clinging tighter to his jacket. Putting the luggage down so he could properly hug his sister, he motioned to the heads on either side of him. “The boy here is Pietro Maximoff, and his sister Wanda. Guys, this is going to be your auntie Nat. She’s a lot nicer once you get to know her, I promise.”  
   
Natasha sighed. “Just shut it, Clint.”  
   
Sam rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.  “Can we please go home now? Ya’ll are embarrassing me.”  
   
James looked away towards the parking lot. “You are all not gonna fit. I brought the bug.”   
   
“Wait, home? You’re moving back in with us?” Clint asked in confusion.  
   
“Uhh hell no. I was just referring to the cul-de-sac. Besides, you’re evicting me, remember?”  
   
Natasha looked at James being the only one who probably heard him. “We can always just stuff Clint in the trunk.”  
   
“Nat, I don't fit in the trunk anymore.”  
   
Natasha sighed. “This is why I told you to stop eating cake.” Stopping, she blinked. “Wait, Sam’s moving? Since when?”  
   
James begins rubbing temples in annoyance, “Seriously guys. You’re gonna need to rent an SUV.” Eyes brightening, Bucky continued. “Oooh Nat can trade her car in for like a van. Channel her inner soccer mom.”  
   
Sam and Nat have nothing to say, lest their driver decides to leave them at the airport out of spite. For now, the redhead really notices the smaller children for the first time. Taking in the malnourished faces and scared look in their eyes, she sort of feels a tug at her heart strings. ‘I remember…’ she thinks to herself.  
   
“Wait, renting? What happened to your Accord?” Clint asked, curious now as he moved the kids forward just so they’d be in the front rather than behind him. It would be hard to explain losing kids after you first get them.  
   
Nat scoffed “Genius wrecked it. Wait for it”  
   
“Well, my music therapist is jerk, and he hasn't been seeing me for a few months. Some mission or shit he had to go do. I had a bad flashback a couple weeks ago, so, I’m renting a Beetle now.” Bucky finished, scuffing his feet on the concrete.  
   
”There you go.”  
   
”Aw, buddy, I missed you too!” Clint tackled the other man as much as he could without tripping over the kids in front of him.  
   
Seeing their confused looks, Sam snorted. ”Join the club, kids. I don’t get them either.”  
   
Clint released his friend and grinned at his sister. “See Nat? SOME people care about me when I’m gone.”  
   
”Who?” she muttered, still smarting from the SUV remark. “Actually, just shut it. Kids, do you have any checked baggage?”

Clint answered for them. “No, they only had enough for a carryon. It was pretty bad, Sis.”  
   
Nat winced inwardly. He only called her that he was truly shaken up about something. Something they’d have to talk about in the next few days, then. “Alright, well, let’s go home at least so we can drop off the bags. Then we are going school shopping.”  
   
”And food shopping. And bed shopping.”       
   
“Bed shopping?” she asked, tilting her head.  
   
Bucky echoed her. “Bed shopping? Don’t you have an air mattress?”  
   
Sam interrupted “how 'bout everything shopping, Wonder Mouth?” Shifting his bag, he continued. “And I’m going to need help moving out. I need to start packing tonight.”  
   
“Where are you moving to?” Bucky asked.  
   
“With you,” Clint answered cheerfully. Seeing the various degrees of shock, annoyance, and general confusion aimed at him, Clint sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sam may have mentioned they needed a place to sleep.”  
   
   
”Where? The computer room? That’s not big enough for them. Wait, is that why Sam said he was getting evicted?”  
   
“Guys,” Sam interrupted as Clint opened his mouth to explain. “Security is giving us looks. Can we at least start walking towards the car rentals and then explain what’s going on?”  
   
Shrugging, Clint picked up the luggage again. “Come on nestlings, let’s go,” he said, pushing lightly against the twins.  
   
Sam and Nat pulled ahead slightly to discuss who was renting and driving, leaving Bucky to drop back with Clint. “Clint, what do you mean?” he asked, serious undertones to his words. “I mean, I don’t think Sam wants to move in with me. Although I didn’t kill his plants this time.”  
   
“That’s progress buddy!” Clint said enthusiastically. Meeting the other’s darkened look, Clint sighed again. “Look, your actual roommate moved out before I deployed, right? Then you were over at our place quite a bit to take care of Sam’s plants. But I’m going to go out on a limb and say you didn’t like going back to your place at night because you were alone, right?” When Bucky didn’t meet his eyes, Clint lightly tapped the other’s arm with his elbow. “Hey, there’s no shame in not wanting to live alone, man. Why do you think Nat and I live together? She can’t be alone either.”  
   
Bucky’s eyes widened as he looked to where the other two were walking. Thankfully they were out of earshot. “Why did you say that out loud?!” he hissed. “Where she can hear you?”  
   
Clint grinned. “Because I’m the only one that can say it. Mom and dad know it, but she gets mad if they point it out to her.”  
   
Once they got to the Hertz, the twins tried to crowd even closer. Putting the luggage down again, Clint squatted down so he was at eye level with them. “Easy, nestlings,” he said softly, finger combing their hair. Repeating something similar in Romanian, he talked a little bit longer to them. He also said each of the other adult’s names, pointing to them in turn. He also tried to explain that they were getting a car, so they could go their new house, then go shopping after that. Although neither answered him, they were visibly calmed by someone speaking their native tongue.  
   
Punching Clint in the shoulder, Nat squatted down as well. “You didn’t say they only spoke Romani, you jerk!”  
   
“They know some English,” Clint shrugged it off. “I think they learned more when they were in the orphanage. Their primary is Romanian, though.”  
   
“Welcome, little ones,” Natasha said with a soft lilt in the same language. “I’m glad to meet you. My brother says we’ll be living together.”  
   
Wanda smiled nervously at her, but Pietro didn’t do more than scowl.  
   
••••••  
The drive from the airport was a little more controlled and organized than usual. The redhead sat in the passenger seat of a RAV4 with Clint at the wheel as he followed behind Bucky and Sam, who were crammed into a Volkswagen. It was hard not to laugh the entire way home both men looked awkward in the small compact vehicle.

“So he crashed his car?” Clint wanted to confirm the fate of the faithful grey Honda.

“Yep.. luckily he had some money saved but the only thing he could afford was the Beetle. You know how he is about loans. He didn’t get hurt or anything just drove it straight into the fire hydrant on Eighth Street.” Nat offered as she lowered the sun visor and flipped open the mirror to glance at the twins who seemed to opt for a nap. She couldn’t blame them.

“They need a family Nat.”

“Yeah.. I know. They are sort of cute.”

“I knew you’d see it my way.”

“Mom is still going to have a fit.”

“Meh.. it’ll be fine. I mean she does keep harping about me not settling down. This is like a settle right?” Clint offered glancing over at his sister.

“I don’t think this is what she was aiming for.. she’s definitely going to have to change her list of recommendations.” Nat offered with a smirk.

“Let me guess she has a few recommendations again.”

“Yeah a few new families came in while you were away. People who have gone to the shop.. some with single daughters near your age.” Nat teased. “It’s fair I guess.. but now her angle definitely is going to have to change.” She offered glancing over at the sleeping twins. “You might want to leave them with Mom and Dad at least for a while so they can sleep and you can shop.” She added.

“Really.. now I’m intrigued. We all know I’m into blondes right?” He offered with a shit eating grin on his lips as he pulled up to his parents place.

The surprise on May’s face as she exited the house seemed to only last for a brief moment. She walked over towards the silver SUV sitting in her driveway. “Did you buy a new car?” May asked as she walked closer to hug her son as he got out of the car. “Let me look at you. Any new scars or injuries I need to be aware of?” She added before grasping his face and scrutinizing it , she turned it one direction and then another before grabbing his hands and looking at his arms.

“He looks exactly like he left save for a little bit scruffier.” Phil offered as he strode out he made his way over and looked up the street waved at the boys who were unpacking the Bug. “How are you son?” He adds looking back at Clint.

“I’m good. Great really.” Clint offered with a smirk thinking it was the most brilliant thing he’s done.

May looks at Phil. “Wow.. that’s very mature of you, Clint. Phil you know what that means the last of our two children is maturing. We will be out of kid jail. We can have nice things again.” The sarcasm in her voice evident.

“It’s possible. There has to be a catch. He brought something or someone home. Please tell me it’s not Bobbi..” Phil offered in hopes to prepare himself. That had been an incident they were all trying to move past, she was twenty gallons of crazy for a five gallon bucket.

“Told you..” Natasha offered as she kept her arms crossed before she walked to the backseat of the car. “Clint got you both gifts is all.” She added knowing it was now or never.

“Let me help then..” Phil offered as he moved past clapping Clint fatherly on the shoulder. “Is it big? Another furniture piece?”

Clint moved to rub the back of his head. “I guess they would be pretty big..”

“They?” May asked arching a brow.

“Oh Clint you didn’t..” Phil began the surprise in his voice.

“Oh yes he did..” Nat offered waiting for it, it was a sibling thing really. Waiting for the verbal lashing from the parents for messing up.

May’s interest was peaked more as she rushed past them and screamed, not the scream of fear or irritation but that of sheer joy. “Phil!!!! We’re grandparents!!!!”

“Dammit.. now I owe Sam some money..” Natasha mumbled under her breath it seemed the other bird brain was right.

May moved to grab one of the twins out of the seat motioning her husband to grab the other. “Go.. go get your shopping done. We’ll have things to discuss later but.. go go.” She offered looking a little bright eyed at the prospects ahead. She held a little grey haired boy in her arms. He was so small it almost took her back to when Clint was that tiny.

••••••

“So she kicked you out to go shopping..” Sam said arching his brow as he sipped from his icee as he walked beside Clint and the others.

“Yep.. I think it’s a good thing to be honest.” Clint offered with a grin. “I mean built in daycare it’s perfect.”

Bucky snorted. “No, it’s the perfect opening and opportunity to pay you back for any stupid shit you did when you were younger.”

Natasha laughed. “Clint you are screwed. Mom and Dad won’t leave their day job. It’s a hobby they both enjoy. Besides Mom likes being in the know.”

“Your sister is right. They are not going to quit their job. You might need to look at the board and check out all the local daycares. Keep in mind if their licensed you can write them off on your taxes.” Sam added as he pointed at the mall’s community board.

Clint strode over towards it arms crossed as he read the ads before tearing off a number of a daycare that seemed promising. “This place might work..” he offered with a smile on his lips as he pulled his phone from his back pocket and started dialing. It was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter| Two|| LinkedIn, Pfft more like Luis’ed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word.. Luis.

**Chapter| Two|| LinkedIn, Pfft more like Luis’ed In**  
   
With the school year quickly looming closer the strawberry blonde rubbed her temples in effort to ward off the painful start of a migraine. None of the candidates she had interacted with seemed to fit with all aspects of the job. Sure there were some smart people and some who would excel in a far different environment but none looked as if they would be capable of lasting more than an hour among the SHEILD members or residents of Sunnydale.  
   
She had been glaring at the list of names for the past hour, it was getting later by the moment as the sun had already begun setting on the town. She was about to call it a night when someone rapped at the door frame.   
   
“Hey Mrs-er, Miss Potts. I noticed you don’t have your assistant anymore.”  
   
“She drove me nuts. She couldn’t do anything right. She couldn’t file or answer phone calls... Wait why am I telling you this? What do you want?”  
   
“I’m just concerned Ms. Potts that’s all. How is your search for an assistant going?” Asked the man as he strode over, the swagger he possessed a result of years of being around his peers.  
   
“Hello Mr. Valdez. It seems I’m going to have to keep searching tomorrow.” Pepper managed as she stifled her sigh of discontent.  
   
“Psh, call me Luis, Miss Potts. So that means like it’s still open then right?” He asked his curiosity definitely getting the better of him.  
   
“Yes, Luis that does mean the position is currently vacant.” Trying to get him out of the office, Pepper hinted “how are you doing with that girlfriend of yours?”  
   
“Oh, she left me."  
   
"Oh..." Pepper looked as if she felt guilty for bringing it up.  
   
"Yeah, my mom died too. And my dad got deported. But I got the van!” Luis offered with a smile on his lips. “You know it’s summer, lots of things happen.” Luis candidly admitted as he looked at her before deciding how he was going to suggest someone for the current vacant secretary position. “So like I know a guy-well not a guy it’s a girl. So like my cousin’s mom told me about my cousin is looking for a new job. Right now she’s working for my other cousin, Jorge, who’s a bit of a tight ass and he owns an auto body shop across town by the Jane’s Coffeehut. Right now she’s like looking for a whole new job, but she’s putting in applications and she’s like smart with the tech and stuff. Yeah so like my computer and crap I don’t call the IT Department here. They don’t ever do anythin’. So I just call her cause like she’s super smart and she can do all these things remotely.”  
   
Pepper can’t help but show a little interest in this anonymous person as she leans forward on her desk bracing her head on her hands. “Well I did notice that your computer did have a few features and program upgrades that weren’t approved by the district.” Arching one eyebrow, she continued “I also noticed there were some extra shortcuts.”  
   
“Well yeah my cousin’s cool like that she knows all those things. So anyway with like my cousin and her other job she’s really smart with the computers. And she can take like a bunch of phone calls. And she’s like super cool and everything. You know, she can handle a lot of the bullshit. Right now I’m shocked she hasn’t cut my cousin, you know, Jorge? He tends to be sort of a dick and he doesn’t like anyone doing better than him. It’s why he stopped talking to Juan, my other cousin, who got promoted at the security.  Juan had to quit when Jorge tried sleeping with Juan’s wife, who was all like ‘back the fuck up!’ and Jorge was all like ‘no girl you know you like it like that.’ Then she was like ‘don’t make me cut you.’ And like my cousin Soso was all ‘back it up so I don’t have to cut you twice!’ And that’s like saying a lot. I love my cousin but you know family is family. We all have that cousin, I’m just saying. And you know what Jorge does not help anything. I’m surprised he even owns an auto shop Ms. Potts, it’s pretty bad. Like really really bad.”  
   
“I’m so sorry to hear that. I presume this…Soso is your cousin? Do you have her resume?”  
   
“Yeah, yeah, Soso is short for Sofỉa. Eh, although that’s not her full name…” Trailing off at Pepper’s annoyed look, he gulped and brought his focus back to his original question. “What’s a resume?”  
   
“It’s a biographical summary of a person's career. Didn’t you have to submit one when you started?” Seeing his blank look, Pepper held back a sigh that would crumble mountains. “Never mind. Does she have anything on a job website?”  
   
“Like the LinkedIn or something?”  
   
“That’s a start, sure.” This is where composure pays off as Pepper is revealed to be a master of the art of patience.   
   
“She has that and like one of those virtual websites that she made on her own with all her profile and shit. Pero Umm.. Then she had another website she was actually working with and like jumped out of it because she was worried about security of the server. Right after she left that site got hacked. It wasn’t her Ms Potts, I swear to you because she was at my house crying because she liked the place. And come to think about it my friend’s baby cousin’s boyfriend’s sister got all caught up in that mess. It was a nightmare and you know what she ended up having to wait in line at the social security office like for at least five ten hours. No joke Ms Potts the social security office is way worse than the DMV. Like no matter what they tell you about the DMV Social security is way worse. I got an aunt that works at the DMV, well she really isn’t my aunt she’s more my cousin’s baby sister’s aunt works at the DMV and she said it’s like cray cray in there sometimes. I’m not even kidding you Ms Potts. And you know what he even had an appointment and he was still waiting forever to see someone.”  
   
“Okay.. thank you Luis. Focus please. Focus.”  
   
“But yeah anyway my cousin she’s like smart and stuff. I think she’ll work good for you Ms Potts.”  
   
“Would she be able to handle herself around Tony?”  
   
Luis chuckles as a wife smile spreads on his face. “Oh Ms Potts you don’t know my cousin. She put his ass in his place.”  
   
“What’s her phone number..” Pepper said sounding slightly exasperated having sat through one of Luis’s stories.  
   
Luis victoriously takes the seat across from Pepper and starts writing the information down for Helená Sofía Erícka Valdez Grayson. “Let me write this down for you Ms Potts. Oh and you know what we call her Rick but don’t don’t tell her I told you. We call her Rick, but she has this other name that they gave her, Juan calls her Hel like Hell. But just so you know she thinks people call her Soso even though she’s like the only one who calls herself that. Me too.” He offered only to pause as he’s writing the phone number down. “You know my cousin has this friend who works the Personnel Department. Human Resources.. ehh whatever. Maybe it’s Personal Resources.. she has this other friend who like calls her Ricki Lake cuz it’s like funny to her but not to my cousin. But that’s okay. You know like speaking of my cousin’s friend Kiera she’s in another building allocated to like another branch of SHIELD right now. But I know she was talking about transferring because she heard that  my uncle’s ex-wife twice over, Leticia, got involved with some other shit and that’s like the office that my cousin’s friend is at. She’s really trying to get away from it. Oh and you know trust that lady Leticia is all about the drama. You don’t know Ms Potts! I know trust me. Like this one time at Thanksgiving when they were still married she ended up going in like a tube top and it was fuckin’ snowing. It was snowing and on top of it she don’t even look good in a tube top.”  
   
“Luis! Focus please.”  
   
“Well I just noticed that. I just notice Ms Potts that the other Specialist that that Davidson Lady.. she’s like never there. I mean look you know I’m okay. But I know there are some people that get really annoyed and you know my cousin’s friend I think she’s like real cool with stuff like that.”  
   
“What makes you say that Mr. Valdez?”  
   
“Call me Luis. Welllll...like, I didn’t hear it from her, but Soso told me some of the stories and it’s like really bad, Ms. Potts. Like, you know over there the other Personnel lady is always preggie? Which is fine, you know, but like she misses work to take care of her 5 or 6 kids. Which means Soso’s friend Kiera has to be there, and she’s like *always* there, so she doesn’t really get a chance to do things besides work. And like my cousin isn’t just really smart with the computers and stuff but what she’s like really good at is like translating all the 401k crap and stuff. Which I don’t really get but she totally gets. My cousin gets it because she can translate her friend, which is what works out for us. You’re a beautiful lady Ms Potts, you shouldn’t be retiring any time soon but if you ever have questions you can ask my cousin or my cousin’s friend to take care of you.”  
   
Another sigh escapes Peppers lips as she punches the bridge of her nose. “Give me the number..”  
   
Luis adds Keira Anne Thompson’s information to the page. “Here’s her number.”  
   
“Anything else Luis?” Pepper comments thinking this would be the end of their conversation.  
   
“Welllllll... Hey so you know that I noticed that Mr Doctor Steven Guy is kind of an asshole. I know that he needs a secretary too. So like my cousin has this other friend-well not like her friend, but Kiera’s friend. So she’s more like a friend of a friend who seems pretty cool. And her name’s Yolie, so that’s cool, right? Like, her other friend’s friend was like dating this super asshole who was going after her cousin’s friend’s friend and that didn’t work out. But then Yolie put him in his place. I’m telling you it was kind of beautiful. It like keeps bringing tears to my eye because it reminded me of that one telenovela that we used to watch with my abuelita. It was very very special. You know that anyone who can make things feel like a telenovela can handle Mr Doctor.”  
   
“Okay... What is her number?” Pepper says reluctantly although suddenly tomorrow isn’t going to be as filled with interviews and candidates who stutter so she sees the silver lining.  
   
Luis writes down the information for Yolanda Maria Sheppard. “Yeah here’s her number..”  
   
“Okay Luis.. Now let me ask you a question. I know.. please don’t get offended. I have a vacancy that I have been trying to fill right now for a custodian.”  
   
“Oooooh!!! I got the guy for you! My buddy Scott. Oh my god Ms. Potts he’s so cool. We were like always best buds but then like we sort of separated because of like logistical reasons. I know he’s like looking for a job. There was like this big thing he got caught up in you might of heard of it..”  
   
“Scott? What is his last name? The name sounds familiar.”  
   
“I don’t know his last name. I know I should but I don’t even think he knows mine. He’s just Scott. He’s my buddy. But like a few years ago there was this company that like got hacked and like..”  
   
“You mean Lang? As in Scott Lang?”  
   
“Yeah yeah like anyways..”  
   
“The Robber?”  
   
“No.. he’s more like Robin Hood.”  
   
“Oh lord.”  
   
“So this company that he stole all the money from. They were like really bad people Ms Potts, really bad people. He’s not a bad guy. You know he might have been the one who got caught but he’s not a bad guy. So, he stole all the money but he gave it back to the people the company actually stole it from. The people that he was working for they were really the bad guys and when Scott found out and was about to expose them for it they fired him. So that was why he had to like go in and steal it to give it back. Because they were hoodwinking these little old ladies out of their life savings and that’s really bad especially if your like really old. And you know what they didn’t cover it on the news but it just wasn’t their savings they were going after their insurance. Can you believe that? How can you do that to your parents or your grandparents? How dare you do that to them? Don’t they know about the Chancala?”  
   
“A what?”  
   
“Chancala.”  
   
“Huh..”  
   
“It’s like a shoe..”  
   
“Oh Kay... thank you Luis. If you can include all the information I’ll review it in the morning and reach out to them.”  
   
“Okay.. so like here’s my cousin, my cousin’s friend, my cousin’s other friend, and my buddy Scott. Should I tell them you’re going to be calling them?”  
   
“Please you’ve already done so much. You don’t have too.”  
   
“Noo. It’s no problem we like get together most nights for dinner. And they cook which makes it so cool.”  
   
“What do they cook Luis?”  
   
“They cook like barbecue, and do like fancy stuff. And do you know they make goulash. I don’t know if you know what goulash is Ms Potts but it’s like this Hungarian pasta. I never heard of it and didn’t think I was gonna like it but it’s like all creamy and crap. But then like oh my god Ms Potts it was amazing. I was more shocked because it was like served without the traditional fixings like rice, beans, and tortillas. It’s so weird but it was tasty..”  
   
“Okay.. well thank you Luis. Have a good night..”  
   
“You too Ms Potts.”  
   
••••••••••••••  
The next morning Helena rushed into work clutching her coffee as she opened up the shop. It was normally pretty slow, A La Chingada Auto Body tended to welcome its clients in at around nine, she was there at eight today as a way to clean up the office.  
   
The phone rang and she instinctively reached for it, defaulting to the standard greeting for the shop. “Thank you for calling A la Chingada. Please tell me what your pendejada is..” The woman greeted in a professional sounding tone only to hear a bit of silence on the line. “Hello?”  
   
“Umm.. I’m calling to reach a Ms. Helena Grayson.”   
   
“Yes, this is she. How can I help you? Were you interested in scheduling an appointment for an automotive repair?”  
   
“Actually, I got your information from a Luis Valdez. My name is Virginia Potts. I’m the principal over at the high school. It’s one of the SHIELD agencies of the city. I was wondering if you were interested in coming in later today for an interview for a position as Personal Assistant.”  
   
Helena just blinked for a few seconds before finding her voice. “Oh my god. I would love to come in! What time should I come in?”  
   
“Does 1:30 work for you, Ms. Grayson?”  
   
“Yes, of course. Thank you again for your time and this opportunity Ms Potts. I will not disappoint you.”  
   
••••  
   
Putting a smile in her voice she didn’t feel, Keira picked up the ringing phone. “Personnel, this is Kiera, how can I help you?”  
   
“Are you Ms. Kiera Thompson?”  
   
Tilting her head, Kiera frowned slightly. “Yes? Can I help you?”  
   
“My name is Virginia Potts, the principal for Sunnydale High School. I understand you’re looking to transfer?”  
   
“Yes, I am. Are…” Kiera hesitated, trying to figure out how to frame her question without being rude to a potential boss. “I’m sorry Ms. Potts, are you also over the hiring department?”  
   
“No,” Pepper felt herself grin slightly. I don’t think that Davidson specialist would have asked that. “I got your information from Mr. Luis Valdez? Do you know him?”  
   
How in the hell…? “Yes, I do,” she answered out loud.  
   
••••  
Scott Edward Harris Lang was a former criminal who, was trying all that he could to go straight for his daughter. Thank god for Luis, with out him Scott didn’t have a clue as to where he would be sleeping at night and that man definitely had a big heart even if it resulted in having to listen to his long winded tales.   
   
Scott actually felt a little proud of himself, he had landed a job at the local Baskin-Robbins, sure he was lying about who he was but no one wanted to hire a former criminal. Despite having a degree in electronics, his criminal record prevented him from getting a job all potential employers assumed he would revert back to crime, so going by an alias was the best option at least until someone saw him worthy of a chance.  
   
It was just your typical day at the shop another dimwitted teen kept requesting items that wouldn’t belong in an ice cream parlor. Despite all of Scott’s attempts to redirect the guy it seemed like a lost cause and then Dale, the manager, emerged from his office summoning him over.   
   
“Fuck..” the word was hissed under his breath as he strode over to the private office in the back of the store as he took a seat. Even he knew it wasn’t looking good despite the creepy shit eating grin gracing Dale’s features.  
   
“Hiya, Dale."  
   
"Come on in. Pull up some chair. Three years in San Quentin, huh?"  
   
"You found out."  
   
"Baskin-Robbins always finds out."  
   
"Look, I’m sorry, alright, but I…no one would hire me."  
   
"Breaking and entering. Grand larceny."  
   
"Look, I’m… I’m sorry, I… you know, it was… I don’t do it anymore. I’m just trying…"  
   
"Respect. I couldn’t be happier about it."  
   
"Really?"  
   
"Yeah, yeah."  
   
"Oh, thank you, thank you."  
   
"You really stuck it to those billionaire SOBs. And the more I read about what you did and stuff, I’m like, ‘Wow, I know this guy? I’m in charge of this guy?’ Yeesh!"   
   
"Well, I’m very happy in this job, and I’m… I really just appreciate the opportunities and…"  
   
"Yeah, yeah. Well, you’re fired of course. I mean, I can’t really keep you on."  
   
"Wait, what? Fired?"  
   
"Yeah."  
   
"Dale, look, it wasn’t a violent crime, I mean, I’m a good worker."  
   
"No, it wasn’t a violent crime. It was a cool crime. I’ll tell you what, though, this’d be totally off the books, off the records, but, uh… if you want to grab one of those Mango Fruit Blasts on your way out the door, I’ll just pretend I didn’t see it.”  
   
Scott scowled as he left Baskin Robbins as he slurped his Mango Fruit Blast through the straw disappointment evident on his features. At least until his cell phone rang. “Uhh.. ‘Ello?”  
   
“Is this Mr. Scott Lang?”  
   
“Yes, ma’am it is. Uhh who’s this and how did you get my number?”  
   
“My name is Virginia Potts. I was given your information by Luis Valdez. I’m the principal over at the high school. It’s one of the SHIELD agencies of the city. I was wondering if you were interested in filling a position for Custodian at our facility.”  
   
“Yes! Yes, very interested. Thank you. When do you want me to start? Did you need me to fill out paperwork? Wait. Did he tell you I’m an ex-con?”  
   
“Yes, Mr. Valdez did inform me. I also ran it by several other members of the team and they said I should extend the invitation. Mr. Fury and Mr. Pym both believe that past transgressions should be over looked especially if the situation was something you were avidly seeking.”  
   
“Thank you Ms Potts. Thank you!!”   
••••  
   
“I am so glad you got offered the job that means we can carpool in.”  
   
“Darcy.. we may be young but we are not going hungry.”  
   
“Thank god.. I’d hate to be young and hungry. That would just seriously suck.”  
   
Helena had begun working on preparing dinner with a bit more pep in her step. “I’m fucking ecstatic! Luis and everyone are coming over for dinner. Hey.. you know how we got two rooms we need to rent out. Keira and a friend of hers are looking for rooms.”   
   
“Shut the duck up..” Darcy said looking excited. “We can become like a she-wolf tribe.”  
   
Helena paused as she prepared the pan for the salmon they’d have for dinner. “You’ve been the one watching Fuller House without me! What the hell?” She hissed before Darcy quickly changed the topic.  
   
“So I know Keira. She’s like our girl. Who’s the other chick? Is it a chick? I mean we can totally live with a gay bff.”  
   
“Darcy.. Let Keira tell you about her.” Helena suggested before continuing to cook. “Besides I already told Keira she could have the room. She’s moving in tonight. Hence why I invited Luis and Scott over. Movers. You feed them and they are like super cool with doing shit.” She offered with a grin as she sprinkled some spices over the fish as she moved it into the over.  
   
“You are such a bitch..”  
   
“No, I’m Hel. You’re the bitch.”  
   
“You’re lucky you know how to cook.” Darcy offered sarcastically as she romped off towards the living room.   
   
“Ay dios mio..”  
   
(Keira commute and intro discussion of Yolie)  
   
The familiar brown van pulled in front of the house as the two male occupants exited. “See man I told you Baskin-Robbins always finds out.”   
   
“That call from Ms Potts was actually perfectly timed.”  
   
“Bro she’s like perfect. She gots all her shit together.”   
   
“Your telling me. She even got approval so they are aware of my situation in advance. That means I won’t be fired for lying.”  
   
“That means we can like have lunch together and stuff. And do candy runs!”  
   
“Yes!”  
   
“Okay.. So you know how Helena like invited us over for dinner..”  
   
“Yeah? She’s really cute. She isn’t exactly my type.”  
   
“Dude, I’m not hooking you up with my cousin. That’s sorta like incest. Your like my brother and she’s like the closest thing I got to a sister. That shit would be nasty besides you’ve known her since like she was three. We aren’t in Mexico homeboy. That shit ain’t acceptable here.”  
   
“Luis, okay I get it. But you have a sister.”  
   
“Yeah pero she’s like dead to me. She’s the one who called ICE on pops and got him deported after mom’s funeral. Anyway, Hel is like my family unit and that like includes her sisters and her mom.”   
   
“I would expect it to.”  
   
“Yeah Like anyway the reason she invited us for dinner is because her friend is moving in and they need us to help move shit.”  
   
“I figured as much. I mean the U-Haul sort of gives it away.”  
   
“No surprising you Scottie.”  
   
They walk into the house without knocking a habit that had been formed long long ago. Scott made his way to the island in the kitchen pulling out the bar stool to watch Helena finish up making some sides as Keira works on opening a bottle of wine. “Sup ladies.. What’s for dinner Rick?” Scott asks with a smirk knowing it pisses off the short tempered Latina but it seems that this time it doesn’t have the same effect especially since everything seems to be going Okay.  
   
“Well.. We are having oven roasted Salmon kabobs with roasted garlic asparagus and mushrooms.” She began as she pull the salmon from the oven and fanned the scent towards him before setting it down. “Cilantro lime rice and a freshly prepared Italian chopped salad.” She added triumphantly before she began preparing the plates. “For dessert freshly made chocolate peanut butter cookies that I will bake when we are nearly done eating so they can be served a la mode.”   
   
“How in hell are you not married?”  
   
“I have high standards.”  
   
Luis grabs his plate and takes it with him towards the table. “I feel a little like Oprah. You know like,” waving a hand, he pointed to certain individuals in the room. “You get a job. You get a job. You all get a job.”  
   
Scott grabs a plate following him over sitting across from him. “Yeah you must have been channeling your inner philanthropist. Thank you again Luis.”  
   
Keira manages to carry her over the bottle of wine and glasses to the table setting them down as she fills them Hel not far behind her setting down the remaining plates. “DD! Dinner!”   
   
“I’m coming!!”  
   
“This time you better be wearing pants!!” Luis added, prompting Darcy from past experience.   
   
“Aww man! Okay be there in a minute!!”  
   
“Well, here’s to new beginnings.” Keira offers as she raises her glass in a toast.  
   
“To not buggering it up.” Adds Scott as he lifts his own glass with a smile.  
   
“Screw LinkedIn.. We’ve been Luis’ed In.” Helena offers laughing as she sits beside her cousin raising her glass as she half hugs him as she maneuvers her glass to her lips taking a long sip.  
 


	3. Chapter| Three|| Y’all gonna learn somethin’ today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lordy what have I done..

Chapter| Three|| Y’all gonna learn somethin’ today

The autumn air seemed just a little crisper signaling the end of the summer season, the end to freedom. The alarm had begun to buzz beside rudely as if reminding the sleeper that the snooze button did not fast forward the day. A delicate hand reached out from under a mountain of blankets before striking the alarm with enough force to make a sound. The sleeper slowly shifting as a sound of complete reluctance filled the air.

“Son of a bitch..” The best and only words to start a day as a high school teacher in the public sector. It wasn’t long before she kicked her feet out from under the various protective layers and sat herself up that her cell phone began to ring. ‘How in the hell does he know?’ She wondered before grabbing the device as she padded into the bathroom.

“Morning! Are you grabbing start of school coffee or am I?” Greeted a chipper male voice on speaker phone.

“You, dear brother.” She offered with a yawn as she applied the paste to her toothbrush as she started her morning ritual to look slightly alive.

“Geeze Natty. What time did you go to bed?” Clint asked shifting the phone as he stared into the fridge. This would be the first of many days where he had to not only prepare the kids for daycare but ensure he and his sister managed to function like adults. The first day back was always the hardest. They needed to be there a little earlier than usual for Pepper’s pep speech.

“I was getting my lesson plan together then went to bed at eleven... And then your kid woke me up at 12:30, then 2:00, then again at 3:30, and well you are my final alarm.” Natasha grumbled as she lifted her toothbrush to her mouth as she noticed the crimson mess of hair. “I’ll be down in fifteen.. I promise.”

Clint sighed as he began filling the tiny lunch bags with kid friendly snacks as one of the twins ran into the kitchen.

The little boy zoomed circles around Clint’s legs quickly before darting out of the room the sound of him rushing up the stairs before the realization hit the older man. “Pietro!! You need to put on clothes!!!” With that he dropped what he was doing to race after the naked three year old in a vain attempt to get him ready.

Eventually, Clint managed to capture Pietro and get him dressed. How was it Sam forgot to mention toddlers could move that fast? It seemed like it would have been very valuable information for a first time parent to know. Parent.. holy shit! He was going to be adulting not because work expected it but now he accepted a responsibility some men run away from. At least they have the basics for survival down. Thank god San and Bucky went shopping with them when they got back or he definitely would have been royally screwed.  
   
Boys.. pft... Boys were easy. All you had to worry about was pants, shorts, t-shirts, socks, shoes, and underwear. Just another simple grab and go process similar to his own.  
   
It was a lot more difficult to shop for Wanda. How in the world were little girls given at minimum fifty-thousand options?! Most of them were impractical, pink, and well far more expensive than their male counterparts. He had to beg Natasha to assist him. It was even a far more amusing sight to bystanders to see the three grown men getting a lesson in girl clothes at the mall their first day back. Girls defiantly made him uncomfortable. It was one of his flaws at least he had Nat to help. He didn’t know what he would do without his younger sister.  
   
Wanda had made her way down the stairs making a bee-line for the kitchen having discovered where the bread was stored. She opened the package and grabbed a slice placing it in her mouth as she spotted her brother and Clint.  
   
With the pair dressed and rather than attempt to herd kittens to the car for a quick drive down the street Clint wisely decided to walk them over to his parents’ home.  
   
May had been long since been awake reading the paper when she heard the knock at the door. She rose from her comfortable seat and opened it knowing well who it was. Two excited toddlers looked up at her and rushed past Clint to hug her. It seemed whatever spell May and Phil managed to cast was working since their arrival. It made transitioning a whole lot easier than they all expected.  
“Mornin’ thank you again for helping out..” Clint offered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“So you want me to take them to check out the daycare today?” May asked her son wanting confirmation despite the amused look on her face.  
   
The exhausted look on her son’s face was definitely similar to that she and her husband wore when their children were younger. “Please, if you or dad have a chance. Everything sort of slipped away from me since I got back. Who knew you had to have all these appointments after you bring kids over..”  
   
“I did.. Most times its before and after a confirmed adoption. Just to make sure they are fine. Besides its good for you to have a provider here for them.” May offered with a smirk. “They’ll be fine Taka.”

“Love you. Thank you again Mom. Hey nestlings I’m going to go to work but how about after I get out we get dinner? I have a few friends I’d love for you both to meet. Think of them as aunts and uncles. Be good for your Obaasan. She’s going to take you to a place you might be able to make some friends.” Clint offered as he managed to reach eye level with the twins.

Wanda had been more receptive of the change as she hugged Clint. She also tended to be quieter than her brother. Pietro just continued to glare at Clint. Sooner or later he’d earn the little guy’s trust. With that he gave them both a quick peck on the cheek his paternal instincts kicking in as he hugged them both goodbye.

“Be good for pop pop and obaasan.” He added once more as he rose to his feet and jogged back to his place where Nat sat in the car nursing a cup of nearly empty coffee.

•••  
“Sam! Get up.. your coffee is gonna get cold and you know damn well that eggs over easy taste like trash once they are nuked.” James yelled up the stairs. “Hey...You remember that granny shack out back we haven’t done shit to all year?”

“Alright.. coming’ down. Jeezus you need ta stop with the mad am rush. You do know I was deployed on an assignment right? That tends to fuck up all my plans.. Why were you gonna do something to it again?” Sam countered as he made his way down the stairs tugging on his tee shirt.

“No.. not really.”

“What cha’ do Barnes?” Sam asked wondering if he really wanted to know the answer as he sat down and began eating. It seemed like adjusting to living with Bucky had its perks. Nat and Clint rarely cooked in the mornings all the three of them could manage to string together was a pot of holy coffee.

“Cap finally got a job at the school. There was an opening for History and he’s meeting with Pepper this morning. We’re all going to be here.” He offered sounding ecstatic as Sam took a bite of his food looking up at him before lifting his coffee.

“That’s cool. It’ll be like the good old days.” He added as he took a long sip from his mug.

“I know right! But he said he was gonna be looking for a place to crash and I sort of said you’d be cool if he took the granny shack.” Bucky offered as he finished packing lunch.

“...”

“You know how he is. He’s a fucking boy-scout. He’s gonna try fixing it up as a way of saying thank you.” Bucky added as he glanced at Sam.

“Why the hell didn’t we think of that sooner?” Sam offered resting his cup down.

“Think of what?”

“Moving his happy ass in? We can have him redo the bathrooms too while we are at it.”

“You read my mind!”  
•••  
Helena stealthily raiding the kitchen cabinetry in hopes to ensure everything is prepared and ready to go for the first day at work. “Do we have coffee?”  
   
Keira looked up from the counter as she finished pouring the contents of the pot into the three mugs. “Check.”  
   
Helena sighed as she hopped off the chair and made a mental note to herself. “What about our lunches?”  
   
“Got it..” Keira added arching a brow.  
   
“Do we have the keys?”  
   
Keira doesn’t know whether to laugh or not, but jingles the keys. “I got them.. Dude I think we have everything covered.”  
   
The pair begin walking towards the front door as Helena freezes mid-step. “Darcy’s clothes?”  
   
“Ahh dammit.”  
   
“Okay.. We still have some time. I’ll hurry.” Helena offers as she surrenders her coffee mug and retreats further into the house.  
   
Darcy still sound asleep is precariously hanging off the edge of the bed snoring loudly.  
   
Hel mentally guides herself through the process as she navigates over the mess of clutter littering the ground. ‘I’ll grab her clothes.. Then get her shoes.. Quick and simple just like those good ol’ college days.’ It’s miraculous how sneaky a person could get when they wanted to avoid an early morning bitch session. Several well executed moves latter the pile lay neatly folded on the computer chair near the door when the mechanical device of doom releases a high pitched screech.

Hel darts out the door pressing herself against the wall stilling her breath as the sounds of Darcy stumbling out of bed like a drunken bear fill the area. It takes only a few minutes to register the movement towards the bathroom and with that a wave of adrenaline hits Hel causing her to dart out the door dragging Keira along.

•••  
“Hey Pez, this look okay?” Scott asks as he fixes his freshly pressed button up.

“You don’t look much like a custodian..” Luis offers as he looks up from his waffle.

“I know but I want to make a good impression. Besides I can grab a pair of the coveralls they have on site.” Scott offers with a smirk. “I mean they should have those right?”

“Sure man. Just don’t forget to fill out your new hire paperwork. You might have to drop by accounting to give them your direct deposit information. Your so lucky man your gonna get paid twice a month.”

•••  
James Rhodes had finally managed to navigate his way towards his office. Tony having been his usual self and oversharing things he didn’t need to hear that early in the morning. It was one thing that they were friends but it was another to hear in elaborate detail about a woman he swayed into bed. As a married man all he gave a crap about was making sure he got home early to start dinner for his beautiful pregnant wife. He would definitely have to find a way to get back at Tony somehow.

Finally arriving at his office he spots the personal assistant sitting in the formerly vacant seat. “Hello, I’m afraid we haven’t met. I’m James Rhodes, vice principal.”

“Hello Mr. Rhodes, I’m Helená Sofía Erícka Valdez Grayson.” The young woman offered her hand in greeting as she smiled only to have it falter when Keira walked by to poke her head in, for a morning greeting. “Morning Rick!”

It was as if the deity above was actually looking out for Rhodey after all since that single exchange gifted him with a brilliant idea to get under Tony’s skin. He had taken the first chance to head out of the office a smug look plastered on his face as he went in search of Stark.

•••  
Sam had been waiting for his new roommate to hurry up so they could leave. His impatience was becoming noticeable with every passing minute. “Are you ready yet?” He growled.

“Just a minute. I need to grab Clint’s start of school gift.” Bucky offered as he rummaged through his dresser.

“Oh hell no. You’re still up with that shit?!” Sam grumbled.

“Yes, it’s tradition.” Bucky countered as he pulled the contents of his drawer out.

“One that just continues to keep escalating..”

“Come on. Don’t be a god damn hater. I’m sure we can think of a way to incorporate you into the fun.” Bucky added smirking, it wasn’t as if he didn’t have a few ideas for this already.

“Hell no. Keep me outta that please. Last thing I was if everyone thinking we’re together. Right now people think you and Clint are lovers.”

Bucky unfazed by it rolled his eyes. “You say it like its bad thing.”

“It’s just weird. Your romance shit is why you two ain’t got girlfriends.” Sam sassed.

“Meh.. I think it’s gonna change this year.”

“Why? Cause you and Hawkeye are gonna raise some twins?”

“No, cause kids are chick magnets.”

“You’re twisted Barnes. Just twisted.”

“Anyway found the patch.. let’s roll.”

“It’s about time..”  
•••  
Rhodey had finally found a way to get under Tony’s skin. The fact he looked completely composed as he walked into the break room to fill his mug, the urge to grin like a maniacal madman suppressed for the moment as he spotted Tony sitting at the table. “Hey Tony..” he offered only earning him an arched brow.

“So your ready to hear the rest of that story?” Tony asked as he looked up from the device he was tinkering with.

“No.. not really. Have you met Pepper’s new personal assistant?” Rhodey offered hoping for a bite.

“No, it’s on my list of things to complete before we go live with the year.”

“You’ll like Rick. Seems capable of keeping Pepper organized and focused.”

“Rick?” The tinkerer asked gulping slightly. “Is Rick attractive?” And just liked that Rhodey knew he had Tony, hook, line and sinker. It wasn’t Tony’s fault he was envisioning a man who resembled the Staypuft marshmallow man.

“Yeah. I mean not my type but pretty good looking.” Rhodey offered before filling his cup. “Hey, I’ll see you at the morning meeting. I need to check with Mr. Valdez to see if everything is good to go. See ya later Tony.” Rhodey added as he took a sip from his mug walking away to finish the meet and greet of the rest of the faculty after planting his little seed.

It seemed said seed seemed to grow wildly and quickly out of control thanks to Stark’s over active imagination working against him.

Oh how the tides have changed.

•••  
Keira had begun preparing the annual renewal and new hire packages for staff. It seemed the other woman in the office was mysteriously out with a severe case of the gout, which was strange for someone in their thirties. She had been organizing the stack of papers on her desk ready to assist if needed. It seemed a pair of familiar faces made it into her line of sight that she looked slightly unamused.

“So like this is the HR. Keira should be back there somewhere..” Luis offered as he pointed at the doorway before freezing in step with Scott by his side looking completely lost.

“Are you sure Miss Potts won’t tell me I’m fired after she sees me?” Scott asked his nerves getting the better of him.

“Positive bro. If it’s been cleared by Fury and Pym your like hella legit.” Luis offered slapping him on the shoulder.

Keira sighs as she waved at the pair from her desk. “Your specialist called out..” He offers before rolling her eyes at Luis.

“She ain’t ever here.” He counters.

“...” The silence seemed as if it were an omen of what was to come but Keira shrugged it off.

“So like every HR has a chick like that?”

“Yep..”

“ADM..” Luis says with a sigh. “Hey, So like Scottie needs to fill out some paperwork. I was gonna take him over to Pym so she could hook him up with direct deposit. She might be able to cut him a check for his uniform expenses.” He added looking at Scott.

“You do know he’s going to confuse everyone dressed like that.” Keira offers looking at how nicely put together Scott looked.

“I just really really wanted to make a good impression.” Scott whines.

“Well at least it gives you a way more educated look.” Keira says with a small smile.

“That would be nice but no one in their right mind is going to let me have a better job thanks to my history.”

“You’ll be fine. Here fill this stuff out and give it to the accounting office. Good luck!”

“Thanks Kay.” Scott adds as he starts filling out paperwork.

Luis almost walks away but remembers something important. “Ey, don’t forget we are doin’ lunch at noon..”

•••  
The chaos that accompanied the first week of educators back at school was more than what a few new members were expecting. The principal had gone threw multiple candidates for her personal assistant and only one managed to survive the challenge.

Tony was just a simple man. A simple man who hated the idea that someone named Rick would be close to Pepper and possibly invade his territory. He had spotted one of his peers in the hallway before making his way towards him. “Clint! Come here..” He hissed gesturing him over as if it were an urgent matter.

“Well hello to you too Tony..” Clint offers sarcastically before crossing the hall and catching a glimpse inside the room Tony seems to be avidly avoiding. “Is Pepper here yet?”

“No.. no not yet. Hey can you do me a favor.” Tony asked as he gestured towards the room as he waited by the wall. “I need you to look inside. So Rhodey told me Pep got this new PA who’s attractive and might I don’t know be a replacement for me.”

“I didn’t know you and Pepper were a thing?”

“We aren’t yet. But the future of that relationship is currently at stake here. Is the Assistant in the office right now?”

“Yeah. Oh Rhodey wasn’t lying.”

“Rick is really hot? What the fuck?!”

“Rick.. humm definitely has a nice ass.”

“Really Coulson! You don’t bother looking at my ass, but you’ll stare at another man’s.”

“I can’t help it. It’s just so.. round.”

“This guy got a bubble butt? I never took Pepper as a butt girl. Dammit. I need to bring up my squat game.”

“Tony..”

“Geezus, am I in over my head?”

“Tony..”

“How the hell does this happen?”

“Hello, can I help you?” Helena asks as she approaches them curiosity on her features as she looks at the two men standing in the lonely hall in front of the office.

“No.. no unless you can tell me Rick is a happily married man then no.”

“Oh lord. Rick is single.” She said with a sigh. “Did Ms. Thompson put you up to this? She and my cousin are the only two who call me that.” She mumbles annoyed.

“You’re Rick.”

“Yes, kind of. I prefer Soso but meh.”

“You’re a woman.”

“Yes.. why?”

“I think I can kiss you!”

“Uhh your attractive pero no.”  
•••

It was still early, the fact the teachers and staff were starting early was a sign that a lot of new people had been hired and trying to orient themselves to the surrounding. A motorcycle pulled into the educator parking lot, the helmet concealing the face of the the rider as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked towards the main building.

•••  
Natasha had begun decorating her classroom as she hummed to one of the songs on the radio. It seemed like the caffeine was doing its magic as she no long had the strong desire to stab someone in the neck. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen, dammit Pepper had wanted her to help show the newbie around the campus. Abandoning her poster on the desk she rushed out making her way towards the principal’s office.

•••  
Steve had been initially nervous about transferring in. His heart raced as he waited outside of the building before walking in appearing confident. The short asthmatic from Brooklyn had definitely grown up. The fact he would be surrounded by friends he thought were family was definitely worth it.

He made his way towards the office and smiled at the secretary who had risen to her feet and greeted him with a smile. “I’m going to say your Mr. Rogers?” Helena offered as she lead him towards Pepper’s door. “Ms. Potts has been expecting you.” She added before allowing him inside and shutting the door behind him.

Awaiting inside was a beautifully stunning redhead who seemed slightly peeved about having to give a tour. “Hi.. I’m Steve. Thank you again for accepting me as a member of your faculty.” He offered looking at Pepper before allowing himself to look at the woman beside him.

“It’s not a problem. You were actually highly recommended by several members of the team.” Pepper added with a warm smile. “Natasha, would you please give him a tour?”

“Yes.. I mean it’s not like I don’t have anything better to do.” Nat offers with a soft sigh, Pepper and Nat go back so the behavior is definitely something she’s used to experiencing.

 

 


	4. Chapter| Four|| Seriously?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the new little verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo..  
> Just so ya’ll know I own nothing. I am just borrowing these characters because I love them and feel they should be used for everything.

It seemed as if the flow of things was stabilizing as the members of the faculty fell easily into their predictable routines, at least as predictable as they could be.

  
The crimson haired instructor had begun touring Steve around the campus. Making a few stops here and there allowing him to ask all his questions before dropping him off at his classroom. Why did it just have to be down the wing her’s was in? Natasha had far more important things to resolve prior to start of the year and before the early afternoon show of executive support.

•••

Steve had almost balked at his classroom as he laughed to himself. It seemed his peers were already messing with him, the fact he swore his hire notice mentioned history it seemed he would be aiding in the facilitation of Political Science. Lucky for him he was well versed in that field or he would have been dreading it.

  
•••  
  
Darcy Dennings, Deedee by her friends - although the first and second D seemed to be interchangeable with a form of Damn/Dammit, had finally managed to make it into the office. She was definitely a lot easier to handle within her workplace when her supervisor was present. She walked in just before her start of shift looking like a very respectable adult and got to work filing away receipts for reimbursement from staff.  
  
Hope Pym did in fact run a tight ship and despite half of the school’s faculty hating her she was a brilliant woman who knew exactly how to complete her job as head accountant. She had just made a veteran eat his words as he tried to argue with her regarding the details of his salary, which she obviously had no control over as it was an Personnel issue with key in.  
  
It seemed the pair could be appropriate under certain circumstances, example A. “Darcy can you assist the new hires while I go and clarify how many misinformed individuals will be arriving.” Hope ordered as she let herself out of the office leaving Darcy to fend on her own. This was one of the few things on Darcy’s list of things she was allowed to do. Hel had been far kind enough to draft it up and well despite the lack of excitement in Hel’s life it seemed to make sense. Honestly a girl who made sure you were presentable all the time was a personal assistant and if she continued to veer from one extreme to another her life was set.  
  
Scott arrived and he looked genuinely nervous Luis had gotten distracted by the vice principal and well there he stood nervously as Darcy read the documents over. Part of him wondering if Darcy would do anything insane and cause him to lose his job. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Darcy started talking.  
  
“It looks all in order. Do you have your two forms of identification?” Darcy asked looking at him. It seemed like she was a completely different person from the woman who lived with Luis’s cousin, the one who always had to be prompted to wear pants.  
  
“Yes.. uh.. yes I got both of them.” He fumbled over his words as he caught a glimpse of Hope walking back and dropped his wallet, as suavely as he could he tried to recover and produced both identifications before the lead took over. “Hello..” Scott greeted only to be awarded with silence.  
  
“Ms. Pym, this is Mr. Scott Lang. He’s another new employee and all his documents are in order.” Darcy offered warmly before she returned to her desk leaving Scott in a mixture of awe and shock, maybe Darcy was manic at home?! Then again given Scott and his overly active imagination his thoughts drifted towards being sent into a parallel universe where things that made sense no longer did.  
  
“It seems as if everything is in order Mr. Lang. If you would like to come around and take your photo I’m sure Mr. Valdez will be back to escort you to your location.” Hope managed in a polite and even tone, way different from her pissed off tone from earlier this morning.  
•••  
  
Hel had managed to blend herself into the woodwork it was an amazing skill. She had appeared within moments providing Pepper with all that she needed. It seemed as if it were the best decision she made so far.  
  
•••  
“So..” Began Rhodey as he passed a wire over to Luis before continuing. “Were you behind all of the new hires?” He asks as he looked out a the partially decorated gymnasium.  
  
“Yeah.. kinda sorta.” Luis offers as he plugs the wire and the PA system kicks into life with a horrible sound, the microphone was way too close to the speakers. Quickly he adjusted the volume before motioning for Rhodey to relocate the microphone. “Sort of lucked out to be honest. I mean you know how work feels like family. It’s nice when parts of actual family are there too.” He offered with a crooked smile before climbing down the ladder. “Helena and Scottie both needed jobs. My cousin was gonna treat Hel hella dirty and fire her after she got all his shit in order. Scottie.. Scottie’s a good guy just got sucked into the wrong bunch of stuff and he’s smart. He wanted to do so much and now the guy can’t even get a job scooping ice cream.”  
  
“You always get theatrical about this stuff.” Rhodey offered with a sigh but he understood. Family was what kept most of them in order, most times it kept Tony in check. “Are we heading out for annual drinks this year?”  
  
“Yeah! I got us the hookup. My cousin’s babysitter’s sister’s boyfriend’s mom’s half-brother owns this Japanese style Karaoke bar near Wong’s. He’s pretty new at bartending pero he’s hella heavy handed. Martiń is loaning us the room and his eservicos for like four hours. So when we clock out at five.. we have it till nine. Do me a solid yeah.. test the mic.” Luis added before messing with the controls again.  
  
“Mic test. One.. two.” Rhodey offered into the mic and relaxed when the sound didn’t fry his hearing.  
  
“Ohh shit! I need to help Scottie get to his work site!”  
  
•••  
“Hi.. how are the twins?” Clint asked as he hid in the darkness of his office. It wasn’t until now that the dull ache in his head was letting itself known. He closed his eyes as his mother talked about how at first the thought of them being left alone was unnerving, one of the caregiver’s sisters had talked the two into getting something to eat. “Well that sounds nice.. what was she like ten?”  
  
“No.. she looked a little older. Maybe around Nat’s age.” Melinda offered before the sound of her husband in the background drifted over the line. It was a sounds of agony and she sighed loudly. “Your father has his friends over.. either Jarvis or Nick won the match again or he fell from his seat. I got to go..” She offered ending the call.  
  
•••  
  
“Mom.. I have this thing after work tonight. I promise tomorrow we’ll have dinner at your place. Te hablo later.” Hel managed with a sigh as she walked back to her office carrying a few things Ms. Potts requested.  
  
“Oh thank god! You read my mind.” Pepper managed looking up from the pile of paper.  
  
“I sort of figured. I know that behind every powerful woman is a substantial amount of coffee.” Helena offered with a smile as she sat the drink down. “Is there anything else you need before I head out to lunch? I know one of the interviewees and it’s rare to actually catch them.” She asked patiently awaiting her orders.  
  
“No.. I’m good. I’m actually very impressed I was able to get so much done today. Besides getting through a full set of interviews and files.. I never got this much done before the start of the year before.” Pepper offered normally by now Tony would have tried barging in five times by now.  
  
“Don’t worry Ms. Potts, it’s my goal to ensure your productivity is optional.” She offered only earning a smile.  
  
Maybe it was the fact she was capable at handling all the requests with ease but it seemed to put Tony on edge after this morning, a sign on the main door read New Gym instructor (even though in reality they were focused on History teachers) interviews inside. Between that and Helena’s perfectly timed snarky/yet professional comments (yes it is a thing) in passing only added to the resident bad boy to behave.

 

•••

Luis had managed to give Scott the tour of the campus pleased beyond measure about having his best buddy working with him. It seemed as if he were smiling just a little brighter as he went over the list of random things and locations he’d cover. All of this a result of his friendship with the previous custodian, a feisty little old Mexican woman who took no shit, who finally managed to retire.

 

“You know you got some shoes to fill. Ms. Rosita had all the kids and teachers trained. Like this one time the senior football team tried to make a big ass mess and she had just come in. She gave them the eye and those little shits raced to the closet grabbed the gear and cleaned it all up. That’s what they get for trying to act like wannabe badasses to stir shit up just because one of them came from money. No respect for the older generation.” Luis offered as they reached the closet closest to his classroom. He leaned against the wall a smug look on his face the sight of the teens cleaning because the little old woman’s dirty look was a fond memory.

 

“This other time one of the former history teachers thought he was entitled to a servant.. kept eating pistachios and sunflower seeds. It was almost like he grew up in a pigsty. Shells everywhere dude. It was disgusting and it wasn’t just isolated to his desk area of the classroom. All around the campus.. you could follow this guy’s entire day just by following the shells. So like one day Coulson and Barnes swapped his plain seeds for some sort of hella spicy ones but made sure like they looked the same to where it was hard to tell if they had stuff or not.. Turned out Watts hates spice. Make matters worse turned out one of the plain packs after that was dusted in miralax and well... Shit happened. Speaking of... you know I’m sorta hungry. I feel like it’s lunch time..”

 

 

 

•••

Since the interviews were taking place in Ms. Potts office, Helena had managed to convince one of the candidates to meet her at the cafeteria. The tall, beautiful, muscular blonde Adonis smiled at her and gave her a hug before he joined her. The brunette had begun unpacking the contents of her lunch bag.

 

“Hel! I am glad we can meet up!”

 

The young lady smiled. “Sooo Thor, how did it go?”

 

Shrugging, Thor took a sip from one of the plastic coffee cups in front of him. “I think it went well. Why did the door read gym teacher? I don’t believe I can transfer here as the gym teacher this year, I may have to try for another position, although she did interview as if it were history.”

 

Hel snickered she’d have to fill him in a little later about the sign being wrong on purpose.

 

“The school has a vacancy for history, didn’t they?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure what the other guy just came in is yet. Ms. Potts told me not to update the roster until we had everyone in place.”

 

“I see. Well, I’ll wait to hear, then.” Finishing the cup he was currently drinking, he placed it on the other end of the table and grabbed the next one.

 

Helena frowned slightly. “What’s with the cups? Don’t tell me your gonna take em all home to recycle..” She offered him a plate of her food.

 

“No refills here,” Thor explained. “I’d rather keep as much coffee at the table as I can.” He gingerly took the offered plate a smile on his lips, he had experienced her cooking before.

 

The lightbulb went on behind Hel’s eyes. “Oh! That’s why the Keurig was moved onto the table the other day! Darcy must have moved it!”

 

“Yes,” he smirked slightly. “I noticed you added a rule. She can use the Keurig without supervision?”

 

Helena nodded enthusiastically. “Yep. I was so proud of her for not breaking it within a week, like she does regular coffee makers.”

 

Thor chuckled, before raising an eyebrow. “I noticed you did have the regular coffee maker as well, though.”

 

“Oh, that’s Kiera’s. I tried to hijack her away so she could meet you and have lunch with us, but no luck. Luis and Scott are here too.. somewhere though.”

 

“Kiera is the friend you and Darcy grew up with, correct?” Thor asked for clarification as he took a bite of food.

 

“Yeah..And she’s the only other person that’s been semi-successful in keeping Darcy from exploding the world, besides the two of us.” Hel added motioning between the two of them. “Which, by the way, can you take her tonight?”

 

Thor blinked. “Er…yes? I don’t have any plans.”

 

“Have I told you, that you are awesome yet? Luis invited a few of us out tonight, but there’s going to be alcohol. We both know what it does to DD.” Hel offered shuddering at the thought.

 

It was still amusing that Darcy’s friends loved her despite her flaws. Thor was happy that she knew how to find loyal friends to support her and help her out. “Well it’s always nice to receive recognition.” He offered with a chuckle.

 

“Thor! I didn’t know you were here?”Luis managed clamping his hand on his shoulder before moving behind him and rubbing both his shoulders. “You working out more? This is gotta be from keepin’ Darcy in check.”

 

“Tis a busy task, but the responsibility befalls on me. I only wish to master the skills to maintain order.” He offered dramatically.

 

“Sup Goldilocks. Hel, you have any more by chance?” Scott offered as he joined the table. The rest of lunch was spent sharing the leftovers Hel brought in on purpose, that it seemed everyone seemed to have forgotten on the kitchen counter.

•••

“You back there, Kiera?” Helena asked, putting a Tupperware on the front counter of the HR office as she shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

 

“Yes? Just a moment!” Kiera responded in her work voice. When she saw who it was, she stuck her tongue out. “What do you want?”

 

“I thought you loved me!” Helena pouted. Looking around, she noticed the decorations. Banners of “Welcome Back, Students!” and “A New Year is a New Start!” hung around the room. Snickering, Helena waved her hand around at them. “You decorate these yourself, roomie?”

 

Snorting, Kiera rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Please. You know my designer sense better than that. What’s up?”

 

“No receptionist?”

 

“She left.”

 

Helena blinked a couple times in confusion. “But wasn’t she just here? What was it …she was here, what, a week?”

 

“Two,” Kiera corrected. “She started the same day as me. So besides feeling somewhat betrayed, I’m now the receptionist as well as the only specialist here right now.”

 

“Is there someone coming, or…?”

 

“Tomorrow. Maybe. Thank God Ms. Potts had a backup candidate, though.”

 

“That bad already?”

 

“Nooooo. I mean, not yet. So far I’ve only met the primary specialist a couple times, since I’m pretty sure she has a stack of blank doctor notes stashed away somewhere. Kind of feels like the office I came from.”

 

Helena gave her a sad look. “Aw, Kiera.”

Shrugging, Kiera offered the other cup of the Reeses package she had opened while she was talking. “Still better over here. You’re here, after all. And I do love you, otherwise I wouldn’t share Reeses with you. And I don’t want to throw Yoli into the cold without a blanket.”

 

“Oh yeah! When’s she supposed to be starting?”

 

“Last update I had was that the chief psychiatrist she’s working for starts next Monday, the week before the students do. I’ve spoken with him a couple times already. He seems like kind of an asshole, but a likable one. Doctor…Strange, I believe? She’s finished packing, mostly, and is supposed to drive up Wednesday.”

 

“Sweet. And you know about the thing tonight, right?”

 

It was Kiera’s turn to blink in confusion. “The thing?”

 

Sighing, Hel shook her head. “Oy vey.. mi familia. Yeah, the karaoke thing? With Luis and a bunch of people from work?”

 

“Oh, is that what he was talking about? Yeah, no. You were going to foist Darcy onto her boyfriend tonight, right? Which means we can have a temporary peace. And I can unpack more.”

 

“I did. But no girlie, if I’m going, you’re coming with me.”

 

“But why?” Kiera whined. “We don’t have to! And no Darcy!”

 

“Misery loves company. Why are you even complaining? You were always out ‘til godawful’o’clock with your teatros, right? And managed to crawl your ass into work the next day? How is this any different?”

 

“I’m not in one of the theatre groups right now, for starters. And, like, unpacking and stuff! An evening of peaceful drinking!”

 

“Ay dios mio, we’re female! We don’t finish unpacking for at least a month or two!”

 

Kiera was silent, before admitting reluctantly “Point. But why karaoke?”

 

“It’s something my crazy cousin says they’ve been doing for years. You know Pez and his traditions. It’s only for his coworkers, otherwise he would have dragged me along to that shit a whole lot sooner. He called it icebreaker night. Annnd keep in mind I got us all out of dinner with my mom too.”

 

“Luis called it that?” Kiera asked doubtfully.

 

“Well as much as he wants to claim he is a genius. I think one of his friends called it that and Luis being Luis just stole it.” Hel offered sincerely.

 

“Got cha..”

 

“So, the thing tonight? You gotta go. I can’t go alone.”

 

Sighing, Kiera nodded. “I’ll probably just drive over after work. I have to stay late, because apparently the filing hasn’t been done since January.”

 

“Ok, good. Wait, what the fuck you mean since January?” Hel said confused.

 

“I know. Which normally I would do most of the filing, but there’s a couple people right now that-“ Kiera was interrupted by the door opening causing them to both fall silent.

 

“Hey, is someone-oh, you’re up here. Good.”

 

Hel suppressed a snicker as Kiera’s work face snapped back into place. “Good afternoon Mr. Stark, can I help you?”

 

Tony frowned at Helena. “Wait, why are you here? You don’t work here too, do you?”

 

“Nope, just had a question. My boss said I needed a break. Besides I needed one from fending off the yappy dogs most of the day, Mr. Stark.”

 

Kiera had a laugh behind a quick cough. “I’ll see you later, Ricky. Send me the address when you get a chance.”

 

“Later gator!” Hel exited, accidentally-on-purpose knocking her bag into Tony’s arm.

 

Scowling at her, Tony rubbed his arm and turned back to Kiera. “So you guys going somewhere?”

 

“Just meeting up after work, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Yeah, where?”

 

Kiera raised an eyebrow. “Why the sudden interest? You’ve come in here every couple of days without showing interest in anything but your pay.”

 

“I’m trying to expand my horizons. You know, care about others and such.”

 

“I assure you, you’re not going to care about this.”

 

Tony looked askance at her. “You know, that’s pretty heavy handed coming from HR. I’m pretty sure that’s not covered in your customer service BS. Just saying.”

 

“You were also just saying you didn’t need anything, Mr. Stark?”

 

“What! You-I can get you fired, you know. Just a few clicks, for demonstrating hostility towards coworkers.”

 

“You could,” Kiera agreed. “But then there wouldn’t be any HR here. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that, especially if Ms. Potts finds out that it’s your fault I’m no longer employed here.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Tony crossed his arms. “You play a dirty game, Ms. Thompson.”

 

“We’re all in the same sandbox, Mr. Stark. Some of us just have wider shovels.”

•••

 

Pepper Potts looked at the clock, surprised by the late hour. After the interviews, she had expected Tony to come storming in, complaining about how all the candidates for gym teacher looked ‘too good’ to be considered. However, the only time he had come in was about the karaoke tonight. And while there were a few lookers, Pepper had already mostly decided on one of the teachers already in her school.

 

“Will that be all, Ms. Potts?” Helena poked her head around.

 

“Yes, thank you Hel. You can call me Pepper you know... Go ahead and leave for the day. I know you’ve made plans.”

 

Helena looked uncomfortable for a minute. “Did, uh, did Luis ask you too?”

 

“He does every year. I can’t this year, unfortunately. Have a good time!”

 

“Yes, Ms. Potts.. errm.. Pepper. Um, you wouldn’t happen to know who else is going to be there? I know Luis and Scott, but…”

 

“Hmm, I believe quite a few of the teachers and other staff will be there. Even Tony.” She couldn’t help snickering at Hel’s crestfallen expression. “It’s alright, he won’t bother you too much. If anything, he’s not sure what to think of you yet.”

 

“I don’t know what to think of him either so it’s mutual. Have a good night. Don’t work too late.” Hel said as she retreated out the door.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review people. Read and review. The more you do the more likely I will write more. It’s like an incentive program or something. I love Kudo emails. :)
> 
> Luis: Are you being serious right now?  
> Hel: Yes.. Yes, I am.. I’m bringing back the character commentary in the end notes of stories!!  
> Luis: ... Oh lord..  
> Hel: Don’t be a hater. Anyways if you gots questions or comments for my characters field then in the comments below!!


	5. Chapter| Five|| Here, Hold My Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks, team building, and karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Marvel would not enjoy the workings of my brain hence why I am merely borrowing their characters. Credit to the owners of the songs; your music is epic and I just could not avoid incorporating them.
> 
> Second note to include playlist & hyperlinks

Keira was originally supposed to meet Helena at the car so they could leave together. At least that was the initial plan as she was faced with her first chaotic project that was awarded to her an hour before her scheduled end of shift. The reason why it was far worse than she expected was due to the fact the Davidson Lady who normally had this person on her caseload hadn’t exactly maintained the file or understood the fundamentals of basic mathematics.

 

Keira has sighed as she got buried under a miniature mountain of paperwork.

•••

 

The first to arrive was not a member of the original group where this tradition originated. Hel scowled from the passenger side of her youngest sister’s car her hand hovering over the handle as if contemplating if she could live with Luis’s wrath if she opted out of the evenings events.

 

“Hey.. Helena you doing okay?” Nicole asked curiously as she noticed the expression on her sister’s face.

 

“Yeah. I’m going to be a oh-kay. Especially, since Luis will be paying my tab.” Hel managed sounding a bit better as she rested her hand on the door.

 

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

 

“You shut your pie hole child. That’s stuff we worry about later later.”

 

“Your funeral.”

 

“Whatever..”

 

“Keep it up and see who picks you up. I doubt Lucy will come and grab you.” Nicole said rolling her eyes not really in the mood to fight.

 

“Blame Lulu..” Hel hissed softly as she finally opened the door and walked towards the building. At least it was familiar, the regulars were alway nice and mellow save that one perverted old man who sat in the corner of the bar part who blatantly stared at all the women’s asses. He was always such a creep, and to think he was the same person who used to drive the school bus.

•••

 

Scott had been the second person to arrive and as soon as he was inside he snorted at the sight of Hel downing some shot that looked god awful. “You couldn’t have waited for someone?” He asked as he took a seat beside her. It wasn’t as if they never hung out alone it was just they had always been the three musketeers.

 

“Not really. Luis is currently a damn liar.” She hissed as she reached for her fresh margarita pulling it closer to her. “I get anxiety meeting new people. Work is one thing. Fake it till you make it.. This this is like different.”

 

“You of all people are nervous about meeting new people? I’m sorry but you should be used to all this. We’ve been this way since our moms let us play in the yard. Luis’s has always dragged us on these wild rides.” Scott offered laughing as he clamped a hand on her shoulder.

 

“But its exhausting!” She whines softly leaning against him. “Why can’t I meet a nice guy like you? Without the criminal record?” Hel asked only causing him to laugh.

 

“A compliment and a back handed remark. Wow.. how much have you drank?” Scott asked rolling his eyes.

 

“Ummm...” Hel pauses in thought scrunching her face for a moment before raising her four fingers. “That many shots.. and well this would be my second margarita. They are soooooo good.” She offered laughing.

•••

 

Twenty minutes later it seemed like the rest of the players had arrived. Luis herding his group of cats to the back room as Scott and Hel straggled behind. She wasn’t kidding that it was going to be a bunch of people they didn’t know. Normally Luis would introduce people to each other in smaller doses, this was definitely not one of those times.

 

Keira had slipped in somehow sitting beside the pair as the others picked a spot as she ordered a drink.

 

“Kiera!” Hel said happily, as her roommate came in. “I’m so glad you’re here! Do you know how much I looooooove you?”

 

Eyeing her friend, Kiera frowned. “How much have you had?”

 

“Wha-how rude!”

 

“Helena.”

 

“Kiera.” Scowling at the other girl, Helena finally stuck her tongue out. “We’re off Darcy duty tonight, remember? And besides,” leaning in close, she finished with “there’s people I don’t know! And I’m singing!”

 

Sighing and shaking her head, Kiera finally smiled. “Well, go get ‘em girl!”

 

“Dude..” Hel managed.

 

This was followed by a “Dude” from Scott as they looked around Hel sipping from what could have been her third margarita of the evening.

 

Luis takes the small stage bouncing on the balls of his feet a large smile plastered on his lips. “Hola familia! Welcome back! This is the first of many adventures we will be having this school year! Miss Potts said she was sorry about not making it tonight but I’m sure we will be fine and keep this party goin!” He begins as he motions for the bartender to bring a bottle of New Castle his way. He takes a long sip before letting out a grito. “Let’s begin with introductions my friends! There are a few new faces joining us this year and it’s nice to finally merge both families together.” He offers into the mic as he gestures towards Scott, Hel, and Keira. “So this is mi familia. Scottie, my brother from another mother. Helena. Everyone, this is my cousin Helena or Hel, or Ricky, or-“

 

“Luis, cállate..” Hel hisses hiding her face behind her drink.

 

“Anyway, she's also my favorite cousin! She’s gonna get up there and sing our second song tonight. Cause like since I got it all organized I get to go first.” He offered.

 

Helena cursing into her drink. “The fuck I am. Hell no he didn’t. I’m not going.. I’ll go up after-after Keira.”

 

Keira glares daggers at Hel. “What the hell, Hel?”

 

Luis laughs thinking the exchange is normal. “Oh yeah, my cousin's friend Kiera! So, as our theatre person you should be second!”

 

Keira rolls her eyes. “Uh no.”

 

“Anyways.. I’m singing first and then Hel.. hit it hombre!” Luis calls motioning at the DJ. The sound of the music fills the air the guys laugh and snicker as some of them get up to dance along. “Everyone, get ready for Jump on it!”

 

The music plays a little louder as Luis strikes the pose. “Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...” The movements of his dance causing those familiar with his antics to laugh. “Kemosabi, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...” A pelvic thrust here and there as he moves to the beat. “Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it... Apache, jump on it, jump on it, wowowowowowo!! A-hunga-hunga-hunga-hunga!” The fact that Sam, James Barnes, and Tony are dancing along for the entire song only surprises the newbies.

 

Steve leans towards Clint looking confused. “What is wrong with you people?”

 

The fact that Clint’s sister seemed to find the blonde’s discomfort amusing made her laugh.

 

“They’re just having fun. Relax Stevie.” Clint offered before turning his head to mock glare his sister.

 

“Where’s the food?” Steve asks feeling his stomach gurgle.

 

“Dunno punk.. I’m sure it’ll get here.” Bucky offers with a smirk to Steve.

 

Keira spotting the group chatting as she leans over to Helena. “So.. food? I thought he was talking about himself. Cuz that is one hell of a buffet right there!”

 

Hel laughs and nods her head in agreement. “Tell me about it.. but i heard from Darcy that the little redhead has a crush on him, but so does the lunch lady and Ms. Carter from the enrollment office. He’s everyone's eye candy, so there's currently a non-verbal agreement that everyone can share him visually.”

 

Keira arches her brow before smirking and making a comment, “You sound like Luis right now, you know that, right?”

 

Helena silently glared at her best friend before muttering a hiss under her breath, “Shuddup..” It took the woman a few more moments before she added, “Look it.. he ruined Scottie as eye candy years ago. I should be allowed to look..”

 •••

After the first song it seemed it was a better idea to order food and drinks. Tony had been glaring at Hel from across the room and she had been doing the same. It seemed as if work was going to be a battlefield.

 

Food had been ordered and well Hel’s delay was eliminated and before she knew it they had called her to the stage. The reluctance as she rose from her seat evident as Scott clapped and cheered her on. “You got this!”

 

Sighing heavily Hel prayed to god he didn’t sign her up for an Adele song. The music began to play and she sighed softly relaxing as the music played. She just kept her eyes shut as she sang. “Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it.

Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?” She forced her eyes open just a bit looking in the direction of her friends, her familiars. Her voice getting a bit more passionate.

 

”And it's only half past the point of no return. The tip of the iceberg. The sun before the burn. The thunder before the lightning. Breath before the phrase. Have you ever felt this way?” She reaches for the mic getting a little more comfortable her eyes now roaming the group.

 

“Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone. Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside? It's only half past the point of oblivion. The hourglass on the table.

The walk before the run. The breath before the kiss. And the fear before the flames. Have you ever felt this way?” She seemed to gravitate towards Clint, something about him luring her in. It was short lived as she moved to look at Scott, just to end her song.

 

“La la la la la la la la. There you are, sitting in the garden. Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar. You called me sugar. Have you ever wished for an endless night? Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight. Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight.” The song finally ended and she couldn’t help the flush forming on her face as she quickly rushed her way down to her seat.

 

It seemed like the night would be filled with song since the room was booked for it. Scott had taken her place on stage as he cleared his throat and waved at the audience. “Hi, I’m Scott.” He offered awkwardly and his own deer in the headlights look seemed to intensify when he saw that woman he’d seen in accounting.

 

Only those who knew Scott could pick up on the fact that he was hesitating. Hel cues in on it and followed his line of sight and understood.

 

Scott motioned for the music to play. The first few notes floated in the air as he hummed a bit to the tune. “Some things we don't talk about, rather do without and just hold the smile. Fallin' in and out of love same damn problem together all the while..”

 

He moved to the beat humming before singing the hook. “You can never say never. While we don't know when but time and time again. Younger now than we were before.. Don't let me go..” he managed as he sang the line five more times thanks to the prompt.

 

The fact Luis was bopping his head along to the song as his friend sang. It seemed like he could sense the nervousness Scott had about wanting to fit in with the group despite his history. “Picture, you're the queen of everything as far as the eye can see under your command. I will be your guardian when all is crumblin' I steady your hand.” It was hard to feel as if your entire friendship could crumble, these people he surrounded himself with were way better than he was.

 

Scott kept going and each time he looked at the small group his eyes drifted towards the semi-angry head of accounting, something about Hope Pym definitely was pulling him in. “You can never say never.. While we don't know when time, time, time again younger now than we were before..Don't let me go.”

 

Helena had noticed the tiny glances and archived that information away, Scott was a good guy, a nice guy, he deserved happiness.

 

As Scott finished the final part of his song the group was slowly digging into all the food that arrived. It seemed that appetizers and main courses were brought in as an import from the Chinese food place next door, owned by Wong. That’s it. That’s his entire name, at least to the world. Luis at one point attempted to find out through multiple failed attempts of intercepting his mail, the bill he managed to get a hold of only had Wong on the address causing the group to believe that it was possibly one single word, like Prince or Madonna.

 

As everyone remained pretty close to their groups, it didn’t appear as if either group was going to cross over and be friendly besides Luis.

 

Sam smirked as his name was announced and he flashed a toothy smile with a wink aimed at the ladies. Sam Wilson was definitely a self-proclaimed ladies’ man, his efforts didn’t go unnoticed by the new comers and yet it only earned an eye roll from Hope and Nat. Rock music filled the air and Sam reached for the mic. When the scrolling words on the screen colored he started to sing along. “I can do anything when I choose. Got everything but I got nothing to lose. Go anywhere from heaven to hell I might find the devil, you can never tell. There's a thousand hills and valleys. A million dams and streams.

An ocean of eternity between my hopes and dreams.”

 

Humming to the tune for a bit before the next words filled the screen. “Never say die, Iron Eagle! Nothing's forever, now or ever! Never say die, Iron Eagle! Never look back, never say die!” Sam continued singing the rest of his song he was almost as hammy as Tony when he wanted to the center of attention.

 

Natasha giggled softly as she leaned towards her brother, Clint looked equally amused by the spectacle. Scott had raised his glass every so often singing along to the chorus. Tony was drumming his fingers on his glass as he looked at Rhodey.

 

Helena had glanced at Keira and leaned over just enough so Scott wouldn’t overhear. “So have you been enjoying the buffet?”

 

Keira rolls her eyes, “you wish..”

 

“Hey, don't pretend you're not looking.. I mean they all got potential.” Hel offered softly with a soft sigh.

 

“I admit nothing and regret nothing.”

 

“Fuddy-dud.” Hel offered as she sipped from her glass as Sam finished his song.

 

Before Sam jumped down from the stage he used the opportunity to call on Steve. “Stevie! Your turn man!” He said grinning earning the thumbs up from the guys.

 

Poor Steve, all he knew were the guys from his old squad and a few of the faces vaguely from work. He shook his head, “Nah can’t do it.” He offered raising his hands as if he hadn’t a clue as to what to pick.

 

“Don’t worry punk. I got ya covered. Luis! Can you get the nice guy in charge to play this for Stevie?” Bucky offered with the shit eating grin prominent on his face as Luis made his way over.

 

“Oh wow.. hella old school. Won’t be a problem. My tió Berto used to sing it all the time. Get on up Steve.. We got you.” Luis offered as he walked off with the bow folded piece of paper and handed it to the music guy. It didn’t stop him from snatching a fry off of someone’s plate before he made his way to his cousin. “Mira can I have some off you plate?”

 

“Since when do you ask?” Scott asked arching a brow.

 

“I know!” Hel added rolling her eyes and sliding her plate towards him.

 

Steve momentarily glared at Bucky then moved it towards Sam. The only one who hadn’t pushed was Clint and that was probably because he was in a deep silent conversation with his sister. He reluctantly got to his feet his head hung low as he made his way into the center of attention and the music played. Damn them! “Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today I want to be a part of it New York, New York. These vagabond shoes, are are longing to stray right through the very heart of it New York, New York. I wanna wake up in a city that doesn't sleep and find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap. These little town blues, are melting away.”

 

Sure it took a little bit longer than normal for Steve to loosen up but soon he was dancing along to the sound of the music. “I'll make a brand new start of it in old New York. If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere it’s up to you, New York, New York.”

 

Clint smiled as Steve’s song began to wind down. It was high time for him to take the stage.  He motioned at Luis to get the music started and grabbed the mic from Steve’s hands before watching the other man resume his seat. The beat was getting him in a good mood as he tapped his foot a few times before the words began to crawl on the screen. “Whiskey, gin and brandy! With a glass I'm pretty handy. I'm trying to walk a straight line on sour mash and cheap wine. So join me for a drink boys, We're gonna make a big noise. So don't worry about tomorrow take it today. Forget about the check! We'll get Hel to pay! Have a drink on me! Have a drink on me!

Yeah, have a drink on me! Have a drink on me!” He continued singing along as he glanced around his eyes gravitating towards the smaller group that hadn’t felt fully comfortable amongst them yet.

 

Taking the mic with him he kept going and sat down next to Luis’s cousin and nudged her to scoot over causing her to look embarrassed. He didn’t seem ready to leave her alone just yet as he neared the end of his song and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up with him. The poor thing looked a little like a deer in the headlights.

 

“Have a drink on me! Have a drink on me! Come on!” He offered her the mic. Hel reluctantly started to sing along with him, their voices perfectly complimenting one another. “Have a drink on me! Have a drink on me! Have a drink on me! Have a drink on me!” Once it was over the brunette darted back towards her seat although she did notice Keira had moved them slightly closer to the group.

 

Natasha couldn’t help but roll her eyes as her brother made himself look like a ham. The fact that Luis and Nat worked together often made things a lot easier to go unsaid. She had walked past her brother and lowered the sunglasses she purposely brought along with her as she took to the stage. “I followed my heart into the fire! Got burned, got broken down by desire! I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes left me blurry, blurry and blind!” The redhead sang as she got into it. It made sense that she and Luis were part of the glee group and theater. She prepared the group by the stomping of her foot as those familiar to her started clapping their hands.

 

“I picked all the pieces up off the ground. Got dirt on my fingers but that's gone now.

Got the glue in my hands and stickin' to the plan. Stickin' to the plan that says, I can... Do anything at all. I can do anything at all! This is my kiss goodbye! You can stand alone and watch me fly 'cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all out! Come on and say right now, right now, right now this is my big "Hello" cause I'm here and never letting go! I can finally see, it's not just a dream! When you set it all free, all free, all free! You set it all free!” She was hitting her hip to the beat and dancing gracefully on the stage.

 

“I was a girl caught under your thumb but my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun and I will reach so high, Shoot so far gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target!  Make it count this time I will make it count this time! This is my kiss goodbye you can stand alone and watch me fly! 'Cause nothing's keeping me down I'm gonna let it all out come on and say right now, right now, right now! This is my big "Hello" ‘cause I'm here and never letting go!  I can finally see, It's not just a dream! When you set it all free, all free, all free!” Natasha seemed so relaxed. The fact the redhead wasn’t upset at any of the newcomers seemed to be enchanting. Steve couldn’t help but become lost in the moment. The sound of her voice singing the notes was genuine music to his ears.

 

Natasha finally reached the end of her song as she belted out the final words, “You set it all free! You set it all free! You set it all free!”

 

James Barnes was known for his random selection of songs, his repertoire was always the most diverse and every year he managed to throw the group for a loop. This year was no different as his song began playing and he stood on the stage. Reaching for the microphone as he smirked as the words began to glow on the screen. “When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band. He said, ‘Son when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken the beaten and the damned?’ He said, ‘Will you defeat the demons, and all the non-believers the plans that they have made?’”

 

He moved along to the beat and took a deep breath before continuing. “Because one day I'll leave you. A phantom to lead you in the summer to join The Black Parade.”

 

Keira and Hel began to sway as if they were part of his groupies. The pair raised their phones as if they were lighters. “When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band. He said, ‘Son when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken the beaten and the damned?’”

 

Clint seemed interested as did the group who knew just how unpredictable Bucky could be when it came to music. “Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me and other times I feel like I should go and through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets and when you're gone we want you all to know.” Bucky continued as he moved across the stage.

 

“We'll carry on. We'll carry on and though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on. We'll carry on and in my heart I can't contain it. The anthem won't explain it.”

 

Bucky kept going till the song was over and he resumed his seat next to Steve. The night was definitely filled with activity and what felt like new friends. Luis definitely seemed to know how to pick ‘em as the three new members of the group sat amongst them.

 

Luis eventually made his way over to Kiera. “Hey guuuuuuuurl, glad you came!”

 

“Hey Luis. Thanks for the invite.”

 

“Of course! You’re like family! And now we all work together, which makes us an even bigger family!”

 

It was hard not to smile at Luis. Besides, he was always a happy drunk. “Of course, Luis.”

 

“Hey, so, like why didn’t we all carpool? I mean I know got dropped off by my little prima, but why were you still there? The school year hasn’t even started!”

 

“I know. But there was a lot of filing that had to be done. The reason why I stayed late to do it, though, is”

 

“I know. But there was a lot of filing that had to be done. The reason why I stayed late to do it, though, is”

 

Scott had managed to make his way to the back and wanted to help out as host of festivities. “And next, Ding Dong the Witch is Dead, performed by our lovely Kat Thompson!”

 

Grinning, she patted Luis on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go, Belowhoo - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know, The Wicked Witch is dead!”

 

The song selection did throw the cousins for a loop as they both sat through the entire song.

 

Before returning to her spot Keira decided it was the best time to grab another drink, Kiera eventually made her way back to where she was sitting. Luis was there, but he grown a Hel on his shoulder.

 

“Sooo why were you late? That was awesome by the way!” Hel demanded.

 

Chuckling, Kiera took a sip before sitting down. “Well, like I was starting to tell the party planner here-“

 

“Hey, that’s me!” Luis interrupted.

 

“Yes, that’s you. Anyway, the reason I was filing was because one of the cooks is leaving. And I needed to get her stuff together, so I could send it to the other school.”

 

“Ohhhh, yah, I heard from Judy, you know, the head cook? Well, she’s not really the head cook, but she should be ‘cuz she’s like chill and shit and no one else is hiring a cook right now and-“

 

“Focus,” both girls said at the same time, before discreetly giving each other high fives.

 

“So, I heard from Judy that the Nugget lady is moving back home which is why she’s changing schools.”

 

“Exactly,” Kiera confirmed. “Which means all of her stuff has to go with her. The reason I’m happy about staying late to get her out of there is because I used to deal with her at a different school. I don’t know if she remembered me, but I definitely remembered her. She’s rude, grouchy, unhappy, total pain in the ass, entitled-“

 

“FOCUS!” Hel said to Kiera this time, hoping to get her best friend to calm down, Luis didn’t say it at the same time, but they still exchanged high fives.

 

“So, I’m happy she’s leaving. Which is why-“

 

“Why you sang that! I got it now!” Luis said now fully understanding the full situation.

 

The only married member of group seemed pretty confident with himself. He made his way and as soon as it started went through his song. “You put your foot to the floor. Don't need no more. You've been digging all around while you're messing about. Better catch her name.  Come on gimme that thing. That thing gone wild! War Machine. WAR MACHINE! War Machine. WAR MACHINE!”

 

This was definitely going to paint Hel’s secondary boss in a new light. She drummed her fingers on the table as he continued. “Make a stand show your hand. Calling a high command. Don't think just demand, I'm like a bird of prey. Better catch her name come on in gimme that thing!

That thing gone wild! War Machine. WAR MACHINE! War Machine. WAR MACHINE!” Oh yeah, she was definitely going to think she’d get away with listening to some music in the office she concluded as he finished his song. Rhodey and Helena were going to get along just fine.

 

It seemed as if they were getting more and more used to each other. Hope had risen from her seat and sashayed her way to the stage a smirk on her lips as she reached for the microphone. She was well aware the new comers were close to her employee, Darcy, who assumed she was all work no play.

 

The music began to play and Hope started to sing. “Let me know that I've done wrong. When I've known this all along. I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you.” She sang moving to the beat in a far more relaxed state than what the newbs had experienced at work.

 

“Tell me all that you've thrown away find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. My dirty little secret.”

 

Luis laughed into his hand. Natasha’s own laughter filling the air too as the confused new comers looked at each other as if they completely missed something.

 

“Who has to know when we live such fragile lives. It's the best way we survive I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know.”

 

Scott leaned towards Helena as if she might have some insight. “Did I miss something?”

 

“No.. not that I can tell. I don’t get it either.” Hel said with a scowl before she nudged her cousin hard in the ribs to get his attention. She silently gestured at him and he wiped at the corner of his eye.

 

“I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. My dirty little secret. Who has to know?

The way he feels inside. Those thoughts I can't deny. These sleeping thoughts won't lie and all I've tried to hide. It's eating me apart. Trace this life out”

 

“Oh.. it’s just that this is Hopey’s dirty little secret. This girl is normally the life of the party. Has like all the hookups. Lady in the streets but damn gurl..” Luis started but stopped himself because he hadn’t exactly heard anything about her personal life. She was normally quiet about all of that. Hope really was nice though and when she did loosen up she was hella fun.

 

“So the joke is everyone but Darcy knows now.” Keira offered processing the newfound information.

 

“I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.”

 

“That sort of makes sense now. Oh my chuck that’s why she gripes about her at home.” Hel said as it dawned on her.

 

“My dirty little secret. Dirty little secret. Dirty little secret. Who has to know? Who has to know?” Hope ends the song to a round of applause and laughter filling the air. Another year in and Darcy Dennings still hasn’t a single clue.

 

The snarky playboy genius had waited too long to go up, honestly he was going to have a nice long little chat with Luis about set order in the future. Tony got up on the stage relaxed and calm like this was something he did every day as the music started to play. “Hey kids, shake it loose together the spotlight's hitting something been known to change the weather. We'll kill the fatted calf, tonight so, stick around. You're gonna hear electric music solid walls of sound. Oh, say, Candy and Ronnie have you seen them yet? Oh, 'cause they're so spaced out, B-B-Benny and the Jets! Ooh, they're weird and wonderful she's got electric boots, a mohair suit. I read it in a magazine! Oh, oh Come, on! B-B-Benny and the Jets!”

 

Then it began the same thing that occurred every year they had gone out on this karaoke outing during the start of the school year, the song was slowly becoming a group act. Clint started drumming his fingers on the table as if playing an imaginary piano. Bucky was getting ready to sing along. Sam, Luis, and Rhodey glanced at each other grinning waiting for the opportune moment to join in.

 

“Hey kids, why don't plug into the faithless maybe they're blinded but Benny makes them ageless. We survive, let us take ourselves along where we fight, our parents, out in the streets to find who's right and who's wrong.” Tony managed to get that final section out before they all joined in.

 

“Say, Candy and Ronnie have you seen them yet? Oh, 'cause they're so spaced out! B-B-Benny and the Jets! Ooh, it's sweet and wonderful. Ooh, he's really keen he's got electric boots, a mohair suit. I read it in a magazine. Oh, oh!! B-B-Benny and the Jets!” The drunken voices of Clint, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, and Luis harmonized.

 

“Benny Benny Benny and the Jets! Benny Benny Benny and the Jets!” Bucky and Clint crooned.

 

“Benny Benny Benny and the Jets!” Sam and Rhodey chimed in.

 

There was a long pause in the words as Tony cast a death glare at all of them before he resumed to sing. “Benny Benny Benny and the Jets!”

 

“Benny Benny Benny and the Jets! Benny Benny Benny and the Jets!” The lost battle ended with all of the guys singing along; two new voices joining along, Scott and Steve unable to resist it in the end.

  

The group took a moment to put a pause in the singing in order to order another round of food and drinks. This time it seemed like people were mingling outside of their group as Scott made his way over to Sam and Bucky.

 

Steve had taken it upon himself to leave his group and introduce himself to the women who had yet to fully merge into the group.

 

Keira and Hel had both been talking about the new living order that had taken place. The fact Hel had two years alone with Darcy as Keira pursued her career. “Honestly I’m so glad your back home.” Hel offered as she noticed Steve approaching as she waved at him.

 

“Hi...so, I’m new. I’m Steve, nice to meet you.” He offered shyly as he held out his hand and shook both their hands.

 

“Such a gentleman. I’m Helena and this is Keira.” Hel offered with a smile only to notice another person making their way over. ‘Ack!! Too many new people!!’

 

Natasha couldn’t help but get out of her own seat and introduce herself properly. “Oh, hey you two are new too. Helena and Kiera, right?”

 

Keira was the one to take the lead this time. “Hi, nice to meet you. You sing wonderfully. So do you Steve.” She offered as Hel downed the remaining bit of her drink.

 

“Sup...“ Hel offered before getting to her feet. “I’m going to get a refill. You three want anything?” She asked waiting a few seconds.

 

“Yes, can you get me a dry martini?” Natasha asked.

 

“Shaken, not stirred?” Hel commented warning a chuckle from Keira.

 

Nat smirked, she could totally see the family resemblance now. “Shaken please.”

 

“I’d like a Shirley Temple please, ma’am.” Steve added.

 

Hel laughed slightly out of nerves and actually pleased with herself. “You got it.. I kind of sort of feel like I know you based off of all the rambling Luis does.”

 

Steve looked confused as he looked at Hel, “Luis? I don't know him that well.. I just sort of moved to town today to be honest.”

 

Helena shook her head. “Not you, I’m referring to Natty-cat.” She offered using one of the pet names Luis had assigned. “You're friends with, erm, Sam, right? Sam and Scottie  might be developing a frenemy thing, since Scottie is super close with Luis, so.. yeah... I’ll be back.” She added as she walked to the bar to grab four drinks.

 

Natasha took a seat by Keira and rubbed her temples. “Oy vey.”

•••

 

By the time Hel returned with drinks all the men of the group had hobbled to the stage and in drunken disarray they began singing. “We got sunlight on the sand, we got moonlight on the sea! We got mangoes and bananas you can pick right off a tree!! We got volleyball and ping-pong and a lot o' dandy games!! What ain't we got, we ain't got dames!” It seemed amusing as they managed to rotate through the song itself all the way to the end each member contributing to at the minimum a line or two.  
  
When the song wrapped up Tony, Luis, Scott, and Rhodey returned to their seats as the four remaining continued. Steve looked embarrassed as Bucky, Clint, and Sam took turns sounding like asses as they occasionally drunkenly slurred their words. “A bottle of white, a bottle of red..  
Perhaps a bottle of rose instead.. We'll get a table near the street.. In our old familiar place.. You and I-face to face..” They crooned before nudging poor Steve to join in.  
  
“A bottle of red, a bottle of white. It all depends upon your appetite.. I'll meet you any time you want.. In our Italian Restaurant..” Steve offered occasionally to appease the members of his group. It seemed that they all managed to enjoy themselves as the seated members of the group swayed to the beat applauding at the end.  
  
Luis grabbed poor Scott by the arm once the guys were done. He tossed his best friend the microphone and started singing. Hel and Keira sliding down on their seats as they stared.  
  
Luis enthusiastically belting out his parts. “Doh! Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh ! Hah! Don't believe me just watch! Don't believe me just watch!”  
  
Scott along for the ride as always, “Stop! Wait a minute! Fill my cup put some liquor in it! Take a sip, sign a check! Julio, Get the stretch! Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi! If we show up, we gon' show out! Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy!” He managed dancing along the two candy bros thoroughly enjoying themselves.  
  
How Sam managed to convince Rhodey to sing Gangster’s Paradise was beyond the group. The pair were the most clean cut of the bunch and Tony could be heard snickering in the background when they reached the chorus. “Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise! Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise! Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise! Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise!” It had to be due to the fact that they both grew up in nice gated fenced areas of the city.  
  
Natasha had picked a new song a smile on her lips as she motioned for Luis to join her. Their friendship was the hardest to explain and understand, it mainly ended with them both being heavily involved with the arts program at the school.  
  
“If you're stressed. It's fine dining we suggest. Life is so unnerving. For a servant who's not serving.. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.. Ah, those good old days when we were useful... Suddenly those good old days are gone. Too long we've been rusting.. Needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle! Flabby, fat and lazy.. You walked in and oops-a-daisy! Be our guest! Be our guest!”  
  
If Luis thought he was only going to be the center of attention those who knew him longest had another thing coming. Scott had smirked at Hel as he got up and offered her his hand to assist her to her feet after he had given the music man a heads up on their selection. The two walked over to the stage a bit more at ease than before, it wasn’t all bad after several drinks and performances later to be honest.  
  
Scottie started as he grabbed both of the mics handing one to Helena before he started as soon as the music played. “Uh-huh, uh-huh! Yeah, Hel uh-huh, uh-huh! Good girl gone bad! Uh-huh, uh-huh! Take three...action! Uh-huh, uh-huh, Woah!”  
  
On her cue Hel started her part. “You have my heart and we'll never be worlds apart may be in magazines but you'll still be my star. Baby, 'cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there with you I'll always share ‘cause I...”  
  
“I'm singin' in the rain” Scott chimes in.

  
“We'll shine together. Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling and I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above. I'm singin', singin' in the rain..”

•••

 

It seemed more like a cousin face off. Luis had said something to Helena in passing during one of the songs and she was more than ready to take him on.

 

Hel walked on the stage waiting for her cousin to join her. It was more like a sibling rivalry with how close to one another they were. “Anything you can do I can do better

I can do anything better than you.”

 

Luis rolled his eyes but took the extra mic. “No, you can't.”

 

Hel turned to look him in the eyes. “Yes, I can.”

 

“No, you can't.” Luis added.

 

“Yes, I can.” She countered defiantly.

 

“No, you can't.”

 

“Yes, I can! Yes, I can!”

 

Luis gave her a look before he continued. “Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you.”

 

“No, you're not..”

 

“Yes, I am..”

 

“No, you're not.”

 

“Yes, I am!”

 

“No, you're not..” Hel snapped.

 

“Yes, I am, yes I am!” Luis added before taking in a deep breath. “I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.”

 

“I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow.” Hel added.

 

“I can live on bread and cheese.” Luis continued. 

 

“And only on that?” Hel offered with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Yes.”

 

With her hand on her hip she looked him in the eyes. “So can a rat.”

 

With a frown Luis continued, “Any note you can reach I can go higher.”

 

With hands on both her hips now, “I can sing anything higher than you.”

 

“No, you can't.” He sang in a higher tone.

 

“Yes, I can.” She countered at a higher pitch.  “Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper. I can buy anything cheaper than you.”

 

“Fifty cents.”

 

“Forty cents.”

 

“Thirty cents..” Luis added hoping to have the upper hand.

 

“Twenty cents.” Hel said as she silently shook her head at him.

 

“No, you can't..” He said sounding slightly defeated.

 

“Yes, I can! Yes, I can!” Hel concluded finally out of breath as she patted her cousin on the shoulder.

•••

 

Tony had resumed the stage and dragged poor Rhodey along for the ride as a country tune started playing. "Blame it all on my roots I showed up in boots and ruined your black tie affair. The last one to know. The last one to show. I was the last one you thought you'd see there. And I saw the surprise and the fear in his eyes when I took his glass of champagne. And I toasted you said, honey, we may be through but you'll never hear me complain?"

 

Rhodey and Tony sang together, "Cause I've got friends in low places. Where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away. And I'll be okay. I'm not big on social graces. Think I'll slip on down to the oasis. Oh, I've got friends in low places?"

 

Rhodey, "Well, I guess I was wrong. I just don't belong but then, I've been there before. Everything's all right I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door. Hey, I didn't mean to cause a big scene just give me an hour and then..."

 

"Well, I'll be as high as that ivory tower That you're livin' in ?" Tony continued.

 

"'Cause I've got friends in low places. Where the whiskey drowns And the beer chases my blues away and I'll be okay I'm not big on social graces. Think I'll slip on down to the oasis Oh, I've got friends in low places? I guess I was wrong I just don't belong. But then, I've been there before And everything is alright I'll just say goodnight.. And I'll show myself to the door.”

•••

 

Keira had been the one to select the song, resulting in a soft groan from Helena when they walked on stage and the name appeared on the screen. "Really?" Hel whined as she grabbed the second microphone.

 

Keira looked amused as she started the song, "this is the greatest and best song in the world. Tribute. Long time ago me and my brother Kyle here: We was hitchhiking' down a long and lonesome road. All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon in the middle of the road. And he said."

 

Hel sang her bit, "play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your soul."

 

Keira gave Hel a look before continuing, "Well, me and Kyle: we looked at each other, and we each said, Okay."

 

All they needed was a tiny death glare to get things moving normally, "And we played the first thing that came to our heads, Just so happened to be. The best song in the world, It was the best song in the world. Look into my eyes and it's easy to see One and one make two, two and one make three, It was destiny. Once every hundred-thousand years or so, when the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow, and the grass doth grow."

 

Hel took over, "Needless to say, the beast was stunned. A whip-crack went his whippy tail, and the beast was done. He asked us, Be you angels?"

 

Both girls sang, "And we said, Nay. We are but women." Keira started singing one of the random songs she and Hel would sing in their College dorm. “This is the greatest and best song in the world. Tribute. Long time ago me and my brother Kyle here..” Keira sang and the two managed to play off each other til the last verse.

•••

 

If Luis thought he was only going to be the center of attention those who knew him longest had another thing coming. Scott had smirked at Hel as he got up and offered her his hand to assist her to her feet after he had given the music man a heads up on their selection. The two walked over to the stage a bit more at ease than before, it wasn’t all bad after several drinks and performances later to be honest.

 

Scottie started as he grabbed both of the mics handing one to Helena before he started as soon as the music played. “Uh-huh, uh-huh! Yeah, Hel uh-huh, uh-huh! Good girl gone bad! Uh-huh, uh-huh! Take three...action! Uh-huh, uh-huh, Woah!”

 

On her cue Hel started her part. “You have my heart and we'll never be worlds apart may be in magazines but you'll still be my star. Baby, 'cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there with you I'll always share ‘cause I...”

 

“I'm singin' in the rain” Scott chimes in.

 

“We'll shine together.” Hel added.

 

“Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling and I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds. So dark, up above I'm singin', singin' in the rain.”

•••

 

“Coin operated boy, sitting on the shelf. He is just a toy but I turn him on and he comes to life.. Automatic joy that is why I want.. A coin operated boy..” Hope sang with Luis acting as if he were a wind up doll.  
  
“Made of plastic and elastic.. He is rugged and long lasting.. Who could ever ever ask for more? Love without complications galore..”  
•••  
  
The M4, military four consisting of Steve, Clint, Sam, and Bucky had managed once again to become the center of attention.  
  
Clint had looked at Bucky before reciting the lyrics of the song, “It's been one week since you looked at me. Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry. Five days since you laughed at me saying, Get that together come back and see me.. Three days since the living room.. I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you. Yesterday you'd forgiven me but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry..”  
••••  
  
Hope had led the next song, “Hi! Hi! We're your weather girls and have we got news for you..You better listen.. Get ready all you'll lonely girls.. And leave those umbrellas at home.. Alright!!”  
  
Natasha, Keira and Hel has been convinced to join her. “It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get!! Absolutely soaking wet! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Every Specimen! Tall, blonde, dark and lean! Rough and tough and strong and mean!” The fact they were happily intoxicated made the accompanying dance routine far more hilarious.  
  
It seemed as if the men perceived their number as a challenge as they took over. The dance routine a mix between Magic Mic movements and drunken stupor as the music blasted. It seemed even the waiter was unable to look away from the train wreck of a routine.  
  
“Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find.. Many ways to have a good time.. It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A! It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A!!”  
•••  
  
Sometime during the evening Tony had mentioned something to Luis only to have his cousin over hear and glare at him. The pair had not gotten off in the right foot since their earlier meeting and they were not about to live it down.  
  
Tony thinking it was best to resolve the issue through song had poorly chosen his device. “Dearest, darlingest Rhodsy and Pepsicle...”  
  
Hel had stood across from him arms crossed a scowl evident on her face, “My dear Luis...”  
  
Both began eyes locked, “There's been some confusion over working here at School.”  
  
“But of course I'll care for Scottie,” Helena offered.  
  
“But of course, I'll rise above it.” Tony offered flippantly.  
  
“For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes. There's been some confusion, for you see my coworker is...” the pair managed in unison.  
  
“Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...” Tony sang.  
  
“Vain,” only accented by Hel’s deadpan delivery.  
  
Tony grumbled, “What is this feeling, so sudden and new?”  
  
“I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.”  
  
“My pulse is rushing.”  
  
“My head is reeling..”  
  
“My face is flushing.”  
  
Natasha snickered and leaned over to Clint whispering something about them eventually becoming friends. Clint couldn’t help but bet on how long it would take.  
  
“What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes, Related.. Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!”  
•••  
  
The pair of siblings moved up and Clint couldn’t help but show off behind the piano. The melody for unforgettable filling the air as he and Nat alternated singing lines. That was when the blonde solider beside Bucky looked entranced by the redhead.  
  
“Unforgettable, that's what you are. Unforgettable though near or far. Like a song of love that clings to me... How the thought of you does things to me. Never before has someone been more..”  
•••  
  
Several beers and drinks later the barkeep in change of putting songs up on display began projecting them on the blank wall giving the entire group access to the lyrics. “We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll! We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll! Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll!!!” The crowd sang slightly in tune.  
  
Two more rounds of beer later, Tony lead the group in another drinking song. “We got winners, we got losers, Chain smokers and boozers. An' we got yuppies, we got bikers, An' we got , thirsty hitchhikers.  
And the girls next door dress up like movie stars. Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, I love this bar. We got cowboys, we got truckers, Broken hearted fools and suckers. An' we got hustlers, we got fighters, Early birds and all nighters. And the veterans talk about their battle scars!!”  
  
“Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, I love this bar.” The group managed together.  
  
•••  


“Alright, alright! My man at the bar tells me it’s the last song of the night,” Luis started, only to be met by a few scattered groans. “But don’t be sad! This is only the beginning of the year! More karaoke nights to come!” There were a few more cheers, which Luis grinned at. “Our final song of the night is for everyone. Anyone that wants to jump in, grab a mic! Once the mics are gone, jump in with someone else!”

 

As soon as the opening notes started playing, Kiera jumped up and grabbed one of the other mics. Bucky jumped on Luis’ other side to the other vacant mic. Grinning at Luis, Kiera leaned over for him to hear her. “Theatre people love this song. Seriously, anytime we go out drinking someone will request this song.”

 

“It’s a great song!”

 

“Yes. It’s just amusing. Because…Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?”

 

“Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality,” Bucky and Luis helped croon out the rest of the beginning and the second verses.

 

During the small instrumental break, Hope and Natasha sashayed on stage to join Bucky. “Mama, just killed a man,” they dueted. The rest of the verse was just them, but everyone that was on stage joined them for the ooooohs after the second Mama. And the rest of the verse, since they were done sharing.

 

“Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body’s aching all the time...” Rhodey joined Kiera, and Scott jumped up next to his brother. Helena hit the high note on “Goodbye, everybody,” and stationed herself between Kiera and Luis.  They finished out until the music change.

 

With the music change, Steve surprised everyone and did fake “tip-toes” in time with the music. “I see a little silhouette of a man, Scara-MOUCH, Scara-MOUCH, will you do the FANDANGO?” Sam joined him on Scaramouch. Clint and Tony finally joined, doing air piano for “Thunderbolt and lightning, VERY VERY FRIGHTENING Me~!”

 

“Galileo!” Kiera’s group started the round, then “Galileo!” to Luis’s group. The third Galileo went to Bucky’s group. They took the fourth as well, and the fifth Galileo went back to Luis. Figaro Magnifico went to Kiera’s group. Hel, Luis and Scotty had “I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me” all to themselves. The rest of the group thundered with the answering ripostes. Clint, Bucky, Steve, and Sam sang “Easy come, easy go, will you let me go-o?” Everyone joined in for the next few lines.

 

Tony and Hel launched the first “Mamma mia,” with Kiera, Hope, Scott, and Bucky joining the lead in for “Mamma mia let me go.” The group finished the verse, and with the music change started rocking out as much as they could. The bartender was worried they were going to break the stage, since there was a lot of stomping, but when the words started again the rockstar motions became more controlled.

 

“So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?!?” everyone screamed into the mics. Or, for those not standing around a mic, they just screamed it. “SO you think you can love me and leave me to di~ie?! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!” With the final music change, everyone stopped stomping and crooned the final words. “Any way the wind blows…” everyone’s voices trailed off.

 

There was a moment of silence, before everyone burst out laughing. Scattered cries of “that was _epic_!” mixed with “dude! Super awesome!” and other cries of exaltation.

 

“And so we end 2018’s Ice Breaker Karaoke night!!” Scotty jumped back on the mic. “Let’s thank our host, Luis Valdez!” Luis bowed into the scattering applause before motioning to the bartender. “And to the bartender! Let’s give it up!” Scott continued. Before jumping off the stage, Scott reset the microphone on its stand. “So, how are we getting home?” he asked the group in general.

 

Hel pointed to Kiera. “She’s my ride. She drove.”

 

“Can we crash with you, prima?” Luis asked hopefully. “I, uh, I don’t think I have my car keys anymore.”

 

“That’s ‘cause you didn’t drive,” Scott rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’m good to go. Anyone need a ride towards the convention center? We’re close by.”

 

“But we’re far,” Luis whined. “I miss my cousin!”

 

“Aw Luis, I miss you too!” Hel and Luis fell into a hug.

 

“Lord,” Sam grumbled. “We seriously just spent all day together. Come on you guys, we still have work tomorrow, remember?”

 

“Um, today. It’s past midnight,” Rhodey corrected him.

 

“Ugh,” more than one responded. “This will be interesting.”

 

“Wait.. Wasn’t yesterday Friday?!” Tony managed actually coming to a realization that both Sam and Rhodey were capable of being assholes.

 

Most of the group let out a sigh of relief as they hobbled towards their respective vehicles.

“Tony... I know your drunk.. But it's Tuesday." Clint offered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Son of a bitch!" Hel hissed as she clung to Kiera. "We need to go home and pray to Chuck we have k-cups still.."

••• 

Later that Tuesday morning Steve left his bed begrudgingly to start his morning by slowly making his way into the bathroom.  He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand as the other reached for the medicine cabinet opening it up to grab the tube of toothpaste when he froze staring wide-eyed at the object inside. A single solitary yellow vinyl duckie sat prominently on the tube staring at him with its painted smiling features. He let out an exasperated sigh as he removed the duck sitting it on the corner of the sink before resuming his routine. _‘Where did that come from? Maybe it was something they forgot to remove?’_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I do not own but would like to reference because it helped inspire scenes:  
> Jump On It - The Sugarhill Gang  
> Hel: The slick moves I reference here are from a scene in Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Will and Carlton dancing to this..  
> Glitter in the Air – P!nk  
> Never Say Never – The Fray  
> Iron Eagle (Never Say Die) – King Kobra  
> New York, New York – Frank Sinatra  
> Have a Drink on Me – AC/DC  
> Set it all free – Scarlett Johansson  
> Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance  
> Ding Dong the Witch is Dead - Ella Fitzgerald  
> War Machine AC/DC  
> Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects  
> Benny & the Jets - Elton John  
> Ain’t Nothin’ Like a Dame - South Pacific  
> Scenes from an Italian Restaurant — Billy Joel  
> Anything You Can Do - Annie get your Gun  
> Friends in Low Places – Garth Brooks  
> Uptown Funk Mark Roson feat. Bruno Mars  
> Tribute - Tenacious D  
> Be our guest  
> Instanbul - The Trevor Horn Orchestra  
> Gangster’s Paradise - Coolio  
> Umbrella/Singing in the Rain – Glee  
> Coin Operated Boy  
> One Week – Barenaked Ladies  
> It’s Raining Men  
> YMCA – Village People  
> What is this Feeling? Glinda – Tony & Elphie -Hel  
> Unforgettable – Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole  
> We Built This City – Jefferson Starship  
> I Love This Bar – Toby Keith  
> Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen  
> Kiera: True story. Generally any time four or more of my theatre people go out for drinks, this song happens. And I know it’s never that orchestrated in real life, but DANGIT, it’s FANFICTION!!


	6. Chapter| Six || #Adultingsucks Darcy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to work after fun nights is never fun.

Chapter| Six || #Adultingsucks Darcy...  
  
——  
“You seriously need to get up. Your breakfast is going to go to waste. I slaved over that meal all fucking morning long.” Bucky hissed as he kicked the foot of Sam’s bed.  
  
“Go away!!” Groaned Sam as he covered his face with the blankets. “Go grab Steve!! I want five more minutes..” he growled before throwing the nearest object at Bucky.  
  
“I doubt Clint would treat me this way!” Bucky snapped as he kicked the bed two more times as he caught the flying pillow throwing it back at Sam with enough force to get an umpf.  
  
“Then go live with him!”  
  
“...”  
  
“Bucky..?” Sam said softly pulling the pillow away to see the expression on his buddy’s face. A sigh of resignation escaped him as he got up and patted him on the shoulder. “Okay.. okay.. I was messed up. I shouldn’t have said that. I know we all are adjusting to all this shit because it’s different..”  
  
“Fuckin’ punk.”  
  
“Asshole..”  
  
“Hey breakfast! Mornin’ do you mind if I help myself?” Steve called up the stairs from the kitchen.  
  
“Yeah yeah...” Bucky managed as he smacked Sam on the arm with his good hand before making his way back down. “Don’t be a jack ass. We are all suffering today the sooner we go in the faster it’s over..”  
\---  
  
“I don’t wanna go..” Whined Hel as she went through the motions as she waited for the Keurig to fill her mug as she rubbed her eyes with the balled fist. “It’s too loud and bright..” She hissed looking at the small blonde haired dog who tilted her head to the side confused as the both managed to jump at the loud sound of the door slamming down the hall.  
  
Keira had been resting her head on her hand fell forward at the sound of movement rushing towards the kitchen. “Raaah?” She murmured only to get a deer in the headlights look from Hel.  
  
“Guess what!!!!!” Exclaimed excitedly as Darcy rounded the corner actually wearing her pajamas this time around as she bounced on her feet a large smile plastered on her features.  
  
“Dude.. We’ve discussed this. It’s way too fucking early.” Hel grumbled looking at the clock who cruelly revealed that it was only 6:35.  
  
Keira groaned her agreement as she rested her forehead against the cold wood of the table.  
  
“But.. but...” Darcy stuttered as she worried her lip.  
  
“You know the routine. No loud noises till midday.” Hel added with a sigh as the sound of coffee filled the air. The smaller dog seemed to agree with her mother. “Is it Thor related?” She asked softly as she lifted her mug to her lips.  
  
“Yes...” Darcy managed her tone softer and more accommodating as of this were part of an unspoken routine that formed over the years Keira had been away.  
  
“What happened to our Thor?” Hel asked only earning a confused look from Keira who sat at the table as Darcy nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“He got the job. He is so happy. He says you must have been a good luck charm or something.” Darcy added with a smile. “He wants to take us out for your birthday.” She added.  
  
“It not until the end of the month. He doesn’t owe me anything... I’m just glad he thinks I helped.” Hel said with a smile as she sipped from her cup.  
  
“I’m going to get dressed we work soon. I’m gonna’ FaceTime him...” Darcy added before racing back to her room.  
  
“She’s gonna..” Keira began.  
  
“It’s like their morning ritual. At least I set out her clothes before I came for coffee..” Hel managed as she started to drain the remaining contents of her cup.  
\---  
  
“Do you think our parents are pissed?” Clint asked as he looked at Natasha falling asleep in the seat beside him as he checked his bag once more to ensure he didn’t forget anything.  
  
“I highly doubt it. Didn’t you see Dad’s expression? He was so thrilled about spending time with the twins it’s like we are just accessories.” Nat offered as she cracked an eye open. “Are you upset?”  
  
“Upset about what?” Clint countered as he put the key in the ignition.  
  
“About that girl.” Nat prodded.  
  
“Which girl? I haven’t thought about Bobbi in ages.” He countered only getting a look from his sister before he backed out of the driveway. “Isn’t this too early to have heart to hearts? I mean we are both paying for last night..” He added.  
  
“Don’t dance around it. That girl from last night. Luis’s cousin, the girl you dragged on stage with you. You know the one you sorta kinda got jealous of Scott hanging out with her.” Nat prodded, it was just one of the perks of being a younger sister.  
  
“It was all just fun. I have no clue what you’re talking about Natty.” He countered although internally the reality was dawning on him, maybe he did get a tinny tiny bit annoyed that Helena seemed confident and comfortable with Lang. “Why are women complicated?” He grumbled as he noticed Nat sipping from his cup of coffee. “That’s cold...” he added.  
  
“Meh... you’ll get over it... I’ll buy coffee if you drive us to Plumes before we start work.” Natasha offered with a half-smile as she continued to drink the contents of the mug.  
•••  
  
“Where were you? I thought we were going to be leaving late man..” Luis says as he spies Scott coming back into the apartment.  
  
“I went to the bakery. You know breakfast..” Scott managed as he opened the bag and walked towards his best friend offering him first choice. “I thought you and the gang would appreciate a morning pick me up after last night.” He added with a smile.  
  
“So.. so like are you gonna talk to Hope today?” Luis asked quizzically as he took out a concha and started eating as he tossed the keys to the van to Scott.  
  
“Maybe to offer breakfast. I mean she did seem fun.” Scott said as he managed to catch the keys. Several years of routine had reduced the likelihood of him fumbling and dropping them to the ground. “Come on let’s get going.”  
  
“Hey.. I’m seeing a few more breads in here than what went.” Luis said as he continued looking in the bag.  
  
“That’s for Ms. Angelica in the kitchen. I’m trying to build bridges, break silos, unite the kitchen and custodial staff.” Scott offered and sure enough his education was showing again.  
  
“Too early man.. small words.”  
  
“Feeding to make friends not enemies.”  
  
“See Scottie.. that’s so much easier to understand.” Luis said as he exited the apartment for Scott to lock up.  
\---  
  
“I can’t believe you make a full breakfast every morning.” Steve said looking over his shoulder as he backed the car out of the driveway. “Where did you get all your ideas from anyway?”  
  
“I do. It gives me a chance to see what recipes I can use to teach my students.” Bucky offered as he banged on the seat in front of him hoping to get Sam to move it up some. “I mostly get them from Pinterest. You should see the huge following I have.”  
  
“Dude.. You got a pintrest?!” Sam managed as he rubbed his temples. “Wait.. You even got a following? What do you do like and pin all sorts of food? Do they even know you’re a dude?”  
  
“Yes, and yes I do. No, its also got some craft stuff pinned to it. I teach home economics… I need to find ideas somewhere. I dunno.. I mean I thought about going by BJBarnes.. But with how fast they can jack it up I went with BBarnes.” He offered now wondering if the account even contained an image of him on the profile. “Hey.. can you like move your seat?” Bucky grumbled as he waited for the shorter man in front of him to scoot the seat forward.  
  
“No,” Sam grumbled still half asleep and trying to find the will to move past last night. His hand moved to the lever that adjusted the seat pulling on it only to cause it to collapse completely on the tall man in the back.  
  
“I said move it not recline!” Bucky snapped only to smack his friend upside the head.  
  
“Guys! Guys come on, we all are hurtin’ let’s relax a bit before we go in.” Steve offered sounding like the voice of reason. “Buck move your legs to the side and stretch out. I’m sure you’re just as burnt out as Sammy is. A nice nap for the two of ya’ won’t do any harm.” He added only to hear the movement in the back seat. “Oh..” He managed as he spotted one of the vehicles pulling away in the cult-a-sac containing Clint and Natasha. It seemed interesting at least to him not having been fully aware of the original living arraignments. At the stop sign he noted another vehicle behind him, containing three bodies, two of which he recognized. “Sam.. Buck.. Do you guys know all the neighbors?”  
  
“No..” Bucky said calmly as he cracked an eye open. “Just Clint, Nat, and their folks. We’re always so busy… Not out or home much.”  
  
“Why?” Asked Sam as he sat up in his seat as he noticed someone driving onto their street. “Was that Pepper!?”  
\---  
  
“I am still as shocked as you are that Virginia is even on her way to come take him to work.” Jarvis offered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief.  
  
“I know. Honestly, I would have thought by now she would have given up hope on him..” Peggy offered as she looked up from her book. “At least he’s primping. Should make it less time consuming..”  
“You expect Anthony to be practical?” Jarvis managed as he returned to his seat. “I do wish our home would be done.” He added looking at the sensible four-bedroom single story home. “Can you imagine what it will be like once all the remodeling is done?”  
  
“I can almost see the new granite counter tops, marble baths, and crown molding.” Peggy said with a soft sigh. “We could have just bought a temporary place to live.” She added.  
  
“And what lesson would we teach Tony? Money buys everything and obstacles are non-existent with the right amount of funds in your account?” Jarvis added as he looked at his tea.  
  
“What was the point of us working so hard to earn our place then? I’ve worked long enough and so have you. We should be allowed to enjoy the fruits of all our hard work.” She countered only to look up from the page when there was a gentle knock on the door. “That must be Virginia.” She moved to get up only to have her husband motion for her to remain in her seat.  
  
Jarvis made his way to the door. “Good morning Miss. Potts. How are you this morning?” He greeted as he ushered her inside the home. “Tony is still getting ready. Should be out relatively soon.”  
  
“Good morning Mr. Stark. Good morning Mrs. Stark.” Pepper greeted as she brought in the small tin of biscotti she picked up earlier that morning. “Ah.. I figured as much. He does tend to be a primadonna.” She offered with a soft sigh as she took a seat at the table.  
  
The comfortable silence fell over them as they continued their routine.  
  
“Miss. Potts, I do have a question..” Peggy began as she closed her book setting it on her lap. “Why do you give our son so many chances? He isn’t the best employee or friend to those he associates with.”  
  
“I.. I never actually thought that much on it. I guess it’s because I can see his redeemable qualities more than others. He does try. Although... Occasionally it’s more of a convoluted mess. His heart is always in the right place.” Pepper managed with a small smile she hadn’t pried into Tony’s life all she knew was what he gave her and as wild as it maybe she enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that Miss. Potts. Honestly, I am. I just wished he’d look at what was right in front of him sometimes.” Jarvis offered as he heard movement in the hall.  
  
“Sorry Pep. I could have just taken the train over, but I know you wanted me there like early.” Tony started as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
“I need you there. Last time I let you take the train you kept missing your stops. That meeting with the regional office regarding the IT cutover that is taking place is today and you’re the only one who knows what they are talking about.” Pepper said as she got up from her seat. “I need you to go and sit on that webinar and play nice.” She added fixing his collar and his tie. “Don’t rub in the fact you know more than they do please. Last time you did that they lost all our school’s electronic information.”  
  
“Yes, but I did have it all backed up to the cloud.” He countered as he smiled at her. “Okay.. Okay, let’s get going. I need to fill you in on the events of Luis’s Karaoke night… Did you know your assistant doesn’t like me!?” He added waving a goodbye to his parents as he led Pepper out the door to her car.  
  
“Really, you don’t say?” Sarcasm seemed to be unnoticed in her voice as Tony began sharing all the details of the night before.  
\---  
  
The morning in the local diner was quiet and peaceful as Hope cut into her pancake. She had been discussing quantum molecular theory with her father as he shared the morning with her. It was still relatively early no need to rush through the weekly ritual to get to work.  
  
“How was last evening? Did Mr. Valdez make it even more disruptive than usual?” Hank asked as he reached for his coffee.  
  
“It’s the same thing every year. We relaxed and are preparing for the battles to actually start when the students return.” Hope said between bites. “He did invite a few new people, three in total. One was a relative who is working for Ms. Potts, the other in Human Resources - god willingly she doesn’t separate like all the other staff members or have spotty attendance like the others. Then one of the custodians... Lang.”  
  
“Ahh.. yes, Mr. Lang’s application and information came past my desk. He is strange.” He offered as he moved to grab his slice of toast. “Historically charged with burglary makes hiring him very difficult. It was a non-violent crime the person whom he stole from was actually deserving of it.” He added thinking about it just a bit more. “From my understanding his case opened Cross Technologies up to further investigation and they discovered many more safety violations and accounting errors that resulted in their closure.”  
  
“I do remember seeing that in the news.” Hope replied as she finished her food. “If he’s so intelligent why is he working as a custodian at a school?”  
  
“Have you tried looking for work after being locked away in prison? I’m betting no one else was willing to hire an ex-con.”  
\---  
  
The parking lot later began to fill with members of the faculty, some who were present at Luis’s start of year karaoke night and others who preferred doing their own thing away from the group of indisputable chaos.  
  
Keira, Hel, and Darcy had arrived shortly after a familiar looking Mitsubishi pulled in ahead of them. The later girl looking excited beyond measure as she nearly flung the door open while the vehicle continued to move. “Darcy my god if you jump out of this car while it’s moving I’m going to kicking your ass!” Hel hissed as she managed to threaten enough to keep her friend inside as she parked. It was then the woman jumped from the vehicle at full sprint to jump at the tall blonde man.  
  
“My love! Had I known you were going to be here this early I would have gone to pick you up myself.” Thor said with a bright radiant smile that Hel and Keira had no understanding how it could originate that early in the morning.  
  
It was then that Kiera noticed another figure arrive in the parking lot that caused her to pale before she bolted toward the building leaving the blonde man confused as if he might have been the cause of the departure.  
  
“Thor.. Don’t let that bother you. She might have seen someone who’s become a pain in the..” Hel began only to be cut off by Darcy.  
  
“An ass.. not a good-looking ass but an ass.” Darcy offered as she grabbed Thor by the hand and lead the way to the buildings more than excited to give a tour.  
  
Helena was about to comment about how it sucked to be the one left alone. She was about to start walking in when the sound of the customized horn started to play, the Cucaracha hung in the air causing the young woman to groan with dread evident in her tone.  
  
“Prima!!!” Luis’s voice carried as his van pulled up beside the SUV. Scott waved from the driver’s side as he shifted the gear into park. “Look it! Scottie got us all bread..” he added as he got out of the van it was a little more sluggish than usual.  
  
“See I know after most nights out we need carbs and starches. The sort of stuff that absorbs all the alcohol in our systems.” Scott offered as he got out and locked the van up.  
  
Several more cars arrived in the parking lot and a few more familiar faces filtered out joining the trio.  
  
“Luis it was amazing as always.” Natasha managed as she took a sip from her second large mug of coffee as she walked ahead of her brother who was lagging behind to talk to his group of military friends.  
  
“Natty, Yeah it was off the hook as always right! So glad you enjoyed it!” Luis added as he waved at Clint and the others who looked as if they were now comparing notes in regard to something.  
  
Clint broke away from the group and looked at Hel and Luis. “You guys like live on our street?” He asked more directed at Luis as if he was having a very evident what the fuck moment that could change everything.  
  
“Nah man.. I don’t live there.” Luis offered as he noticed Hel looking confused. “You guys live like further up the sac right? I’m like always there but I don’t like own property or nuthin. So like Scottie and I we rent an apartment near Birch and Lincoln. Why you askin?” He added before he looked at Hel. “But Hel and the girls live out there. They been there for like four years.. well her and Darcy have. Kat just like recently moved back to town.”  
  
“Why are you such a chismoso?” Hel hissed as she shook her head as Scott opened the bread bag to offer her something to eat. “See if I make your ass dinner.” She mumbled only to grab a bread.  
  
“Don’t be getting me involved..” Scott added as he turned to read the expression on Clint’s face as if trying to understand the whole situation. “Why is there something wrong with the street?” He added wondering if the girls needed to move.  
  
“No.. it’s just there are more people who live one the street that we know than we initially expected.” Clint commented as he too was offered a bread. He grabbed one from the bottom as he took a large bite from the bread. “Thanks my daughter’s been eating all the bread lately..”  
  
“So it was you girls I saw this morning.” Steve offered as he moved towards the group Sam and Bucky not far behind him. Scott turned offering bread again all of them grabbing something for themselves despite already having eaten.  
  
Natasha sighed as she moved to stand by Hel. “It’s starting to sounds as if we’re going to be cursed with babysitting.”  
  
“Meh.. it can’t be that bad.. I’ve watched Darcy plenty of times.” Hel offered.  
  
As if the fates wanted to add more to the complicated living situation it threw a curveball as Pepper’s car pulled up and parked in the reserved spot. Tony exiting from the vehicle still ranting about how her assistant thought of his as vain. “Good morning..” She greeted before Sam moved towards her.  
  
“So.. you drive to our street for what?” Sam asked before connecting the dots. Fuck him. “Tony lives out there don’t he?”  
  
“Tony lives where?” Stark asked as he made his way over before noting the deer in the headlights look that was etched on Helena’s face. “You aren’t serious.. don’t tell me you all live out there..”  
  
“Fu—“  
\---  
  
Why did it seem that every staff meeting seemed to suck the life out of the workforce each and every time? Was it because the region office acted more like dementors who sapped away your happiness? Was it the fact when most meetings happened someone managed to ask a stupid question that had been covered twice near the end causing it to go on for another hour? Or was it because this meeting was something that should have been handled as a single phone call to the Information Technology department? The eternal question why did meetings truly exist?  
  
Tony had been drumming his fingers on the table in front of him his notepad covered in concept designs for him to tinker with when he got home. Not a single thing on it pertained to the system refresh or the updated office software that needed to be added to every single system that was to be deployed. He was bored and so far he had a monopoly of how fast he could do things because no one knew or understood a single thing that was said on the call. At least.. he thought that was the case.  
  
Helena had been roped along to take minutes her page covered in details and timelines regarding the deployment as she waited to return to her desk and type it up. The sooner they were done the better off she was, her Advil in the desk drawer calling to her.  
  
“We’ll get Tony on this immediately. It’s going to probably take a while since he’s the only support we have here.” Pepper offered as Hel arched a brow.  
  
The call was ended and Hel looked at Tony curiously. It seemed as if the pair needed to have a little heart to heart.  
  
“It’s going to take me about a month and half to get all this handled. Don’t worry about it..” Tony offered nonchalantly as he looked at Pepper who looked distracted.  
\---  
  
“Helena.. I’m going to go with Rhodey to pick up something for the next meeting. Tony might drop by my office to pick up his lunch.” Pepper offered as she stood in the doorway before going on her errands for the school.  
  
That left Helena in charge of the office typing away minutes. As she flipped through her notes a familiar figure loomed in the doorway looking for signs of Ms. Potts. “Hey, since your here anyway theres something I’ve been meaning to ask you about.” She offered luring the bug into her web.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and walked in grabbing one of the vacant office chairs moving it directly in front of her desk. “What could you possibly want to know?” He countered before spinning himself in the seat.  
  
“So that meeting this morning for the IT cutover to the new system..” Hel began as she rolled her eyes at his immature behavior.  
  
“Yeah.. it’s going to take about a month or so. You took the minutes remember.” He commented as he gestured at the small pile of papers littering her desk.  
  
“Soooooo... Microsoft Outlook only needs to update once and that can take what.. two may be three days to orchestrate that sort of massive update push through the active directory.”  
  
“... yeah?” Tony said slowly beginning to feel a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“So if it only takes another three days to swap out the older systems with the newer ones?” Hel offered with a hints of a plan forming in her mind.  
  
“So...?” Was that pain in his gut the anxiety people ranted about?  
  
“It only takes about a day to make the systems talk to each other doesn’t it?” She offered leaving it open to interpretation as the shit eating grin graced her features.  
  
The chair had come to an abrupt stop. “Fuck!” He cursed having been found out.  
  
“So in reality it should take a week maybe a week and a half tops to get everything set up.”  
  
“What are you going to do now? Snitch my ass out to Pepper? Kick me out of my job?” Tony said looking at the demon in sheep’s clothing.  
  
“Nope.. so long as we come to an understanding. You aren’t the only computer nerd around here anymore Tony..” Hel offered with a brightly wicked smile.  
  
“What is it going to cost me?” Tony grumbled.  
  
“I have a few ideas actually. One of which involves you being nicer to Pepper. The second being I want the first computers for cut over to include mine, Keira, Darcy, Luis, Pepper, and to have sound..”  
  
“What! But—!”  
  
Hel quickly tisks him as she leans forward on her desk. “I understand you don’t exactly need to work here. A certain chismoso mentioned that you don’t exactly need the job as much as you pretend you do. Luis found out because Jovita, Franco’s baby sister’s sitter, found out Jonathan’s ex-baby’s mama, from the cleaners, helped Chris with his taxes, who used to be a chauffeur, two years ago when he was training his replacement John-John to take over his place as your dad’s driver. Basically I know your dad is from one of the founding Sunnydale families.. so it shouldn’t be a big issue..” She offered with a smirk.  
  
Tony scowled as he narrowed his gaze on her. “Just how connected are you two to the town?”  
  
Helena smiles prettily. “I don’t think you ever want to find out..” She offered as soon as she finished the sound of movement in the hall caused her to sit back up and resume typing away.  
  
“Hi Tony.” Pepper managed as she carried a box only to have Stark quickly jump to his feet and carry it for her. “Uhh thanks? I’m glad you’re here. I was going to ask if you needed me to contract a sub for your classes while you change the system over.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s going to be that necessary Pep. Jeezus what is in this thing?” Tony managed as he walked into her office that assistant of hers was going to destroy him.  
\---

  
The rest of the day seemed to become a blur as the group and the rest of the staff continued with their day. Those who had ventured out during a work night had all been suffering.  
  
Keira had enjoyed more than her fair share of chocolatey peanut butter as she struggled to remain awake as she updated emergency contact information in the HR system.  
  
Bucky had yawned more than usual as he scrolled through items on his Pinterest trying to select projects for his future students. He was not going to fail them, seriously these kids had to at minimum know how to sew, boil an egg, and make a simple dinner. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he fought another loud yawn.  
  
Steve had been hard at work decorating his space. Political Science could be a fascinating subject if given the right atmosphere. He had managed to get a little more sleep than his friends, so he was faring well.  
  
Rhodey had been in conversation with Pepper when he propped his head up and felt his eyes dropping. It was hard enough for him to not fall asleep during the webinar about the budget that was established, the evening of galivanting with his group hadn’t prepared him for the uncomfortable sleep awaiting him at home due to Honey’s pregnancy. The poor man hadn’t been allowed to lay in bed when he got in because she kicked him off because the smell of alcohol on him made her nauseous.

For Sam, the piecing whistle didn’t stop even after he stopped blowing into it. His head ached as if Bucky smacked him again with his metal arm. The sounds on the field seemed were nothing less than a riot as far as he was concerned. Did they have to have kids running on the field today for football?

\---

The crimson haired woman had emerged from the staff lounge with a large mug clasped in her hands with what could be amounted to her fourth pot of coffee. Walking cautiously in order to not spill a single drop of the precious liquid life in her hands she arches a brow at her brother. Clint was leaning against the wall, arm shielding part of his head as he groaned in displeasure.

In a smug tone as she approaches him, Natasha couldn’t help but ask him. “What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be working?”

 

“The jackhammer in my head is still going... for reasons.” He grumbled softly.

 

Natasha laughs, “Big baby.. Coffee?”

 

“Out of sheer curiosity. How many cups of coffee is that today?” He counters pulling away from the wall slightly to look at her.

 

“About four pots.. Give or take the three I had in the car earlier.” She offers sincerely.

 

“That much caffeine is bad for you. You know, that right?” He adds.

 

“But I love the way it puts a sparkle in my eye and a filter in my mouth.” Natasha responds.

 

“Sadly, I believe you.”

 

“Of course you should believe me.. I’m your younger sister.”

\---

They mighty have fallen, as Luis had long since fallen asleep with his head on his desk. A large oversized algebra book was resting in a form of a tent on his head as if to shield the light from his eyes.

Scott rolling the cart by to collect trash peers in. “Dude whats with the book?”

Luis couldn't connect enough sounds to make anything more than the sound that escaped him. "Rarr…"

Scott laughed slightly as he shook his head. "You sound like your dead."

"Brains.." Luis managed.

"You gonna starve. I'm but a lowly custodian." Scott offered laughing a bit more as he cleaned the trash out and replaced the bag. 

"Shut up, Scottie." Luis groaned.

"What are you complaining about? I've been dealing with fumes all day on a nauseous stomach." Scott commented.

"Meh…" Was the only verbal response that escaped Luis as he opened and scavenged a drawer. Grabbing hold of a small container before throwing it forcefully in the direction he assumed was Scott's head as he refused to move from his make shift book shelter.

"Oh wow! I was running out! Thanks bro." Scott adds contently having caught the small box of tic-tacs in his hands before neatly tucking them into a pocket.

"BLEEHHHH..."

\---

Tony at the end of the day fulfilled his part of his black mail induced duties. Helena seemed far too pleased when Pepper looked happy despite the end of the day growing even closer and her productivity stilled for a moment. The strawberry blonde had signed on and called out to her assistant to log on as well, so they could test the new connective software. The instant messenger application automatically opened without issues before populating the staff at the school in to categories by department. This would hopefully lower the need to have physical meetings and increase productivity with brainstorming being a message away.

 

V.POTTS: Hello. Did this work?

H.GRAYSON: Yes, Ma'am.

V.POTTS: Good. I'm going to see if it works with me adding James to this.

H.GRAYSON: Okkies.

**_J.RHODES added to conference_ **

J.RHODES: Wow. That was fast! Damn Tony's on a roll.

**_T.STARK added to conference_ **

T.STARK: I can easily take this all away!!

H.GRAYSON: Mr. Stark, you have several more users to convert today. Did you want me to hold your calls?

V.POTTS: Aww.. Thanks Helena. That would be helpful. Tony, you don't have to worry about manning your station. She'll forward your messages to you and handle the calls to your office.

**_V.POTTS exited conference_ **

**_J.RHODES exited conference_ **

H.GRAYSON: See I can be nice

T.STARK: I see right through your facade!

H.GRAYSON: :)

H.GRAYSON: Sure... ttyl Keira, Darcy, Thor, and Luis need it before you leave today

T.STARK: I despise you..

H.GRAYSON: I believe the proper term is adore ttyl!!!

**_H.GRAYSON exited conference_ **

**_\---_ **

In the later part of the day a short stocky looking woman who seemed as if she had an ego that could rival Tony’s walked into the main office. The receptionist was quickly typing away when she paused arching a brow at the woman who didn’t seem to own a mirror as her hair seemed to rival Brigitte Bardot beehive.

 

“May I be of assistance?” Hel asked curiously as she arched a brow.

 

“It’s a high level skill set. None of your concern. Is Ms. Potts in?” The woman said in an uppity tone.

 

“Yes, But She is currently in a meeting with the district representative. Can I take a message for her?”

 

“No. I need to see her this instant. It’s pertaining to the Booster club funds we collected. In addition, there is a concern pertaining to the selection of the fall show. Valdez can’t seem to understand the importance of a spiritual message being used as a means to convince this generation to align their morality.” The woman offered without hesitation as if she loved the sound of her voice a little too much.

 

“Oh.. okay.” Hel managed biting her tongue.

 

Pepper had stepped out of her office in hopes of darting into the bathroom for a break before the next meeting of the day. She froze in her steps. “Ohh.. Ms. Rattagin, I wasn’t expecting to see you until next week.”

 

“I need to talk to you, urgently. Mr. Valdez is going to be putting on a performance of the Adams Family musical in October. I suggested he go with, ‘A Long Bridge Over Deep Water. ‘ It’s both passionate and compassionate as it prompts the question of our youth- How does faith both unite and divide us?” The woman ranted.

 

Poor Pepper didn’t ever have a chance to counter with her comment about the children being part of the public school system as the short woman continued to talk.

 

“It explores the invisibility of faith, how unconsciously we assume about another’s religion.”

\---

**_K.THOMPSON is online_ **

**_D.DENNINGS is online_ **

H.GRAYSON: Finally!! Your online!!

K.THOMPSON: Hi

D.DENNINGS: Hi

D.DENNINGS: … that’s all you guys wanted?!

H.GRAYSON:  Yesh!! Instant access to all!!!

K.THOMPSON: Oh god power trip much?

H.GRAYSON:  Just a little bit

D.DENNINGS: Sigh

H.GRAYSON:  Come on! Controlling Stark is awesome!!!

D.DENNINGS: Power corrupts

K.THOMPSON: Beware the devil box and its allure

H.GRAYSON:  The computer or me?!

D.DENNINGS: Both

H.GRAYSON:  … Dude wtd PTA mom!

H.GRAYSON:  Where did you go!!?! Keira!!!!

K.THOMPSON Away 15 minutes

H.GRAYSON:  Poke

H.GRAYSON:  poke

H.GRAYSON:  Poke! Where the hell are you?!

D.DENNINGS: Why did you leave us?!

K.THOMPSON: %$%$%@$*&^*(&(%

D.DENNINGS: You ok?

K.THOMPSON: PTA MOM just met her

H.GRAYSON:  Big ass hair, short body?

D.DENNINGS: Gucci pants and sun visor???

H.GRAYSON:  Walks as if 3x’s her size??????

K.THOMPSON: Wow its like you guys know her too..

D.DENNINGS: Yeah, she’s the bitch Hope can’t stand. :)

D.DENNINGS: She’s always asking about the booster club funds.

H.GRAYSON:  OMG that Bitch was in here earlier!!!!

D.DENNINGS: Really I’m shocked she hasn’t stopped by…

H.GRAYSON:  She was raging about Lulu’s choice in play

H.GRAYSON:  Not spiritual enough?! WTF?!

D.DENNINGS: I thought no religion in schools? Its public school isn’t it?!

K.THOMPSON: Yeah it is public school. How is Addam’s Family not Spiritual?!

D.DENNINGS: It’s about ohana!

H.GRAYSON:  and respecting people’s life choices and décor

K.THOMPSON: This is why were friends and understand each other

D.DENNINGS: Dun na na na

K.THOMPSON: Snap

H.GRAYSON:  snap

D.DENNINGS: Dun na na na

K.THOMPSON: Snap

H.GRAYSON:  snap

D.DENNINGS: Dun na na na

K.THOMPSON: Dun na na na

H.GRAYSON:  Dun na na na

D.DENNINGS: Snap

H.GRAYSON:  Snap

K.THOMPSON: We are so not getting anything done here

H.GRAYSON:  Its communication at its finest

\---

It had been about an hour later when the creature had made its way down the hallway into Darcy’s neck of the woods. Silently the woman cursed herself having voiced it to the universe via instant messenger. “Hello Jolene! How was your summer?” Darcy asked with her best faux customer service voice as she approached the counter.

 

“I want to talk to Ms. Pym.” Jolene countered ignoring the other woman’s attempts at pleasantries.

 

“Well I’m all you got until she get back. So how can I help you?” Darcy asked again. “I mean its going to be a long while.. And I mean long while since she stepped out for her lunch.”

 

“Can you pull up the Booster Club budget? I need to see what activities we need to be cut so the boys don’t have to work on funding.” Ratcliff offered unknowingly striking a nerve.

 

“You want to cut other groups from using the funds? They spent all summer selling chocolate bars and bath bombs.” Darcy said hesitating on the binder with the budget under the counter. Part of her wanting to throw it at the selfish woman. “Is this about the clubs rejecting your suggestions?”

 

“They weren’t suggestions. They were directives. If the school doesn’t want to keep the top performing group at a higher standard that they deserve then who’s to say they won’t go to other schools who value them.”

 

“This is public school. Its not like their pro players. Football isn’t the strongest at the school. The Soccer team has won awards and so has both the baseball teams.” Darcy added annoyed only to spot a blonde in the hallway.

 

“Darcy! I wanted to see if you wanted have dinner this evening.” Thor asked as he approached the counter, he seemed to attract Jolene’s attention as the sound of another person in the hall could be heard.

 

Hope had been walking back with Scott as she sipped from a McDonald’s cup trying not to laugh at something he said. It seemed that it came to a crashing halt as she sighed saying her quick goodbye before returning to her post. “Ratcliff, you’re here. The year hasn’t even started yet.” Hope snipped as she looked at the post-it note on the door.

 

Darcy had quickly written a warning for her as she seemed pre-occupied with Thor.

 

“I’m afraid the system is down today. Its been all the transition between systems. I’m sure when you visit next week. We’ll have that information ready for you.” Hope offered politely as possible.

\---

H.GRAYSON: Are you leaving home on time?

K.THOMPSON: I am hoping too.

H.GRAYSON:  Dude!

K.THOMPSON: I have so much shit to clean up

H.GRAYSON:  Lazy bitch in the cube next to you?

K.THOMPSON: Yes.

H.GRAYSON:  She needs to go

K.THOMPSON: I know but she’s hardly ever here to begin with

H.GRAYSON:  Dude!

K.THOMPSON: I know.. Why do you think I drink more than I used to?

H.GRAYSON:  I thought it was part of adulting. You know the time-honored ritual of jumping into adulthood with a bottle of wine in one hand and half bottle of Tennessee honey in other

K.THOMPSON: Well there is that

H.GRAYSON:  I’ll dump the keys with you before I leave then. No point in being stranded here.

K.THOMPSON: Darcy is running away with Thor so you don’t have to wait for her

H.GRAYSON:  WTF?! How do you know before me!?

K.THOMPSON: Hope came by with Darcy to introduce herself officially..

K.THOMPSON: You know not at karaoke

K.THOMPSON: Because as far as Darcy knows Hope was never there

H.GRAYSON: LMFAO! Oh geeze we need to take her out with us. I’ll just drop the keys before I go home

K.THOMPSON: tomorrow I’ll have my own car

H.GRAYSON: that’s soooo not eco-friendly you know. We all live in the same house

K.THOMPSON: I got to leave early to help Yolanda move in

H.GRAYSON: traitor!!

K.THOMPSON: serious? We talked about it she needs to move in before she starts work. It will ease in the transition

H.GRAYSON: fine. Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you tomorrow

K.THOMPSON: seriously?

**_L.VALDEZ is online_ **

L.VALDEZ: Sup ladies!!

H.GRAYSON: Kat is leaving me for another woman!

L.VALDEZ: 4real?

K.THOMPSON: she’s exaggerating

H.GRAYSON: fine leaving early for our new roommate

L.VALDEZ: oh shit more of you in a single house?

L.VALDEZ: good luck

H.GRAYSON: hey since your here drop me off at home today plz

L.VALDEZ: ...

L.VALDEZ: ...

K.THOMPSON: really Luis?

L.VALDEZ: ...

H.GRAYSON: I swear to chuck I will not feed you this week!

L.VALDEZ: I had to consult with my advisor

H.GRAYSON: Hi Scottie!!!!

K.THOMPSON: Hi

L.VALDEZ: really wtf

K.THOMPSON: he’s nicer.. at times

K.THOMPSON: he does tend to be your voice of reason

H.GRAYSON: sooo

H.GRAYSON: what you decide?

L.VALDEZ: are you making dinner for us tonight?

H.GRAYSON: omg obviously

L.VALDEZ: ok we’ll drop you off

K.THOMPSON: okay ttyl guys

H.GRAYSON:  Brilliant!!! TTYL!!!

K.THOMPSON: BYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! See you later!!

\---

The campus seemed to share in a sigh of relief as time finally arrived to go home. Hel had rounded the corner to HR to drop the car keys off with Keira so she could make sure the guy’s didn’t run off without her, when she noticed someone rushing at the last moment to try to get something fixed. Scowling she rushed ahead to at least leave her best friend a means of getting home. It looked as if the person was there searching for someone else, who magically disappeared before their arrival.“Keira, here are the keys. See you at home. I’m making dinner, they want chimichangas. My chauffeurs are waiting for me.” She offered quickly before escaping.

\---

It seemed a lot more visible to them as they exited their homes that they noticed the others more in neighborhood. Hel, Scott, and Darcy had taken a walk the night before and spotted Clint taking out the trash. Sam unloading the car filled with groceries as it appeared two little kids zipped around in the front yard one of them hesitating for a moment before continuing to play.

 ---

The next day arrived with a little less hangover and slightly more sleep for all those involved in the scandalous outing on a Monday. 

\---

H.GRAYSON: What ya up too?

K.THOMPSON: working til I leave

H.GRAYSON: Fuddy dud

K.THOMPSON: I have only an hour left

H.GRAYSON: That’s an eternity!

K.THOMPSON: it’s only a four hour day for me  
H.GRAYSON: Don’t rub it in  
K.THOMPSON: you.. you’re the one nm  
H.GRAYSON: Dude you think she’ll be okay  
K.THOMPSON: yes, she’s dealt with a lot worse  
H.GRAYSON: Don’t forget to go over the list  
K.THOMPSON: you still have that ratty old thing?  
H.GRAYSON: Yes, for reasons.  
K.THOMPSON: where is it?  
H.GRAYSON: By the Keurig  
K.THOMPSON: okay.  
H.GRAYSON: See you later then. Abandon me why don’t you.  
K.THOMPSON: I’ll have pizza ready when you get out  
H.GRAYSON: Should I bring Lulu and Scottie?  
K.THOMPSON: why not? They’re our movers  
H.GRAYSON: I’ll remind thems laterz  
\---

_K.THOMPSON: away 30 minutes_

H.GRAYSON: Why did you leave me?! D,:

 

\---

Keira has long since left from the office earlier to assist in Yolanda’s transition to the new home. She had been inside the house washing dishes when she spotted the car pull up against the curb. Setting the dish down she made her way outside a smile as she walks towards the shorter woman to give her a hug.

 

“Key! There you are! I’m sorry I’m late. I took the wrong exit to get here.” Yolanda offered with a small frown.

 

“Its fine. Hence the precise directions I sent to your phone. It happens.” Keira offered.

 

“Yeah. Thanks again for that. Yay, I’m here. Is everyone inside?” Yolie asked.

 

“No, I left early from work.”

“Oh.. so what am I walking into?”

 

“Well that’s the other reason I left early.”

 

“Is it that bad? Oh god.. What have you done to me?”

 

“Nothing… yet.”

 

“Keira!”

 

“Yolanda… You came willingly. Remember this.”

 

“Under false pretense!”

 

Keira gave the girl a look. “What false pretense? I said some friends of mine had a room for rent. We were in Sunnydale and we could transfer to the school here. None of that was false.”

 

“But why did your friends need a full history? Detailed explanations the whole works its like I’m going to work at a government agency.” Yolie said with a sigh.

“Okay.. Just for clarification only one needed that sort of information. She tends to be the one who’s harder to handle.” Keira clarified.

 

“I can still call the moving truck and tell them to turn it around.” Yoli countered.

 

“But then you wouldn’t know about all the microbreweries are in the area. Or even worse where all the wineries are.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t so stop that. Besides would you want to go back to a town where your psycho ex-boyfriend can put a hit on you?” Keira added.

 

“I can still hate you.”

 

“And this too shall pass.” Keira added with a smirk.

 

“What the fuck? Really already?” Yoli whined.

 

“You know what you signed up for when you started hanging out with me. Random quotes, movie references, insistence to go to musicals, and most importantly books.”

 

With a heavy sigh Yolie follows after Keira, “Okay. Where’s my room? The truck will be here in about an hour..”

 ---

D.DENNINGS: Are we going to have lunch together?

H.GRAYSON: Sure. Where?

L.VALDEZ: Where’s my invita?!

H.GRAYSON: De versa

L.VALDEZ: Pues why not?

H.GRAYSON: I thought you and scottie were coming along like usual

L.VALDEZ: Oh.. Nm

**_T.ODINSON is online_ **

T.ODINSON: Hello! Have you all decided on where we shall feast for our lunch?

D.DENNINGS: Panda?

L.VALDEZ: Nah.. Wong’s is soo much better

T.ODINSON: What about Hula’s?

H.GRAYSON: OMG Their pulled pork is great

D.DENNINGS: Hula’s it is!!

\---

The past half hour or so had been spent touring the home. It seemed to have a pretty open floor plan and to Yolie’s amusement a fully stocked pantry filled with booze. They had gotten back to the first level and down a hall where a bio-hazard sign rested on a door. “Who’s room is that?”

 

“That’s Darcy’s. You’ll meet her soon.”

 

“Is there a reason for the bio-hazard sign.” Yolie asked confused.

 

“Yes, so I’m going to open the door.”

 

“Am I going to get some airborne illness or something?” Yolie questioned looking slightly petrified.

 

“No, I doubt it.” Keira offers having opened the door, the room was normal at least from initial appearances of it. After a few moments of looking inside, you’d discover the large wall that looked as if it came off of a crime drama with red x’s on certain areas.

 

“Whats with the x’s? Are they murders?”

 

“No… Just the places she’s not allowed to go back to.”

 

“Wait. Like she’s not legitimately allowed to go back or bans you instilled?”

 

“It’s a mix of both to be honest. Hel started it in high school. This way we could track where we could or couldn’t go to with her at any given time.”

 

“So how much history am I allowed to have on this person?”

 

“Well… let me make us a cup of tea before I start.”

\----

After work the group managed to get home safely. Scott, Luis, and Helena had arrived a few moments before Darcy and Thor. The van pulling up behind the moving van as the two men looked at each other as if they had been cheated. "No! Don't give me that look. We need you two to help ups get her settled inside." Helena adds in her defense as the guys get out grumbling about how it was unfair. "I'll make chorizo with papa burritos." She added with a little more sweetness as the grumbling fades as they start moving several things inside the house.

 

Thor's car eventually arrives. "I'll assist them." He offers before pressing a quick kiss to Darcy's lips before getting out as the two girls walk into the house. This was definitely going to be fun, a brand new person they had yet to meet moving in. The dynamics were certainly going to change.

 

Yolie had been sipping from her mug at the bar stool at the counter. Keira amused as the guys moved things into the house her phone glued to her ear as she waited for verbal confirmation of their order.

 

"Hi, I'm Yolanda. You can call me Yolie. So, what's fun around here?" The newcomer asked.

  
"I'm Darcy. Well..there's this bar on Portman, this pub on Lucas, this other bar called the Ringer near Hawthorne, this wickedly awesome alehouse called Sorrento, and also a microbrewery called the Field house, then there's another micro-brew called Grillin & Chillen." Darcy offered with a warm smile as if she was hoping to be helpful.

 

Helena sighed. "I'm Helena.. Hel for short. Darcy, she just got here.."

 

Keira had ended the call in time to pinch the bridge of her nose. "..."

 

Nervously Yolie laughed, "So...you like to drink?"

 

"Oh god yes!"

  
\----

The end of the day drew to a close as Steve made his way back into his home. It had definitely been a busy past few days, he walked into the bathroom to wash his face before bed. The routine was simple as he splashed himself with cold water, reaching for his towel he felt something sitting on it as he used his hand to wipe at his eye so he could visually see what it was.

 

Lo and behold that rubber duck from the night before had moved.

 

Steve sighed as he took a deep breath. He’d figure out which of his roommates was being an asshole, soon.

—— 

The night dragged on as it seemed the Yolie, Keira, Darcy, Thor, Hel, Luis and Scott enjoyed their dinner. Yolie has gotten up to refill her cup of tea using the Keurig when she spotted a typed index card hanging over it. “Umm.. what’s this?” She asked holding the index card five list items were typed out and the sixth thing was definitely hand written on.

> Things Darcy is allowed to do:
> 
> Without supervision  
>  1.) Sex  
>  2.) Personal Taxes  
>  3.) Eat at home; Heat-up leftovers  
>  4.) Spend time in her own room  
>  5.) Spend time with Thor  
>  All other instances, occurrences, outings,
> 
> plans, events, spontaneous events,
> 
> and appointments must be monitored.  
>  _6)_ Use the Keurig :D

 

“You forgot to go over the list with her didn’t you?” Hel asked as she took a bite.

 

Keira sighed. “There was a lot to cover.”

 

“It’s things I’m allowed to do. It’s short but it completely makes sense. They’ll explain it later I guess.” Darcy offered between bites.

 

”...”


	7. Chapter| Seven || Another Brick in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis, burnout, weekend, Mondays, and a birthday. Oh yeah.. Most importantly the swear jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out me and my co-author don't know how to write short chapters.   
> Sorry for the wait. Please read and review.

**_Thursday - 08/23_**  
\- - -

The day started out like every other one before it. The group had gone into work performed their duties and returned home. The simple routine occasionally flipped onto its side by a random lunch or snack adventure. Luis and Helena had been at the store contemplating the sodas they had on the conveyor belt. “Mama prefers RC.” Hel commented rolling her eyes at the pack of Pepsi. “No, she likes Pepsi.” Luis countered as they finally reached the cashier both trying pay the clerk at the same time before Luis grabbed the case and strolled out behind Hel.

 

“En serio? I always thought she liked Pepsi.” He commented as Hel filled him in on why she had it, it was never her preferred drink but she did it for her grandson. The phone rang as soon as the car turned on playing over the speakers. “Hi Mom! We are on our way over. I have Luis and got mama sodas.” She offered only to be hit with the nature of the call.

 

“Mama fell, come here and help.” The sad helpless sound of her mother’s voice quickly causing the cousins to look at each other before speeding off to the other side of Sunnydale.

 

By the time they arrived the fire department was pulling up along the street, the ambulance was already present as the EMT waved off the fire truck signaling that all was under control. Helena and Luis walked towards the house Nicole trying her hardest to control the two tiny-mites who were with her at the time. “Luis ayudarla.” Hel hissed as she slipped past him as he ushered the tiny’s outside.

 

“Que te falta?” Hel called as she noticed the two paramedics waiting patiently. “Sorry? Are we causing problems?” She asked as the men shook their heads.

 

“In the bathroom!” The sound of Deana, her mother, filled the air as Hel made her way over.

 

“How is she doing?”

 

“She hurts but she wanted to go to the bathroom first before they took her.”

 

“Deveritas mama?”

 

“Si..”

 

“Avisanos cuando estas lista.” Deana added stepping out of the bathroom with her oldest entote. “Y Luis?”

 

“Outside helping Nicole. We can call Scott to take them back to the house til they are picked up.” Hel offered as she noticed the stress lines on her mother’s face. “Que paso? Como se cayo?”

 

“Tu pinche tio Rejelo was eating his dinner when she cried for help. He threw the pillows at her and the papers. Then served himself again.” The fact her mother was fuming despite keeping herself hushed in the hall was enough to make Helena sigh.

 

“Luis se va enojar.” Hel commented. “Scott and him help where they can and they take care of her. They are going to want him out of the house.”

 

“Mama won’t tell them. She’s here stressing about them not having breakfast tomorrow morning.”

 

“Tell her not to worry about them. I got the boys.. Rejelo.. well he’s on his own.” Hel offered before the sound of her grandma calling from the bathroom pulled them all from their thoughts. She entered and did what she could as they escorted her to the gurney.

 

The initial workup revealing it wasn’t a stroke, heart attack, or seizure that caused the fall. They wheeled her out and Hel messaged the girls about dinner in the fridge as she ushered everyone into her car dropping the twins and Nicole at the house.

 

“What’s happening?” Marie asked as she emerged from her car as she pulled into the driveway confused as to why so many people stumbled out of Hel’s car on a weekday.

 

Luis managed to go over the full run down in under five minutes as another vehicle arrived. A miracle that he opted for a synopsis.

 

Melinda had exited a concerned look on her face as she crossed the grass her grandchildren running on the front lawn. “Is everything okay?” She asked as Wanda attached to her leg.

 

“We are just having an emergency.” Nicole said with a sigh as Marie rolled her eyes. “I might not be able to watch them this weekend.” She added before Helena opened her mouth.

 

“She won’t but I will be able to. That is if they don’t mind running errands around town with me.” Hel offered knowing just how much Nicole needed the money for gas.

 

“That can work. I’ll run it by their dad. Hope things get better.” Melinda offered as she ushered the two into her car before driving off. It wasn’t long before Scott arrived with Luis’s van that everyone clambered inside. Their destination was the hospital and it wasn’t more than a twenty minute drive.

 

The Valdez family arrived and sat in a row against one of the walls of the waiting room. Every worst case scenario playing in their minds as Scott got to his feet. “I’m gonna get you all some snacks. Maybe something to drink too.” He added before walking down a hall leaving the family members to sit and wonder what was going on in the back. That was until Hel’s mother sent a text to switch places. “Luis.. did you want to go back there first? They only want one of us back there at a time.”

 

“Nah.. you go.” Luis mumbles diverting his eyes to the ground before he looks back up at his cousin, he hates hospitals,  Hel rises to her feet and makes her way silently to the back room. The rest of the afternoon fades away, what originally started at five in the afternoon drags on to about eleven at night.

 

Scott glances at the exhausted expressions of the family around him. “Come on. How about I drop you all off at home? That way you guys can get at least some kind of sleep before coming back. Helena and Luis will keep you updated on any changes. It seems like nothing is going to happen at the moment anyway.” He offered earning a reluctant groan from Deanna and the girls as they followed him out.

 

Luis alone in the waiting room texts Helena, wanting to keep informed.

 

Hel: Dude.. Our grandma keeps checking out the Doctor.

Lu: Fu Realz?!

Hel: Like serious

Hel: She’s bad…

Hel: Now I know where my mother get it from…

Lu: LOL! Hey.. Can we switch places?

Hel: Sure. Who’s still here?

Lu: Just me and you for now. Scottie went to drop everyone off

Hel: See you in a sec

 

The change in places happened quickly and all she could think about was how hot and stuffy the emergency room could be. Helena sat outside silently staring up at the sky, Scott had returned with a large cup of hot coffee and took a seat beside her on the bench. “They took x-rays.. they think she broke her arm. Waiting for the doctor to review it.”

 

“That’s good isn’t it? I mean at least it’s her arm and not her hip. You know there’s studies on the physical decline in health once the hip breaks. Not sure if it’s the causation of other variables or if it’s the critical X factor that constitutes quality of life.” Scott offered before nudging her gently. “Just know I’m happy that she’s alright.” He added giving her a warm smile.

 

“You know our Abuelita thinks of you as part of the family.” Hel began.

 

“Yeah, I know. Remember last year I got her as my secret Santa and I got her the chocolate turtles.”

 

“Well.. she brought you up while we were in the back waiting for her doctor.”

 

“She doesn’t have to worry about me stopping by for lunch.” He offered.

 

“You’re having lunch with our grandmother? Know what don’t answer that.. she’s expressed her thoughts about you and marriage.”

 

“Well I’m glad she wants me to get married but what does that matter?”

 

“She essentially gave her blessing to allow you to marry into the family.”

 

“Hel.. I’m flattered and all but don’t you think Luis would be jealous if I picked you over him?”

 

“Oh Lordy. I’m just saying if the prognosis reveals something bad we give her an idea of something happy to distract her. She’s totally open to the idea of being different.” Helena offered before rolling her eyes at him.

 

“So like it’s either you or Luis? I mean it’s great you can cook, you’re attractive, and we all know you know how to make a stiff drink. But you're not exactly known for being responsible with money. Besides, Luis has always been there for me and I already live with him.”

 

“Look it.. wait wha? Oh my god you’re picking Luis over me?” Helena offered with a giggle. She really did need the laugh and the lack of sleep was starting to make its mark on her as she leaned against him. “Ay diosito. Just so you know that time I was low on money was because we spent it on burritos for you when we bailed you out. And Darcy used the rest of it. And what was left was used to pay off the poor cop Darcy got, eh, handsy with?”

 

“Oh. My God. She got handsy with the officer that let me out? No wonder he was so happy to see me leave. I mean, I can’t choose between you two. I won’t win either way.” He protested as he looked at her nearly jumping at the sound of her phone going off. “DD offered to help with the medical bills when they send them.”

 

“DD swears money fixes everything. Sometimes it helps though… Medicare only covers like sooo much.” Hel offered with a sigh before rolling her eyes then casting them in his direction. The phone began to buzz to life causing her to answer the call. The time on the screen showing 11:59 pm as she got to her feet she motioned for him to follow after her as they walked into the building towards the security guard. “We’ll see you soon.”

****

**_\- - -_ **

**_Friday -- 08/24_ **

**_\- - -_ **

****

There are points in adult lives that fate seems to find its way of making things complicated or better for all those involved.

 

The days from the first true outing that merged factions had come with a few mixed results. Tony had learned not to judge books by their covers, especially those who portrayed the role of good employee. Pepper had never been so relaxed and current since that hellish demon started manning the desk outside of her office. Helena’s presence had thwarted every one of his attempts to distract Pepper that he was actually scheduling meetings to see her and get a moment of her time, who knew Pepper could be so elusive. It had gotten to the point that spawn had managed to get him to work on time or even earlier not only surprising Pepper but his parents in the process. “Anthony where are you off to this early in the morning?” Peggy called as she made her morning cup of tea as her son froze in the doorway. “To work.. I have a few more computers to rollout before the end of the week.” Tony offered before stepping out and locking up behind himself. “Did I hear that correctly?” Jarvis asked from his paper looking utterly shocked. “I’m not sure…I feel a little faint.” Peggy offered sarcastically as she held the counter in thought.

 

Clint had his hands full with the kids he adopted, two tiny-mites who differed in personality, had continued to wreak havoc at home to the point his sister was starting to lock her makeup up to ensure it remained intact. “Natty.. come on I’ll just replace your foundation.” Clint offered from the opposite side of the door. “Marc Jacobs foundation isn’t cheap. You can’t just pick it up at CVS Clint. It’s a $55 bottle.” She hissed softly as she looked at the nearly empty bottle. “I’ll buy you a new one.. Promise.” He added before mentally cursing himself, he forgot to ask her earlier if she could watch the two while he got a few things set up at work. “Natty.. I need to ask you for a favor.” “Uhh no favors till you replace my makeup Clint.” She warned as she worked on cleaning the mess from her desk, she needed it to last at least a few more days till she could head out on the weekend.

 

“You two are certain you don’t care what I do to that granny shack in the back then.” Steve asked as he took a bite of the fresh pancake. James had out done himself again. “I’ve got an idea that might work.. there’s a man on the south side who sales modular. I was thinking about demo’ing the shack and just redoing the pipes and electrical.” He offered as Sam and Bucky looked at each other for a moment as if they were both mentally weighing the pros and cons. “It’s your place Cap. You do whatever the hell ya want with it.” Sam offered not giving much of a damn about it. The lot was big enough to allow for them to all have privacy, one day eventually someone would move out but it wouldn’t ruin any of their styles if they shared the space. “Unless you have problems with my cooking I don’t think you got anything to worry about.” Bucky offered as well before pulling his planner from his bag. “Since I’ve got you both here.. I want to start working on our meal schedule for the next few weeks. That way I know what to use at work for the kids when they get back. I was thinking Monday’s could be our Mediterranean night, Tuesday’s Mexican, Wednesday’s Italian, Thursday’s American, Friday’s maybe an Asian style meal. Which would leave Saturday’s and Sunday’s open for whatever..” Bucky began as the three started talking about the possible food combinations they could do.

\---

 

“So I’ve got a job now.” Scott shared over the phone as he mixed the batter of waffle mix in the apartment he shared with Luis. “It’s not as prestigious as what I used to have but it’s something. I get paid next week so I was wondering since it’s been a got awful long time would it be alright to see Cassie?” He asked as he started pouring some of the batter onto the hot griddle. “It’s not a bogus job. Its at a school. A high school. No.. they do know what my history was when they hired me. No.. I did not lie or omit information. I’m actually a custodian.” He scowled as laughter could be heard over the line as he frowned. “Anyways.. I was wondering if I could visit her. Just to say hi and see her for the first time since I’ve been out. Yes.. yes, that sounds great thank you Maggie! I’ve missed so much time. I really want to be a part of her life. Tell me what do I need to do?” He added as he noticed the done light turn on. “Can I talk to her?” He asked only to hear a bit of discussion before the voice changed on the other end. “Hi peanut! How are you?”

\---

 

“Did you know Lang has a Masters in Electrical Engineering?” Hope commented as she took a sip from her coffee.

 

“Yes, I’m aware. It’s also one of the reasons we have him on staff. Did you realize that during his week here he’s replaced all of the faulty lighting units and recommended a solar shade unit over the employee parking lot to cut facility costs? He just wants to have allocation of the funds for just the basics so he could install it himself.” Hank offered looking up from his paper slightly amused.

 

“What does the board say about it?” Hope asked curious as Hank laughed.

 

“They won’t say no to a project if it’s paid for by a donor to the school. The Starks and I think it’s a great opportunity to possibly open up a life skills class that focuses on STEM skills giving our students an advantage over others when college recruitment starts the end of spring.” He added smirking slightly.

 

Hope didn’t seem to leave the topic alone. “So you’re going to continue paying him Custodian pay to cut costs? Even I find that cruel.” She said with a sigh.

 

“Hope, I’m actually surprised by your interest. No, I’m not going to use him. We are going to see if he’s able to teach before. Permits tend to take several months to acquire. Mr. Valdez has offered his class as a means of exposing Mr. Lang to teaching. Fury and I are looking into possibly getting his record expunged so he could challenge the boards for a teaching degree.”

 

“Wait.. you're what?”

\---

 

In another part of town, Sam Rhodes frowned as he checked his closet again. “Babe, where did you put my blue work suit at?”

 

“I put it on the hanger, left side of the closet. Where you normally put it. It should be there.”

 

“Mm, no.”

 

“Are you...you're not arguing with your pregnant wife, are you?”

 

“No, Honey, I'm not.”

 

“I know you're not. 'Cuz I'm the best you're ever going to get, Colonel.”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

“And don't you 'ma'am' me! I am your wife, not your recruit!”

 

“Yes, Honey.” A couple moments of silence, before “so...my gray suit?”

\---

 

Friday, August twenty-fourth closed without too much ceremony or too many incidents. Hel had been calling whoever was on shift with Mama throughout the day, making sure she was okay. Keira had escaped the clutches of most of her problem clients, and was able to leave on time. Striding by accounting, she saw Darcy cleaning up. “Hey. Guess who gets to leave on time today?”

 

“Yay! Except I'm going out with Thor tonight.”

 

“Ah, okay. Well, have fun!”

 

Heading further down the hall to Ms. Potts' office, she knocked and made a funny face at Hel when she looked up. Making a funny face back, Hel waved her in. “Hey, guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I get to leave on time today!”

 

“YES!! And guess what yourself?”

 

“What?” Helena looked at her half awake.

 

“We're Darcy-Free tonight! Thor is taking her!” Keira announced with a smile on her lips.

 

“Yay! Hey, let's all go to Plumes Cafe for coffee and dessert. Then we'll go grab some take away pizza or something.”

 

“Let’s go.. I’ll drive you look like shit.” Kiera offered doing her best to not laugh at how burnt out her friend looked.

 

“You’d look and feel like this too if you spent all night at the hospital..” Hel grumbled.

**_\- - -_ **

**_Saturday -- 08/25_ **

**_\- - -_ **

“I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain. That's what people say, mmm hmm, that's what people say, mmm hmm. I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay. At least that's what people say mmm mmm, that's what people say mmm mmm.” The early morning air filled with the soft singing of Helena after a well-earned night’s sleep. Dancing around the bathroom singing into her hairbrush as she got herself ready to work Saturday for her sister. “But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving. It's like I got this music in my mind, sayin' gonna be alright.” Moving to the low audio emitting from her phone as she felt a little better about her week. The good thing was no one had died and so far things would be okay.

 

“Goooo back toooo bed…” Yolie offered as she stood in the door way her hair rumpled as she scowled at Helena as if wondering what bizarre alternate universe, she crawled out of to be so fucking perky in the morning.

\---

 

It was close to nine in the morning as Helena got into her car. She drove to her mother’s the fact her sister needed her to cover work the only reason she was up so early.

 

“What I love most about rivers is. You can't step in the same river twice. The water's always changing, always flowing.. But people, I guess, can't live like that. We all must pay a price. To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing.” The fact Helena had given zero fucks that morning as she sang to her heart’s content in the car.

 

“What's around the river bend? Waiting just around the river bend. I look once more just around the river bend. Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free! Don't know what for what I dream the day might send. Just around the river bend for me, coming for me!” She couldn’t have been the only one to be guilty of it.

 

Deanna had been outside talking to the grandfather of the twins as Helena pulled into the driveway. “Hello, I hope you don’t mind I take them with me shopping.” Hel offered as Mr. Coulson shook his head as the two disembarked from the car waiting for their seats to be relocated.

 

“It’ll be good for them really. I don’t think they’ve had much of a change in environment since they’ve been here.” Phil offered as he noted how the pair gravitated to Hel as she hugged them. “They seem to know you.”

 

“I help after work. These two are the last to get picked up and well they are the most fun.” Hel offered with a warm smile. “Any special instructions?” She added.

 

“If you don’t mind texting a few photos of them to their father. Here’s his number..” Phil managed as he handed over the post it note as she loaded them up.

 

“Got it! I’m sure we’ll be fine.” She added with a smile before waving them off and heading into the city. The car ride was filled with the sounds of multiple children’s musicals, most of which Helena and the other grew up with.

 

“How does she know you love her? How does she know, she’s yours? Do you leave her little notes that tell her she’s on your mind? Every little thing you do?” Helena sang as a random track came on, at some point the twins gave in and joined in.

 

“Just can’t wait to be king!” Pietro sang as Wanda added. “No one saying stop that..”

 

“Wait a minute see here!” Pietro added with a grin.

 

“I think it’s time that you and I have a heart to heart.” Hel sang along.

 

It seemed many songs played before their arrival at the mall.

\---

 

“I’ll see you guys on Monday! I’m heading out with Thor. We are going to the Bacara Resort & Spa in Goleta.” Darcy called out into the hall as she rolled her suitcase after her. “Tell Hel I’ll be fine!” She added knowing Helena would freak out about her not returning, even if she tended to the bane of her friend’s existence.

 

Keira glanced at the clock as she at her breakfast nodding silently as Yoli attempted to familiarize herself with the kitchen’s configuration. “You guys have a tea cabinet!?” The shorter woman offered with excitement before retreating to her bedroom lugging the box containing the contents of her former kitchen. Kiera laughed, as it seemed that the other woman was going to fit in just well.

\---

DD: I’m introducing a little anarchy. I’m upsetting the established order and turning it all to chaos.

Keeper: Srsly? I’m babysitting. You’ll be fine, Darcy.

DD: I’m an agent of Chaos, and you know that thing about Chaos? Hel… Do ya?

Keeper: It’s Fair.

DD: … That was supposed to be my line.

Keeper: No more Dark Knight for you. I’m guessing you’re heading out.

DD: Yes, Thor says we’ll be back Monday morning so I’ll see you at work then.

Keeper: Okkies. Be careful.

DD: Did Scott tell you I’d help with the medical bills when they come in?

Keeper: Yesh. I’ll let you know if we need help. But don’t worry about it Darc.

DD: She feeds me! I must assist with the queen of burrito making! Without her I would have starved because you wouldn’t know how to cook otherwise!! It’s an honor to assist.

Keeper: Dude, did you get into my dark roast?

DD: I can use the Keurig. I’ll buy more!!! Lovez you!! <3

Keeper: OMG.. Okkies. Loves you too be safe. Tell Thor I say HI!!!!!!

DD: Got it

 

\---

 _‘Where are the kids?’_ Natasha asked via text message as she arrived at the mall. She had gone in search of her replacement foundation when she spied the two twins roaming the mall with a familiar face. She kept her distance as it appeared the three were enjoying themselves.

 

_‘With the sitter. I was going to ask you but you know…$55 foundation caused a familial rift.’_

 

Helena had found the central play area clutching a large iced coffee as she watched them race around the equipment. Shoes neatly organized sat beside her as she occasionally snapped a photo between long sips from her drink before glancing up from her phone.

 

“Did Clint ask you to watch the kids?” Natasha asked curiously clutching her own coffee before taking a seat beside Hel. “I know my brother is a bit of a flake but I didn’t exactly imagine him going down the block to ask you.” She added.

 

“Hey, Natasha. Your brother, Clint? No, I mean he didn’t ask me I’m just helping my sister out. She’s at my grandma’s helping out so I thought I’d help out. They’re Clint’s kids?” Hel glanced over at the redhead confused. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Picking up supplies for the upcoming production, taking a coffee break, and well enjoying the tiny semblance of freedom I have.” Natasha offered shrugging before smirking. “Who’s kids did you think they were?”

 

“Supply run too. Cool.” Hel offered smiling. “Honestly, I just met their grandparents, and hadn’t a clue who the parents were. It’s not like I ever got his last name so I couldn’t exactly make a connection.” She offered as she looked at the two kids who paused in mid-play to rush at their aunt.

 

“Auntie Nat!” both voices chorused.

 

She smiled at them, ruffling their hair. Pietro had finally warmed up to her a few days ago, and shyly offered her a green plastic army man. “Play? We were, were fighting. Against the brown army.”

 

Wanda scowled and tugged on Hel’s hand. “Then I get Heli! Brown army is better!”

 

Nat smirked at the other woman. “Heli? No matter. Green army is better.”

 

“I can’t exactly let them scream the other name all over the place without getting looks..” Hel offered as she got up.

\- - -

 

“And then we got into a fight over my gray suit,” Rhodey groaned. “So it was just easier to come and get another one. Maybe I should get her a peace offering while I’m at it. There’s no winning against her, right now.”

 

Tony grinned, laying a hand against his friend’s back. “I’m telling you man, that’s why I’m not worried about it right now. Sooner or later she’ll be fine once the baby comes.” Looking over, he frowned and stopped walking. “Hey Rhodey?”

 

“You wouldn’t even know what to do, man,” Rhodey grumbled.”I would be definitely worried if you ever became a parent.” He added before arching a brow.“What, Tony?”

 

“Isn’t that Natasha?” Stark asked as he motioned in the direction he spotted the redhead in.

 

Looking towards the same direction as Tony, Rhodey smiled. “Yep. Looks like she’s playing with the adoptees. It’s cute.”

 

“Noooo…it’s blackmail.”

 

Rhodey frowned. “No, Tony, we’re not doing this. Remember, we had a talk about this? A lot?”

 

“Aw come on, it wouldn’t be that-“

 

“Hey, isn’t that Helena with her?” Rhodey interrupted. “What’s she doing with them?”

 

Tony swore under his breath. His blackmail plan was foiled, since he knew Hel would oust his secret about the networking. “I don’t know.”

 

Rhodey grinned, knowing his friend had a…complicated relationship with Pepper’s secretary. “Let’s go ask.”

 

“WHAT? No, we can-“

 

“Hey Hel! Hey ‘Tasha!” Rhodey yelled, making his way towards them.

\---

Luis checked his phone. He had the set design on the main computer, but he usually kept the PDF file with him, just to be on the safe side. Zooming in on the measurements, he frowned at what listed. Looking at the set piece in front of him, he called out “Brendan?”

 

“Ya, Mr. Valdez?” a tall skinny senior with long blond hair sauntered over to him.

 

“This wasn’t your group, was it?”

 

Frowning, Brendan shook his head. “Naw. That was Will’s. We’re working on the flats, and Will is supposed to build the bases. What’s up?”

 

“That doesn’t seem right, does it?” Luis asked, pointing to the platform and then to his phone. “Like…by about 3 feet not right?”

 

Taking the phone, Brendan swore colorfully after checking it. “Nope. About 3 feet is right.”

 

Luis sighed. “Well, we don’t have time to rebuild it, right?”

 

Brendan shook his head. “Nope. I can add more to it, buffer it for the flats, but that’s about it. I mean, if you want to cut the platform totally…”

 

“No. Not right now.” Sighing, Luis patted the other on the arm. Brendan had joined Glee as a freshman, and was one of the few dedicated techs Luis had left. “I guess this is what I get for holding set build on a Saturday, huh?”

 

Brendan grimaced. “I’m sorry, Mr. Valdez. I don’t know what he was thinking. Will’s decent enough, but…”

 

“I know, man.” Luis sighed again. “Thanks for what you do. Finish up the flat, then you and the others are excused for the day. I’ll talk to Will on Monday, since he already left.”

 

Brendan gave a small smile to Luis. It was his favorite teacher, after all. “No problem, Mr. Valdez.”

 

Waving him away, Luis went outside. Checking his phone browser, he frowned. “Man, I need to re-check Bucky’s Pintrest. Hope he added some more ideas for set dressing.”

\---

 

Sam had opted out of “Bucky’s Meal Plan” for the day, deciding to hit up one of his favorite breweries instead. That left Steve and Bucky at home, sitting in the granny house discussing some refurbishment ideas. And catching up on old times.

 

“Where do you come up with some of this stuff?” Steve asked with slight admiration, after Bucky had shown him his Pintrest page.

 

Bucky shrugged slightly, rubbing the cap where his arm was normally attached. Since it was just him and his childhood friend, who was quite happy to snack on whatever was available, he didn’t put it on today. “It was part of what I started looking at while I was in therapy, actually. You know I was going to get my teaching degree after my tour anyway, I just wasn’t sure when. When it became a medical discharge, cooking had the most appeal to me. Then I realized Home Ec also included sewing, so I started looking at fabric patterns. And I realized there was as much measuring involved with those as with carpentry, which-“

 

“Which you’ve always liked anyway,” Steve finished. “That makes sense. Damn long road to get there, though!”

 

Bucky chuckled. “There you are! I don’t think I’ve heard more than a ‘geez, Louise!’ or ‘shucks’ from you since the Army! Man, we’re from Brooklyn. We don’t use kid’s words!”

 

Grinning, Steve grabbed his messenger back from the entryway and brought it back to the table with him. Sitting down again, he removed something from it. “Before I forget, I’m bringing a swear jar to work next week. Thought you should know,” he displayed it proudly.

 

Bucky outright laughed, setting his beer down. “Steve, you’re worse than any of us! Are you planning to fill that up yourself?”

 

Steve gave him an innocent look. “Me? Just because people made the assumption I don’t swear is not my fault. And it would be morally wrong to take merciless advantage of that.”

 

Bucky gave him a smirk that was half awe, half I-Know-Better. “Uh-huh. And if I should tell a certain redhead you’re not as wholesome as you appear.”

 

Steve exchanged a look with his friend. “Swearing aside, you know that, James. We’ve always had each other’s back.”

 

“I know, man, sorry. That was low. Except the swearing part.”

 

“Except the swearing part,” Steve agreed. “Wait, what redhead?”

 

“The one you’ve been subtly eying since karaoke. Natasha.”

 

“Nope. Haven’t been.”

 

“Come on Steve, it’s me. I can tell. I think you two would be a damn good match, actually.”

 

“Yeah?” Steve asked with a slight bit of hope in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I do. I can start putting in the good word and shit if you want.”

 

Steve nodded slightly, smiling. Then he held out the jar and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nope. What does this even go towards, anyway?”

 

“Classroom supplies, for starters. I’m sure between you, Sam, and Clint I can fill it pretty quickly within the first few days and get supplies for our fellow staff that need it. New motorbike, since the one I have is held together with spit and a prayer. None of that oversized shit, either. Renovations for the granny house, and an emergency fund. The last one I pretty much cleaned out with the last minute move.”

 

“And why exactly should I contribute? What’s stopping me from laughing it up in front of everyone?”

 

Steve pulled up a picture on his phone and showed it to Bucky. “That’s the copper cooking set you wanted, right? With the extra pots and pans? And the mixer with all the attachments?”

 

Grinning, Bucky clinked his beer bottle against Steve’s. “You’re an absolute Boy Scout, Steve-Bean. A gosh-darned Saint, even.”

 

\---

Clint smiled at the photos he managed to get throughout the day it seemed more than enough to keep him focused on getting all his things taken care of that he wouldn’t have to work the following weekend too. He had gotten home at around four flopping on the couch.

 

 

After finally getting her supplies, Natasha told Hel she’d take the kids home. She texted her mother, to pay the money to Nicole for the full day but she wanted some more time with her niece and nephew, so she was bringing them home early. The door opened as his sister entered the house carrying her bags. “How was your day Natty?” He called luring her attention to him as she walked in with a smirk on her lips.

 

Once she got home, she unleashed the hellions on him so they could tackle their adopted dad. After being “killed,” he sat up and grinned at his sister. “You look like you’re happier. Thanks for bringing them home. How was your day?”

 

“I had a great day with the kiddos.” Natasha offered simply as she sat on the arm of the couch.

 

“No, you didn’t they were with the sitter. They were with her all day.” Clint protested.

 

“Do you even know who the sitter is?”

 

“Some girl named Nicole.” He countered.

 

Natasha smirked. “Are you sure?”

 

Clint looked like he paled. “Is it a guy?! Do I have to be paranoid?!”

 

The redhead giggled a bit. “Nah.. They’re in good hands.”

 

He kept looking at his sister as if trying to read her. He scowled before narrowing his gaze at her. “Spill it..”

 

“You know that Luis’ cousin Helena..” Nat began with a smirk.

 

“Yes, we’ve both had the pleasure of meeting her. What about her?”

 

“Did you know that her younger sister runs a daycare? She helps her sister with the daycare and she just happened to be at the mall with the twins.”

 

“No, Nicole had them. See I have several messages from her. Dad told her to send me pictures of their day.”

 

“Actually that’s Hel’s phone number.” Natasha offered showing proof having traded numbers with her co-worker while they played before being interrupted the Tony. The screen showed a picture of Hel with Pietro and Wanda smiling. The numbers matching the number on Clint’s phone.

“….”

 

“She’s really great with kids.”

 

“Oh my fucking god.. your really pulling a Mom right now.” Clint said sounding a little flustered. “She’s already seeing someone Natasha..” he added as he dragged his hand over his face.

 

“Pietro likes her. He was talking and clinging to her. Wanda likes her too.” Natasha added with a smile. “Even got them to eat takeout that wasn’t just bread and sweets.”

 

“Now you’ve got to be lying. Wanda refuses to eat anything that isn’t bread. Also, Pietro would have thrown a fit.”

 

Natasha laughed as she shook her head. “Nope it was them.. here let me show you the video.. way easier.”

 

**_\- - -_ **

**_Monday -- 08/27_ **

**_\- - -_ **

 

“Welcome back students. When you’re a kid, they tell you it’s all… Grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid, and that’s it. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It’s so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better. Take a chance to experience something new today. Be good and do try to make it a good day.” Pepper voice offered in the morning announcements as the as classes began that Monday morning.

\---

 

“No, Christine I have yet to meet this woman. I do hope she won’t be as equally as useless as Johnson. That woman refuses to work and just because Aileen is on the committee doesn’t mean I should be subjected to work with mediocrity.” Stephen hissed into his phone as he carried his stainless steel mug containing coffee.

 

Stephen Strange grumbled, as he folded up his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee. Normally he preferred tea, but Monday mornings were exceptions to the rule. Stopping in front of his office, he blinked at the new face in front of him. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Yolanda Sheppard. I’m the new secretary for a Dr. Strange?”

 

“I didn’t ask for a secretary.”

 

Yoli gave him a sweet smile. “Principal Potts interviewed me personally. She wanted me specifically for here, Doctor.”

 

“Why?” he frowned at her.

 

“I’m not sure, Doctor. I just got here last week, and this is my first day.”

 

“Leave. I don’t want you.”

 

Yoli narrowed her eyes. “That…was very abrupt, Doctor. And rude, I think. Especially since I already scheduled your appointments for the week.”

 

“It’s not necessarily I don’t want you, I just don’t want a reception-wait, my appointments?”

 

“Yes. There have been some people asking to see you, because a, a Nurse Johnson isn’t here?”

 

“Typical,” Stephen snorted. Coming closer, he looked at the desk planner and noted the neat penmanship. “45 minute increments?”

 

“I wasn’t sure how long you needed for each appointment. I asked Ms. Potts, she thought maybe each appointment was about 30 or 35 minutes. I scheduled 45 just to be on the safe side. And so you would have to time to review any files or notes you may have.”

 

Straightening up, he looked at her again. “I…suppose you’ll do.” A long pause that could deafen those around them lingered before he started again. “Ms.. Sheppard.” He began as he stepped out of the door to give her a glance over a thought coming to mind. “You aren’t exactly meant to be here forever. You show promise. Not sure in what but you are not going to be my assistant for your entire life.” He added before adding quickly over his shoulder. “What does my schedule look like?”

 

“You have an appointment with a student at 10:00.”

 

“Oh goodie..” He managed the tone heavily laced with sarcasm.

\---

Y.Sheppard is online.

K.Thompson has invited Y.Sheppard to Group Message.

Y.Sheppard: I don’t understand who does he think he is?

H.Grayson: Tony? He’s just the standard cookie-cutter asshole

K.Thompson: doubt it was stark he’s been here all morning; asking about his withholdings

Y.Sheppard: Doctor Strange!!

H.Grayson: That’s a bit rude. I guess it could be worse, right? You could end up calling the guy Doctor Scratch n Sniff

Y.Sheppard: No, his name really is Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange.

K.Thompson: I’m sorry your day is sucking

D.Dennings: he’s always gots a stick up his ass

T.Odinson: how on earth have I been involved?

L.Valdez: dunno.. I swore all I asked was what should we do for lunch.. Yoli will be fine Mister Doctor is pretty chill

Y.Sheppard: I doubt it.

D.Dennings: what are you sniffing and please share

H.Grayson: I hope to dios it’s not pixie sticks again

K.Thompson: No repeats of Pixie incident of 2010 please

L.Valdez: Y’all ain’t any fun!!!

T.Odinson: ... Shall we order the crispy chicken from Kentucky?

D.Dennings: Biscuits!!

H.Grayson: Gravy!!!

L.Valdez: Wedges!!!!!

\---

By the time lunch arrived the designated food run hero, Scott, arrived carrying several large bags into the breakroom as the group surrounded the table. It was definitely amusing to discover that Luis had shared the food run itinerary with the rest of the group via a separate group message. The room was filled with multiple teachers and support staff who opted to take their break as Steve Rogers entered the room carrying a large smoky-grey glass beaker with a skull and crossbones etched on the side.

 

“Hello, I’m really glad your all in one location.” Steve offered as he pulled up a chair sitting beside Bucky as he sat the glass object down in the middle of the table.

 

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey had joined the group shortly after taking a seat at the large table. Tony in his most crass talk automatically arched a brow and glared at the container commented, “What the hell is that?”

 

Bucky snorted into his plate of mashed potatoes. “Oh lordy its starting..” He offered with a smirk.

 

“You see.. This is the swear jar. Every time we fill it we can use the funds to purchase school supplies, peer events, and even school productions.” Steve offered with a smile. “So every time foul language is used you are required to pay up.”

 

Everyone looked at Tony who visibly scowled as he moved to reach for his wallet. “What’s the rate?” He commented before rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, “old man.”

 

“A quarter for every word or dollars if you know there will be more than one term used in succession.” Steve said matter of factly.

 

Tony removed a dollar and dropped it into the jar. “So I’m down to three more words. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Do you know what kind of bullshit this is? Fuck!”

Pepper sighed as she looked at Steve with a smile. “Thank you. It’s truly inspiring to see someone willing to improve the facility’s culture.”

 

\---

As the end of the day approached the assistant principal had exited a joint staff meeting with a scowl present on her face as she quickly messaged her friend.

 

H.Grayson: did you know that there’s a training lady here? And that she’s also super overwhelmed with her workload at the moment and has requested assistance

H.Grayson: did you also know that said woman has a report due to Pepper tomorrow but has gone home sick

K.Thompson: not surprised but it sounds plausible

H: I can’t leave!!! I wanted to ditch my shoes. Drink a bottle of wine and watch Netflix with Cordie!!! Disenchanted is available and I want to see the little demon cat!!

K.Thompson:.. you through?

H.Grayson:...

H.Grayson:... a little bit

K.Thompson: I’ll see you later

\---

 

The computers had been acting strangely during the afternoon as Tony arrived to the executive area where Hel had been grumbling softly in Spanish about how stupid it was that she was cleaning up the past two weeks’ worth of meeting minutes. That was when the phone rang loudly startling not only Tony but Pepper and Helena triggering a string of language.

 

“Who the fuck would call at this hour?!” Tony managed.

 

“Fuck…” Hissed Pepper who only earned an arched brow from Tony.

 

Steve had been getting ready to leave for the day and over heard the activates poking his head into the office before setting the glass down waiting for them to surrender their change.

 

“Really?” Tony asked with a sigh. “You’re shitting me.”

 

Steve taps the glass again as Tony glares searching for his contribution.

 

Pepper had dug through her bag and deposits her funds giggling at Tony. “Just another brick in the wall Tony.”  

 

\---

Helena had entered the house noticing most of the lights were off, except for the kitchen, she dropped her bag off on the table. Patting Cordelia on the head, she let out a yawn and frowned at the clock. Grabbing a wineglass, she opened the fridge and frowned. “Darcy?” She half growled out of habit as she noted the nearly empty bottle of wine sitting in the fridge.

 

“Not here,” Kiera's voice drifted from the living room.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Hel hissed nearly dropping the wine bottle and the glass in her hands. Jumping, Hel spun around, breathing once her mind registered who had spoken. “You scared me! Why are you sitting in there with the lights off? Let me-”

 

“NO!” Kiera yelped, before Hel's elbow made it to the switch. “It's...the lights were flickering off and on all day at work today. And the brightness from the computer screen was stupidly painful.”

 

“Yeah, we had that same problem with the lights too. Apparently the electricians were trying all the wrong connections.” Hel offered as she examined the bottle for a moment before abandoning the wine glass.

 

“It took them all day to figure that out?”

 

“No, just a Scotty.” Hel offered with a sigh as she took a sip straight from the bottle.

 

“Ah, gotcha.” Kiera murmured.

 

“So...no lights because...?”

 

“They're painful. And I was hoping the wine would make it less painful.” Kiera managed.

 

“Oh, that's why it's gone this time! I thought it was Darcy!” Hel offered as she continued to sip from the bottle.

 

“She did come back with me, since it was your turn to stay late this time. We took the dogs out, then she mentioned meeting up with Thor. He picked her up a couple hours ago, and she hasn't been back since.”

 

“And Yoli?”

 

“Also staying late. So it's me, Doc, the wine, and you, now. I also made soup, there's extra in the fridge.”

 

“She’s with that Mr. Doctor right? Dude, isn’t it still kind of warm of soup?” Hel asked.

 

“Not for French Onion soup it's not.”

 

Hel sucked in a deep breath. “Ah. That kind of a day, huh?” Hel and Kiera had always been huge believers of comfort food. They eventually drew Darcy into that understanding as well, although it took a while. French Onion soup was one of Kiera's go-to meals after a bad day.

 

“But the kids just started today!” Kiera offered arching a brow.

 

“Yes, but so did their parents. I swear, some of the teenagers I spoke to were better behaved than the people twice their age!”

 

“It’s already a thing on my work list..” Keira offered with a sigh.

 

“Can you underline it a few dozen times for me please?”

 

“You know I’ll have to let you read the whole thing eventually, right?”

 

“It’s perfectly acceptable.”

 

“I mean, you helped me write a quarter of it. Not many people I can share the list with. Most employees don't want to hear their specialist keeps a list of ‘What they Don't Teach You in Block Training.’”

 

“Ahh shit.. speaking of that Pepper wants us all to go.. she hasn’t set the date yet though.”

 

**_\- - -_ **

**_Thursday -- 08/30_ **

**_\- - -_ **

****

The fact that leaving the house had been practically uneventful the girls had arrived and dispersed to their appropriate locations. Hel quickly typing up the am report for Pepper when the sound of her obnoxious cousin filled the room. His voice loud and booming allowing her no opportunity to escape from the embarrassment he bestowed upon her. “Happy birthday to you! Cha cha cha! Happy birthday to you! Cha cha cha! Happy birthday dear Helena Sofia Ericka!!! Happy birthday to you!” Sang Luis as he entered the main office with a wrapped box he sat contently on Hel’s desk.

 

“If you weren’t my cousin I’d probably stab you.” Hel offered as she smiled at the box setting it inside the desk drawer for later.

 

“Isn’t it sooooo much better than Jorge or Black Water?”

 

“It is better than working for Jorge. I sort of miss Black Water though..” Hel offered reminiscing.

 

“Well.. You’ll make way better memories here.” Luis offered as he patted her on the shoulder. “Ey.. Is your boss in? I have a question about the fall show and Ratcliff is on my case..”  Luis added looking at the office where Pepper would reside longingly. “That woman is hell bent on a religious play. This is a public school not a private one.” He grumbled.

\---

 

“We are going bar hopping,” Sam announced out of the blue.

 

Bucky and Steve gave him a confused look. “Um…what?”

 

“Bar hopping,” Sam repeated a little more forcefully. “The time honored tradition of going place to place, drink to drink without fear of consequences the next day.”

 

“Sam, it’s Thursday,” Steve tried to reason with him. “We have work tomorrow. Besides, we have a ton of assignments to start putting together, projects that still need outlines…”

 

“All of which can wait until Monday,” Sam crossed his arms. Dudes, it’s Labor Day, which means we get that day off too. We are doing this tonight.”

 

“Sam, we still do have to work tomorrow,” Bucky weighed in with Steve. “It’s too early for all of us to be mysteriously ill on a weekday.”

 

Steve frowned. “Wait, mysteriously ill? You mean you’ve all gone out, gotten drunk-“ “And called in the next day, yes,” Sam confirmed. At Steve’s slightly scandalized look, he grinned. “We usually draw straws as to who still has to come in. But, anyway, it’s a half day tomorrow. We’ll be fine.”

 

“Sam-“ Steve tried again.

 

“We. Are going. Drinking. No arguments, from either of you. I already talked to Clint and Nat, they’re in. And I know Scott was going to ask Luis, who was going to ask the girls.”

 

“Wait, the girls? The new girls that just started?”

 

“Yeah man! I figured it would be a good chance to go out as a group again, especially since Yoli missed karaoke night a few weeks ago.”

 

“Yoli?” Steve asked.

 

“The little secretary for Dr. Strange? That’s her.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute, you know her name? Sam, are you interested in her?”

 

“WHAT?! What kinda shit you talking ‘bout, Buck?” Sam denied, but shifted uncomfortably. “Naw, I just thought it’d be nice. And c’mon, if anybody needs to know where to drink, we can help ‘em out.”

 

“You’re definitely interested,” Bucky stated flatly. “Steve, you readin’ it the same way?”

 

Steve grinned. “Well, now that you mention it…”

 

“Shut up, both of you!” the first bell rang, signaling the end of the break. Which also initiated the death race for students to get into their classrooms before the second bell rang. “But we’re going, right?”

 

Exchanging twin sighs, the other soldiers looked at each other, then back to their fellow unit member. “Tomorrow,” Steve made the final statement. “If we’re doing this, I don’t want to teach Poli Sci the next day.”

 

Sam grinned widely. “Awesome! See you guys later!”

\---

 

“Hola!” Luis said brightly, stepping into the HR office. “Anyone here-uh, hi,” Luis interrupted himself, giving an awkward smile to the lady he ended up next to. I’m, uh, looking for Kiera?”

 

The lady sniffed and gestured to the space behind the front counter. “IF you mean the receptionist, she’s gone on break.”

 

“No, the-“

 

“Hello Luis,” Kiera reappeared with a couple printouts. “I’ll be with you in just a moment. Here you are, ma’am. Have a good day.”

 

The lady sniffed again. “When my specialist gets back, tell her I need to talk to her A.S.A.P. You’re new, so obviously you’re not familiar with my history.”

Luis sucked in a breath before turning wide eyes to the client. “Look, I don’t know who you are, but-“

 

“Don’t you talk to me like that!” she snapped. “I’m on the PTA board with Jolene Ratcliffe! I hope none of my children are in your class!” In a flurry of perfumed indignity, she strode out and let the door slam behind her.

 

Luis looked at her back in shock, before turning to his longtime friend. “Hey Kiera, that was like, harassment you know?”

Kiera smiled faintly before rubbing the bridge of her nose, a sure sign of impending headache. “Customer service, Luis. Be glad you’re not in it. What brings you to my abode?”

 

“Whaaaaaat, I can’t see my cousin?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Kiera grinned back.

 

“Of course you can. What’s up?”

 

“So, I was talking to Tic-Tac and he was talking to Sam, you know, the gym teacher? Super buff dude that’s right up there with Clint and Bucky? He sang with Rhodey at karaoke?”

 

“Yes, I remember them Luis. It wasn’t that long ago. Scott was talking to him?”

 

“Yeah, I told you! Anyway, Sam and a few others want to go out tomorrow night. Scottie can’t, because he’s taking his daughter to a movie, but we can still go! And I was thinking, we could make it special for Rikki, since it’s her birthday today. And I tried to find her to tell her, but she wasn’t there, so here I am!”

 

“Here you are,” Kiera confirmed. “Sure, I could go for a few drinks. Which bar?”

 

Luis laughed. “Oh chica, it’s which bar at what time?”

 

“Ah. One of those nights. Got it.” Before she could continue, the door admitted to open a familiar blonde.

 

“Thor my man! How’s it going?” Luis grabbed the other man into a bro hug.

 

“Hey, you busy tomorrow night?”

 

“Greetings, Luis. No, I don’t believe so.”

 

“Great! A few of us are going out. I haven’t told Darcy yet, but-“

 

“Then most certainly, I am not busy,” Thor grinned widely. “I feel Helena and Ms. Thompson should have a break from Darcy’s…mischiefs.”

 

Luis blinked. “Who’s Ms. Thompson?”

 

“Me, dork,” Kiera finally piped in. “Last names really are hard for you, aren’t they?”

 

“Pshwaw. Well, like I told Ms. Potts, I didn’t remember Scottie’s last name until I was talking to her.”

 

“Ms. Thompson?” Thor asked, smiling and holding out his hand. “I am Thor Odinson. It is nice to officially meet you. I was...detained last time, after helping Ms. Yolanda unload everything from the moving truck.”

 

“Kiera, please. And if by detained, you mean Darcy stole you away as soon as she could, I remember. I also understand you’re a large part of the reason why Hel hasn’t permanently maimed Darcy yet. And why there’s still a roof over our heads.”

 

Thor laughed. “I don’t think so, but I am rather large.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Luis sighed. “Fine. Just ignore the short chubby Mexican you both know. That’s cold, you guys! Inhumane!”

 

“You could never be ignored, Luis,” Thor answered loyally. “Although I do have questions for Ms. Kiera.”

 

Nodding, Luis started to walk out, but paused at the door. “So, you’re both on for tomorrow, right?”

 

Seeing Thor’s answering nod, Kiera also added “Yep, we’re both on. I’ll let the girls know tonight, if you don’t have a chance to catch them. See you later.” Once Luis left, Kiera returned her gaze to the other man. “Hey, I also wanted to say I’m sorry.”

 

“For…?”

 

“Hel told me you think I don’t like you. That’s not the case, it’s just any time I’ve seen you it’s with people I know I don’t like. Or, you helped move my friend and disappeared. Now what can I help you with?”

 

“Ah, an unfortunate misunderstanding then. Now, I understand from my former specialist that I should make share everything came over in the system? I was a last minute transfer.”

 

“Already done,” Kiera answered smoothly. “Some of your pay will come from there, but the rest of it you should be able to pick up in the accounting office here.”

 

Thor blinked. “I’m…surprised. Pleasantly so. Thank you. I was led to believe it can take weeks.”

 

“It can,” Kiera confirmed. “However, I got everything for you pretty quickly, so I was able to get you taken care of.”

 

“Then I will buy your first round tomorrow as an expression of my gratitude.”

 

Kiera laughed, waving it off. “It’s fine. You’re another Darcy wrangler, which already endears you to me.”

 

“Nonetheless,” Thor remained firm, “the first round is on me. As a welcome back, if nothing else.”

 

“You’re on, then. Thor, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

\---

 

After the end of the next period, Sam stepped into Clint’s classroom before the students got there. “Hey, Jerkwad.”

 

“Dirtbag. What brings you into my nice, clean classroom?” Clint sassed with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Bar hopping. Tomorrow night? Gonna be us, Nat, Luis, Scott, the girls, Bucky and Steve.”

 

Clint looked in surprise to the gym teacher. “How’d you get Steve on board? And I thought Nat was doing Glee tomorrow?”

 

Sam grinned. “Well, I didn’t ask Nat yet. And I told Steve you and her were already going,” Sam answered casually, letting a couple students through.

 

Before Clint could fully express his annoyance, some more students arrived. Glaring at him instead, Clint settled for “nice of you to check, first.”

 

Sam grinned back, waving on the way out. “Talk to you later, buddy mine. Teach well!”

\---

Lunch time finally arrived as the teachers fled from their posts to the breakroom. The group, consisting of Darcy, Hel, Yoli, Kiera, Thor, and Luis surrounded a round table as the others sat around another only to have their heads turn at the sound of someone playing guitar.

 

As if it weren’t enough to send mixed signals through the staff and the group of people familiar with the history. “Fuck my life…” Hel cursed under her breath as the sound got stronger,

 

“Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David A las muchachas bonitas, Te las cantamos así. Despierta, Heléna, despierta, Mira que almaneció, Ya los pajarillos cantan, La luna ya se metió.” The voice sang as it entered the room, Hel hiding her face.

 

“Qué linda está la mañana,en que vengo a saludarte,Venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte, El día en que tú naciste, nacieron todas las flores, El la pila del bautismo, cantaron los ruiseñores, Ya viene amaneciendo, ya la luz el día nos dio, Levántate de mañana, Mira que ya almaneció.” Scott sang with a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he continued.

 

“Quisiera ser solecito para entrar por tu ventana Y darte los "Buenos Días" Acostadita en tu cama, Quisiera ser un San Juan, quisiera ser un San Pedro Para venirte a cantar con la música del cielo, Con jasmines y flores hoy te vengo a saludar Hoy por ser día de tu santo, te venimos a cantar.” Scott finished as he set a pretty cupcake in front of Hel as a birthday offering. “See I did not forget this year.” He teased as he gave her a hug.

 

\---

Kiera sighed and hopped on the computer. It looks like things had quieted down for a few minutes. Opening up her Skype, Kiera clicked one of the people saved to her favorites.

 

K.Thompson invited you to a chat

K.Thompson:  Hel?

H.Grayson:  KIERA! You’re on! :) :) :)

K.Thompon:  Hehe. You know I jump on when I can.

H.Grayson:  *Lupita, jump on it, jump on it*

H.Grayson: What’s up?

K.Thomspson:…You know, it should worry me that I was able to predict that as soon as I typed it.

H.Grayson: Why should that worry u?

K.Thompson:  NVM. I’m a theatre kid, random songs is what we do.

H.Grayson:  EXACTLY! And I’m a TKA!

K.Thomspon: ?

H.Grayson:  A Theatre Kid by Association!

K.Thomspon:  XD

K.Thompson: Anyway, acc to Luis we’re bar-hopping tmrw

H.Grayson:  YAAAAASSSSSS!!!!!

H.Grayson:  When? After work?

K.Thompson:  Yep.

H.Grayson: Wait. Who’s on Darcy Duty?

K.Thompson:  *smug* Not us. Thor’s coming too.

H.Grayson:  Even better!!

H.Grayson:  Wait, how do u know that before I do?

K.Thompson:  He came into the office while Luis was still here.

K.Thompson:  Some q’s about his trfer

H.Grayson:  Ooh, ok.

K.Thompson:  I wanted to tell you, and also…

K.Thompson: ………..

K.Thompson:  We need to network.

H.Grayson:  YES

K.Thompson:  I like the Marquise, and that area, but we need more contacts.

H.Grayson:  I KNOW. Darcy gets too suspicious now.

H.Grayson:  *sob* She used to trust me so much more.

H.Grayson:  What am I supposed to do with my little girl?!

H.Grayson: Like srsly.. Just cuz her dad & her are set 4 life don’t mean we haz that luxury

K.Thompson:  …..TKA, huh?

H.Grayson:  :D :D :D

K.Thompson: I’ll throw more business cards into my car tonight, then. I always have a couple, but…

H.Grayson:  You mean they’re not in your kit? I’m shocked!

K.Thompson:  Riiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhtttt……because it’s a GREAT idea to let theatre people know I can professionally bartend.

H.Grayson:  Dude.. I forgot. That’s like apocalyptic lvl... nm point taken

K.Thompson:  Thought so.

H.Grayson:  TTYL, have to take minutes… Another flippin meeting. How many meetings do teachers have?!

K.Thomspon:  Ok. I’ll keep the chat open.

H.Grayson:  YAY!

H.Grayson:  Talk to you soon!

H.Grayson:  *hug*

 


	8. Chapter|| Eight|  Fourteen Hundred and Sixty Two Beers Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar hopping and all its glory :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, this one is a long one. In my totally biased opinion it’s worth it, but just a friendly warning. More notes at the end. :D

**_Friday - - 08/31_ **

**_\- - -_ **

****

On that Friday morning, there was silence except for the clatter of silverware and chewing of homemade food. “So…we should carpool today,” Sam started the conversation after a few minutes. Receiving an inquiring look from Steve and a blank look from Bucky, he continued. “Look, there’s going to be at least ten of us, right? We can do light rail to cut down on the cars.”

 

“Makes sense,” Steve agreed. “I think someone was going to head over right after work to grab a place to sit. I can go with them.”

 

“Cool,” Sam brightened. “We’re making this happen.”

 

“Only if you’re not a jackass and push the seat all the way down again,” Bucky grumbled.

**_\- - -_ **

 

In another part of the cul-de-sac, a similar discussion was happening over text.

_Math Archer:_ Hey Luis.

_The Drama:_ Hey Clint.

_Math Archer:_ Would you be able to pick me up this morning? Nat’s coming separately, and Bucky hogs the whole backseat. Otherwise I’d ask them.

_The Drama:_ LOL. Sure, np.

_Math Archer:_ Cool, thanks man.

**_\- - -_ **

 

As Friday started trickling down, most of the staff left with the students. There were still a few that lingered, however. Originally, the girls were going to go home, feed their respective dogs, and carpool out in one car to the first bar. As it happens in life, though, plans rarely work out the way they should.

Hel and Darcy were on the way to HR, to see if their roommate was ready to leave. They had taken two separate cars, since Hel wanted to check on the kids at her sister’s daycare first. Darcy frowned at the retreating figure of Doctor Strange, though. “Huh. I never see him here.”

 

“Weird,” Hel agreed. “Come on, let’s make sure our roomie is okay. Mister Doctor didn’t walk away happy.”

 

Darcy snickered as she opened the door. “I want to hear you call him that.”

 

“Luis does all the time!”

 

“To his face.”

 

“Um…not exactly sure.”

 

Darcy noticed the piles of paper on the front desk, which had always seemed free of clutter. “Um…Kat? You, uh, you doing okay?”

 

“Tell me we’re still going drinking,” she growled out.

 

“That bad?” Hel asked. “Hey, I think I still have some Reeses….”

 

“No. I’m beyond Reeses. I want a stiff drink, and badly.”

 

“Want or need?”

 

“Need. Definitely need. You guys heading home?”

 

“Yep. Came to fetch you, so we could walk out together.”

 

Kiera shook her head. “No, that…creature. That…woman creature…thing…is trying to set me on fire. Under the bus. With the gas still dripping from the tank.”

 

“Um, that was Mister Doctor we saw. Who are you-“

 

“Ened. Johnson.” Kiera accented each word with venom. “That woman…OOOOOH, she-“

 

“What happened?!” Hel asked, more concerned. Kiera’s temper had only been unleashed a handful of times when she was around, and it was usually apocalyptic.

 

“I can’t…not right now. Give me some time. And a drink. You’ll hear about it, but not right now.”

 

Darcy sighed. “Okay Kat. Thor is officially buying you a drink.”

 

Kiera managed a strained smile. “He’s already buying me my first round. Thank you, though.”

 

“I’ll feed Doc? I’ll take him and Cordy for a quick walk.”

 

“Thanks Hel. I’ll meet you guys at…The Islands, right?”

 

“Yep!” Darcy smiled brightly. “They allow outside food on the patio, so that’s where we’ll be first.”

 

“Okay. And I’m picking up something to share, right? Who else is going to be there?”

 

“Um…” Hel started counting people off on her fingers. “Me, Darcy, Thor for sure. You. Luis and Sam. Yoli was heading there right after work with Steve to grab a table.  Clint and Bucky were going to be there in a bit too. And Steve mentioned something about a duck?”

Darcy shrugged. “Dunno.”

 

“Alright, Chinese is probably the easiest to grab, right? That way we can also eat up as we go. What’s that place near the karaoke bar?”

 

“Ooh, Wong’s! Luis has been there a few times, he said it’s really good.”

 

Kiera nodded. “Wong’s, then. I know it smelled delicious when we were walking by. I’ll pick up an order to go, and I’ll meet you there.”

 

“You need extra money?” Darcy asked. “You can use the card. Both you and Hel are on there.”

 

“Thanks, I probably will. I’ll get the basics, then.”

 

“With extra sauce for everything! If you’re using the card, I want extra sauce!”

 

“Yes, yes, plenty of sauce. I’ll see you guys there. And thanks, DD.”

**_\- - -_ **

 

After taking care of the dogs, Hel and Darcy decided to use the light rail to meet up with everyone. Both Yoli and Kiera had their cars, and since parking was an obstacle even on a weeknight, it was worse when the weekends started on Friday night. Since the stop was only a couple blocks away from their starting point, it made the most sense.

 

Once they got there, though, it looked like two of the smaller tables had been pushed together. Steve was sipping from one of the water glasses. Thor had recently arrived, and was talking to Yoli. When he saw Darcy, though, he beamed. “Darcy!” Crushing her in a heartfelt hug, he gave her a big kiss on the lips. Turning to Hel, he grinned and picked her up into another bone crunching hug. “And Happy Birthday, Helena Sofia Ericka Valdez-Grayson!”

 

Laughing, Hel returned the enthusiasm. “Thank you!”

 

“Mi prima!” Luis’ voice echoed. He had just arrived with Clint. Grabbing his cousin from Thor, he did a quick dance step with her before giving her another hug. “Happy wishes!”

 

Grinning, Hel kissed Luis on the cheek. “Thanks!”

 

Clint had moved to the side during their dance, and had a look of awe gracing his features. “Is that your full name? I mean, I wasn’t sure, since you had so many nicknames.”

 

“Yep. It only took him a couple months to learn it.”

 

“And you are not paying for any drinks, tonight,” Thor added.

 

“Whaaat? You don’t have to do that!”

 

“My gift to you. Anything you order, you don’t pay for. And this first round is on me for everyone.”

There were various cries of gratitude and surprise, but everyone eventually sat down and ordered drinks. After the waitress came, Yoli said shyly “Happy birthday.” Pushing a bag towards Hel, she looked embarrassed. “I wasn’t sure what to get you, but Kiera said you liked the fandom, so…”

 

 “OH MY GODDESS!!!!” Hel gasped loudly, pulling out a replica Doctor Who scarf. “I will wear this EVERYDAY when it gets colder!! Thank you!!”

 

Smiling, Yoli looked around. “So, what’s Kiera picking up?”

 

“Chinese,” Darcy answered. “From Wong’s.”

 

“YES!” Luis said excitedly. “Ooh, get some extra pot stickers! And the lemon chicken is my favorite!”

**_\- - -_ **

 

Groaning, Kiera checked the text from Hel. “More pot stickers? Geez. We’re going to make the restaurant run out at this rate,” she grumbled as she got out of the car. Nodding approvingly at the small water pond on the way in, she went inside.

 

Going up to the host behind the shelves, Kiera smiled. “Hi, I called in an order for Kat Thompson?”

 

“Yes, it will be just a few more minutes.”

 

“That’s fine. And, I’m so sorry, can I add in an extra order of pot stickers and an extra order of the lemon chicken? I got the text just as I was pulling up.”

 

Sighing, the man nodded. “Of course. I’ll put it in, if you would like to take a seat?”

 

“Of course, and thank you! And I’m sorry!”

 

Waving his hand, the man disappeared to go to the kitchen. Before sitting down, Kiera glanced around the entryway. It was tastefully decorated, with red lanterns and green frogs interspersed with black and white drawings. Frowning, Kiera looked closer at one of the drawings. _That’s…wait, that’s from Shanghai Noon. You don’t ever see that in a restaurant!_

 

“Excuse me,” she asked the host when he returned, “is it a local artist that does these?”

 

The host raised an eyebrow. “Yes. The owner did all the drawings you see.”

 

“Please tell the owner these are awesome. I’ve never seen Chon Wang and Roy O’Bannon in a restaurant before.”

 

“I’ll…pass the message along. If you want, I can ring you up now? Your order is almost done.”

 

“Fantastic, thank you!” Pulling out her wallet, Kiera grinned slightly when a familiar song came on. _Shanghai Noon **and** The Confrontation from Le Miz? Luis was right, this place is awesome!_ What surprised her even more was the host started humming along with Jean Valjean’s part of the original Broadway recording. So, naturally, when Javert’s part came on, she started humming along with him. _Theatre types. We’re everywhere_.

 

The host had paused, and was watching her carefully. When she finished humming Javert’s solo, he started singing the part of Valjean. Not to be outdone, Kiera matched him with Javert’s lyrics. By the time they got to the final lines, **I swear to you, I will be there,** Kiera noticed there was some people coming in behind her. Feeling bad about being in the way, but totally unapologetic at the same time, Kiera grinned at the host. “ **That** was epic!!”

 

The host grinned back widely. “No one ever sings with me. Thank you.” He finished typing in the total amount due and waited for the transaction to go through. Dropping his smile, he looked at the other family. “If you can wait just a bit longer, I’ll seat you momentarily.”

 

“Of course,” the couple in front bowed slightly.

 

Once the card went through, the host returned the Visa card and the receipt for final signature. Looking at the numbers, Kiera gave a questioning glance to the host. “Is this…?”

 

“For singing with me.”

 

Grinning again, Kiera nodded her head. “Anytime.” Adding a large tip, Kiera gave him back the receipt and made a note on her copy. Once she received a questioning glance back, she added “for singing with me and the late orders.”

 

The host grinned back ever so slightly, before handing her the bags of Chinese food. While Kiera was juggling the bags into a somewhat controlled manner, he grabbed something from one of the shelves behind the counter and held it out to her. “For you,” he added, waiting for her to take the uniquely wrapped fortune cookie.

 

A little thrown, but grateful nonetheless, she took it and slipped it into her waist pouch. “Will do. Have a good day!”

**_\- - -_ **

 

When Keira arrived at Islands, Sam was just sitting down. Bucky was about to, but saw her and adjusted his path so he could help her with the bags. Smiling at him, she thanked him and set one on the table to start the distribution. As the smell of fresh cooked Chinese permeated the air, everyone let out a huge sigh of delight. The waitress that came to take Kiera’s drink order looked like she was ready to join in with them.

 

“This is definitely what I want,” Hel said happily, digging into the lemon chicken and rice.

 

After a few minutes of inhaling the food and drink, Kiera looked over to Luis. “So, you were right. That place is awesome.”

 

“I know!”

 

“I’ve never seen a restaurant that has Shanghai Noon in the entryway.”

 

 “It’s like super cool! And he writes his own fortune cookies. Like, I think he’ll use the wording for the regular ones, but he’ll rewrite them. He’s artistic and shit.”

 

“Yeah, the host told me the owner’s the one who did the drawings in the entryway.”

 

Luis stopped midway to a bite of his pot sticker and looked at her. “Wait, host? Most of the time it’s a hostess. Did he have a wicked scar on his cheek?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did he have dyed hair with bright yellow?”

 

“No.”

 

“What about one hand?”

 

“Wha-NO. He looked like a normal guy. Although we did sing The Confrontation together, so I already like him.”

 

“The Confrontation?” Steve asked as he made sure to maintain a mental tally of who would owe funds to the swear jar.

 

“Yeah, from the musical Les Miserables. It’s a super depressing story, but the actual music is gorgeous. The Confrontation is actually one of my favorites. It’s a duet between the main character and the police inspector that’s been chasing the main character.”

 

“Isn’t it based off of something?” Darcy wondered out loud.

 

Clapping her hands, Kiera grinned. “I’m so proud of you, you do listen to me! Yes, it’s based on the novel by Victor Hugo. Same guy that wrote Hunchback of Notre Dame.”

 

“NO WONDER you were so surprised when Disney made a movie out of it!” Hel exclaimed.

 

“Yep. And I can honestly say, it’s one of the few times I prefer the movie to the book.”

 

“KIERA!” Luis almost shouted. “That was WONG!”

 

In the silence that followed, Kiera looked at Luis. “Wait…Wong? The owner of the restaurant, Wong?”

 

“YES!  Chica, you sang with the main man!”

 

Laughing at Kiera’s poleaxed expression, Hel grabbed a set of unopened chopsticks and poked her friend in the shoulder. “That’s my girl!”

 

“But…” Kiera trailed off, unable to even finish her sentence. Groaning, she tried to hide her face in her hands. “Oh my God, I can’t ever go back there!”

 

After a few more laughs at Kiera’s expense, everyone finished their portions and dug into the fortune cookies. Whistling softly under his breath, Sam mentioned “man, this dude writes better than a chick!”

 

Socking him in the arm, Clint glared at him. “Really?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, no one writes prettier than Nat,” Bucky mentioned offhandedly, tucking his fortune into his wallet. “Except you.” He scooted his chair away from the table, so Clint was out of range before grinning back at him. Which is why he was surprised when he received a slight punch from Steve.

 

“Behave,” Steve said, grinning slightly. “I’m still the ranking officer, remember?”

 

“There’s something wrong with all of you,” Yoli grumbled, before tucking her own fortune away.

 

“Ooh, you got a special one, didn’t you?!” Luis ratted out Kiera.

 

“Shut up, Luis,” Kiera groused.

 

“Special what?”

 

“To customers that Wong likes, he’ll give them special fortunes. They’re wrapped differently. Like the one Kiera’s trying to hide right now,” Luis finished smugly.

 

“I despise you right now.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Okay, it’s still my birthday crawl, remember?” Hel interrupted. “Luis, stop picking on Kiera. Kiera, why’s your fortune special?”

 

“Only because it’s for your birthday,” Kiera muttered. Unwrapping it, she was surprised to see two pieces of paper flutter onto the table. The first was the fortune, which she read and put away. The second she unfolded, read, and groaned again. “I’m NOT going back. You can grab it next time.” Looking around the table at expectant faces, she sighed. “It’s a coupon for 20% off the next order.”

 

“OOH, you’re totally going back!” Luis laughed. Seeing his cousin’s pointed glare, he stopped smiling. “Oh, uh, I mean, that’s like super cool. I guess.”

 

“Well ladies and gents, should we proceed to the next stop?” Sam announced, standing up. “Since we have a birthday girl here, our next stop should be Carbone’s.”

 

“Carbone’s?” Yoli asked.

 

“Yep. Cash only, but if you go there on your birthday all drinks are half off.”

 

“But my birthday was yesterday!”

 

“If it’s within a couple days, usually they’ll give you the discount.”

 

It is a lost skill, to be able to reconfigure driving arrangements on short notice. Especially with ten people, five cars, and a finite number of parking spaces. The final determination was that Thor, Darcy, Helena, and Sam would go in Luis’ van with Luis and Clint and Kiera, Yoli, Steve, and Bucky would go in Kiera’s jeep. The rest of the cars would stay at the Islands, to be picked up sometime the next day. It was a quasi-residential area, so cars parked overnight all the time.

 

Since Carbone’s was near one of their next stops, Luis and Kiera parked a few blocks ahead so everyone could walk. There was a string of bars and pubs within that area that were on the list to be hit that night, so it was a decent enough central location.

 

Once inside Carbone’s, everyone ordered their drinks and started talking. As the tension from the day slowly started bleeding out of the atmosphere, even Steve started relaxing more.

 

“Man, I can’t believe we haven’t stopped here before,” Clint lamented.

 

Sam smacked him on the arm. “I told you, I know where it’s at!”

 

“Hmm, yeah,” Steve drawled out. “Still, feels a little too…greasy, I guess.”

 

“Man, you got to lighten up!” Sam grinned. “Some of these places are gems!”

 

“Yeah, remember that place in Indochina?” Bucky thought out loud. “Next to the knock-off Gucci store?”

 

“Oh yeah! The place that had the waitress with the really big-”

 

“What about it?” Steve interrupted Sam, motioning slightly to the girls in their company.

 

“Best Spumoni outside of Gianni’s Pizza, on Lighthouse and Prescott. Which is weird, because we’ve been to Italy too.”

 

“Did you all serve together?” Thor asked, taking a drink.

 

“More like our paths crossed in the Army,” Steve answered. “Although everyone here served under me at some point.”

 

Sam nodded, picking up the story. “I started under Cap, here, even though he was Sarge at the time.” Grinning at the other soldiers in their company, he added “then these two yahoos got added to our Company for…what, again?”

 

“To learn how a true soldier operates and respects his leader,” Clint and Bucky recited dutifully. After giving each other fist bumps, Clint continued. “We had some problems with our former commanding officer.”

 

“More like the other way around,” Bucky muttered darkly. Receiving a sympathetic glance from Clint, he shrugged. “Anyway, the three of us were under Steve for a time. And we were damn good. Sam turned first, becoming a Green Beret. Then Clint got tapped for Spec Ops, leaving me and Steve-Bean here to our own devices.”

 

“Hey! Rhodey was one of our pilots! I didn’t turn, just met new friends!” Sam stuck his tongue out at Bucky, in what was obviously a long term friendly feud between them.

 

Clint was silent for a moment, absorbing the other words his friend had said. Bursting out laughing, he said “Steve-Bean? Like, string bean? That’s hilarious!!”

 

Steve blushed slightly before laughing as well. “Yeah, I was pretty skinny growing up,” the blond admitted.

 

Snickering, Sam grinned at his former captain. “Steve-Bean, huh? Is that the magic phrase?”

 

Steve’s brightness dimmed considerably, before answering Sam in a flat voice. “No. I’ve knocked guys out for less.”

 

“Ooh, Bucky’s the only one that can call you that?” Luis intervened. “That’s sweet, man! I mean, me and Scottie do that too. Like, he’s my Candy Bro!”

 

“Candy Bro? I didn’t hear about that,” Clint asked with a grin. “Sounds like a setup to something kinky.”

 

“Whaat? Ay cochino, no! We tried to steal the same box of Tic Tacs when we were kids! He got to ‘em first, so I stole some Pez instead. The next time we met up, we shared.”

 

“And my life has been uncontrollable ever since,” Hel groaned.

 

Luis gave his a cousin a slight shove. “Hey, nuh-uh! That’s our brother, Ricki Gray!”

 

“I know Luis, pero I can still complain about mis hermanos!” Hel grinned at him. “I love you!”

 

“Ya I know. Come on crew! The night is young!”

**_\- - -_ **

 

The Trough was the next stop, and that was the first time they had problems. Hel and Luis weren’t surprised, since it was one of the seedier bars on their route, but they had the best pizza calzones ever. Especially since the Chinese was wearing off. So the group compromise was one drink each, and two large calzones to share.

 

The first problem was getting Yoli through the door. Since she had been blessed with youthful looks, the bouncer took a lot longer to check her ID. “Pretty good fake. Almost looks real.”

 

Yoli blew her bangs up. “It’s real. Look, see the seal there? They haven’t figured out how to forge it yet.”

“And you know this because….?”

 

“Because forgery is what my ex went to prison for,” Yoli deadpanned. “Trust me, after that I read the DMV manual forwards and backwards.”

 

Whether it was her tone or the concisely worded situation, the bouncer finally let her pass. Hel let out a low whistle once they got inside and seated themselves. “Wow girlie, that was tough!”

 

Yoli shrugged. “It happens a lot. Usually I mention the ex and they back off.”

 

“Wait, that was a true story?!”

 

Kiera nodded this time. “Yep. That’s why I brought up the idea of transferring out together.”

 

“My ex still has family connections,” Yoli continued. “Not the good kind.”

 

“You mean…like, put a hit on you or something?” Darcy frowned, trying to absorb the information.

 

“Or something,” Yoli agreed dryly. “Anyway, I’m not welcome there anymore. So, I’m here instead. And look! Here’s my drink!”

 

After the food had been devoured and paid for, everyone cleaned up and left their bills on the table. Enough of the group had worked in food service to try and help out the staff as much as they could, no matter how dodgy the joint. Yoli walked up last with Sam, so she could grab a bottle of water to go from the bar. However, one of the barflies bumped into her a little too hard for it to be an accident.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” he said with a wide, false grin. “Didn’t shee you!”

 

“Uh-huh,” Yoli dismissed him. “Excuse me, just trying to get through.”

 

“Hey, whosh the rush?” the stranger put an arm around her shoulders. “I’m sure a cutesy like yourshelf-”

 

“Hell no, bro. Keep your grabby hands and drunk-ass plans to yourself,” Sam interrupted. Pulling the man’s arm away, Sam lightly shoved him away. “Let’s go, okay? Next place you can fill up a water bottle.”

 

“Sounds good,” Yoli agreed quickly. Once they exited, Yoli started the conversation again. “Maybe I just shouldn’t come back here. No big. I’m more of a microbrew girl anyway.”

 

Sam’s whole face lit up. “ _Really_? That’s awesome! What’s your preference?”

 

“IPAs, or a nice Blond. Something not too hoppy.”

 

“I like bruts, personally, but there’s this really great microbrewery-“

 

“Okay, you guys can finish this inside,” Clint interrupted with a sly smile. “With the rest of us.”

 

Sam smiled at Yoli, holding the door to McShane’s so she could enter first. Before Clint could go through, Sam punched him in the arm and went in first, letting Clint got caught in the door. “Jerkwad,” he hissed.

**_\- - -_ **

 

“So, what happened earlier today?” Hel asked, after the waitress had brought their drink orders.

 

Kiera growled and held up a finger. “Hold on.” Tapping the waitress on shoulder, she smiled. “Sorry, can I add two shots of honey whiskey to my bill?”

 

“Fuck,” Clint and Sam chorused lowly after she left. “You’re not playing, are you?”

 

Scowling slightly, Kiera shook her head. “Nope. Before I continue though, how friendly are you guys with Ened Johnson?”

 

“She’s useless,” Bucky answered immediately. “I go to Clint or the doc for anything.”

 

“Can’t say there’s any love lost between us,” Clint agreed.

 

“I don’t know her that well, but I can’t say she’s left a good impression,” Steve chimed in.

 

Sam nodded before looking at his captain. “Yep. And when Steve says that, you know it’s bad voodoo.”

 

“Cool. Hold on,” downing the first shot she gave the empty glass back to the waitress before she left. Taking a deep breath, Kiera began. “So, little backstory, the first day she came in was maybe…two or three days after I started. She was putting in paperwork for a Catastrophic Time Bank. That sent up a red flag pretty quick, because we can’t set up or use those until someone runs out of time. Then there was the…incident with Dr. Strange and-“

 

“Wait, what incident?” Yoli asked.

 

“He had questions about his pay and the contract and such. I helped him out, and Johnson came in while he was still there, ranting about her direct deposit. He stayed, and ended up serving her some of her attitude, so I already like him. Anyway,-“

 

“Wait, he took your side?” Luis asked.

 

“Yes. She was obviously wrong and-“

 

“He took PERSONNEL’S side?!?!” Luis repeated incredulously. “Mister Doctor…he, like, hates personnel.”

 

“Thanks, Luis, for that,” Kiera ground out, taking her second shot.

 

“No, I mean, that’s awesome! He doesn’t like anyone that we’ve had there. I mean, I can’t blame him, especially with that Davidson-“

 

“Luis, silence!” Hel interrupted. “I need to hear the rest of the story!”

 

“ _Anyway_ , he took my side, as you put it. So we now have a fairly positive relationship, based on our mutual dislike of the Troll for our own reasons. And he’s her direct supervisor, so we deal each other quite a bit, as it turns out. So she comes in today about her money.” Taking a swig of her cider, she took another deep breath. “Alright, so you guys are aware of how the salary advance process works, right?”

 

“Not…in any detail,” Yoli admitted.

 

“I’ve gotten an advance a couple times, but I don’t remember the process” Sam added.

 

“Ooh, Mister Doctor does! That’s why-“Luis started to say, but cut himself off when he saw the matching glares of Kiera and Hel. Smiling uneasily, he rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, no.”

 

“Okay, short version of the process is if your time can’t be certified by payday, I have to give you an advance. Some contracts it’s an advance by day of, others it’s within three days…whatever. And mind you, an advance is only an _estimate._ So Johnson has _not_ been turning her timesheets in when she’s supposed to, and I’ve been having to give her salary advances.”

 

“But why? She’s never here!” Clint snorted.

 

“I know. Trust me, I wouldn’t even bother, except I like having a job. Which means I have to follow the contract, which means I have to give her salary advances. So she came in, complaining again about she wasn’t going to be able to pay her bills, or have gas, or a million other things. And normally I’m a very caring person, but not when someone has proven to be a problem. Now, before I continue, Hel, was Ms. Potts behind closed doors when you left?”

 

“YES! Is Johnson what that was about?”

 

“Yep. Because her niece is on the school board, so she thinks whatever she says goes. Even though the niece doesn’t have _any_ clue about how she’s like at work. Or worse, she knows and doesn’t care. Anyway, that’s who ended up on the conference call after you left. Johnson’s niece, Ms. Potts,  Dr. Strange, and myself.”

 

A large number of eyes widened around the table. “Oh…chica…I’m so sorry…” Luis gave Kiera a glum look.

 

“So this morning is when she came in. I had sent her an email yesterday, letting her know that since I couldn’t certify her time, I could only go off of the time provided by her supervisor and give her an advance. After throwing a hissy fit today morning, she stomped away and I didn’t see her again. About an hour and a half later, she sent a very angry, very convoluted email to the three of us, saying that this was a hardship, and how did we expect her to live, and blah blah blah. She sent this email 10 minutes before she was leaving. 10 minutes!!”

 

“Wait, your drink’s broken. It’s empty. Thor, buy her another shot,” Hel interrupted. “For my birthday. Please?”

 

Thor frowned. “I think you deserve far more than one. This was all today?” Waving the waitress back over, he placed an order for two more shots and another drink for himself.

 

Kiera smiled at him. “Thanks. I believe I will take those shots. After that no more, until the next stop.”

 

“Hell, Kiera, I’ll cover you at the next stop,” Bucky grumbled. “No one likes dealing with her, especially after such a cheap move.”

 

“Yay! I have allies! Thank you!” Kiera grinned brightly. “Anyway…where…?”

 

“10 minutes before she left,” Steve prompted. Receiving glances from the other M4, he shrugged. “I was answering her question.”

 

Pushing the empty cider mug to the end of the table, Kiera grabbed one of the shots. “Right. So, she sent this email 10 minutes before she left. She had said she was leaving early when she came to scream at me, so that’s why I noticed the time stamp. So, after that, Ms. Potts sent me a Skype, asking what was going on, and if I could provide her a brief history of what-the-effery. So I called her, which is when I think she closed the door. Then Dr. Strange came in while I was talking to her, and I asked if I could put her on speaker since he was there as well. So we had a mini-conference call at the counter, and the doc kept his back to the door, so it looked like no one else could come in. When Ms. Potts hung up, doc and I exchanged a few words, but he left to check his own notes. He asked if I could put on paper the timeline of dates, because it was absolutely not my fault, or his, that she couldn’t get her timesheets submitted on time. And I think he and Ms. Potts knew the kind of person the niece was. So I had just started that when you and Darcy came in.”

 

“No wonder you were furious!” Darcy commented.

 

“Yep. So, I put together the timeline of when she turned in the timesheets. I also included the dates of the salary advances. Then I got another Skype from Ms. Potts, asking if I could meet her in her office, and that the doc was going to be there too. The niece had already called about it, and she had to call the niece back within a couple hours. So, I grabbed my papers, and Dr. Strange grabbed his folder, showing when she actually turned the timesheets in to him to sign off. Then I spent another 15 minutes going over the date they were supposed to get paid, and when I was supposed to get the timesheets so I could certify everything on time. Another 15 minutes later, we had reached consensus that she had only turned in one timesheet to the doctor when she was supposed to.”

 

“Jesus. This isn’t a normal day for you, is it?” Sam asked.

 

“Jar,” Steve deadpanned.

 

Grinning, Kiera pulled out some cash. “I’ll put in for Sam, too. I know I’ve been swearing this whole time. No, it’s not. Every day is different, but today was horribly bad. So, after that, we spent another 10 minutes just breathing, because at least one of us was ready to explode. Then Ms. Potts called the niece back, and put it on speaker so we could all talk. It took an hour, hour and a half to get it through her skull that it was her aunt’s fault, and there was no call for her to get up in arms about it. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I was late.” Kiera held her last shot up, knocking it back and setting the empty glass upside down on the table with a flourish.

 

There was a scattering of applause, and Helena latched onto her friend’s arm. “I’m so sorry. Do you want me to call someone for you?”

 

“No no, I know more people. You want _me_ to call someone for you?” Luis asked darkly.

 

Laughing slightly, Kiera shook her head. “No thanks fam, but I appreciate the offer. Onto the next stop?”

 

“Next stop!” the table echoed loudly, laughing.

 

As everyone left to the counter with their tabs, Kiera motioned for them to go ahead. Mouthing the word ‘bathroom,’ she disappeared quickly to the back of the building. Once she reemerged, she found Bucky waiting for her. Giving her a small smile, he said “the next place we’re going is kind of new, so it’s busy. They went ahead to grab seats.”

 

“Cool, thanks for making sure I can get there. Let me just pay real quick.” However, along the way to the bar, they picked up a fast-talking tagalong. Kiera frowned, since the person wasn’t making any sense. She was only able to make out “freaky” and “I like that.”

 

Bucky, meanwhile, scowled more and more deeply. He hadn’t known the group of girls long, but he had liked them almost immediately. After the failed mission he lost him arm on, though, he had withdrawn quite a bit. It was harder for him to communicate, especially since he really liked the person he was currently escorting. Heaven forbid Sam or Clint find out, though. And it was obvious she didn’t know who the guy was that was following them. It was even more obvious he didn’t realize they were walking out together. Making a decision, he put his arm around Kiera’s waist, in a silent attempt to get the other person to back off.

 

Kiera glanced at the soldier next to her. She hadn’t expected the sudden feel of metal against her back, but it was obvious he had picked up on her numerous attempts to dislodge the tagalong. Giving him a wink, she drew in closer. “Look, Bob, I’m here with someone. Go away before something happens.”

 

“My name’s not Bob, it’s-!”

 

“Don’t care,” Bucky interrupted. “Leave her alone.”

 

Scowling, Not-Bob lingered near them while Kiera paid her tab. Giving the bartender what looked like a business card with the tip, Kiera smiled. “Whenever you need an extra hand, let me or my roommate know. We’re both licensed.”

 

“Great, thanks. Especially the holidays we need help. Have a good one, Ms. Thompson,” the bartender smiled back.

 

Unfortunately, Not-Bob heard him. Brightening, he tried again. “Oh, Thompson? That’s a really nice name! I have a cousin who’s last name is Thompson. But you’re-“Not-Bob was interrupted by Bucky again. Except this time it was with a fleshy knuckles to the Adam’s Apple.

 

Kiera and the bartender looked at Bucky, who merely shrugged and smiled at Kiera again. “Time to leave?”

 

The bartender waved them off. “He gives problems to everyone. And I saw him dogging you two pretty bad. Once he picks himself up, I’ll give him some water. You didn’t knock him out, so we’re good. Have a good night!”

**_\- - -_ **

 

The next stop was another out of the way place. Kiera laughed when she saw the name. “Frank-N-Steins Pub? I hope a place like this serves fancy hot dogs, considering how they spelled it!”

 

“Yes!” Hel pumped the air. “Mac and cheese hot dogs!”

 

Kiera and Yoli looked at her. “Wait….that’s a thing? I mean, I know you can cut up hot dogs to put into macaroni and cheese, but-“

 

“This is BETTER! Come on, you’re having one!” Hel said excitedly, practically dragging Kiera inside.

 

Darcy laughed and pulled Thor inside shortly afterwards. Mentally questioning why she was still here, Yoli followed, along with most of the group. Luis and Clint were the only ones left outside, and the former shook his head. “Aye. That’s Scottie’s favorite too.”

 

Clint coughed slightly. “So, Scott and your cousin aren’t…I mean, they’re not seeing each other, are they?”

 

“Huh? Well, yeah, we see her at least once a week for dinner. And we all work together now.”

 

“No, I mean, they seem pretty close, is all.”

 

“OH, _that_ kind of seeing? No!!! That’s nasty! We’re all like siblings!”

 

“Okay, I was just trying to figure it out,” Clint amended, trying to cover his embarrassment. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“Hmph. Well, like I told Ms. Potts, Hel’s closer to me than my actual sister, who is dead to me. After Scottie and I did the candy thing, in…I dunno, elementary?...we became friends. We all grew up together. Them seeing each other like that is like incest, man!”

 

“Alright, thanks for the clear up,” Clint smiled at his friend. “Come on, let’s go have a drink.”

 

Everyone was enjoying their hot dogs and drinks, when Darcy announced she was going to get another. Thor, Hel, and Yoli went with her. There was an orange blossom beer Yoli had fallen in love with, and Hel wanted another Manhattan. When they got to the counter, though, there were a couple guys that were eyeing the girls.

 

“Hey sweetness,” one of them leaned into Darcy. “What’cha drinking?”

 

“Not your concern,” Darcy answered happily. “My boyfriend’s buying it for me.”

 

His buddy had sat back, to take in all 6’3” of Thor Odinson. Scoffing, he then turned to Hel. “So, are you single then?”

 

Thor frowned, and moved forward to stand closer to Darcy. “Dearheart, how would you like me to handle this? His tongue seems to be giving him problems.”

 

Both guys looked at him in confusion. “What?”

 

“In Norse society, or Vikings, to the uncultured, when a man offends a woman, she determines the punishment. You have just offended _my_ woman, as well as our friend. So,” turning back to Darcy, “what is appropriate?”

 

“Hmm, I think you’re right about the tongue. Cutting it out seems too harsh, though.”

 

“Split it?”

 

“I think that’s good. And that guy? If you could take out one of his eyes I think that would be good.”

 

“I’m not sure. You see, generally when one eye was taken out, it was left as an offering to the Allfather. I don’t know that he would want these as worshippers.”

 

“True. And nothing that scars, ‘cause that would make him cooler than he actually is. What about-“

 

At this point, both men threw their cash at the bartender and left in a rush. Waving at their backs, Darcy called “bye!”

 

As the group made their way back to the table, Yoli leaned in to whisper to Hel. “That’s happened before, hasn’t it?”

 

“Yep. Pretty epic, right?”

 

After everyone had settled in again, Darcy asked Clint, “When is Ms. Natasha going to join us?”

 

Clint laughed, checking his phone. “Just Natasha’s fine. Last message I got from her was that she was still doing Glee.”

 

“Yep, she took over from me today,” Luis added. “She wanted to focus on the dancing for the show we’re doing in October.”

 

“That’s right! Addams family, right?”

 

“Yep,” Luis answered promptly. “I was super happy we got to do that this year!”

 

“YES! It’s such a fun show!”

 

“Yah, and the guy we got to play Lurch, he’s super cool. Like, once you get back into theatre here you should totally grab him. He looks all angry and bored like he’s supposed to, but when he opens his mouth,” Luis blew a kiss to the air, like an Italian cook. “He sings opera pretty enough for angels.”

 

Kiera and Luis started talking some more about past shows the school had done, before Hel put a hand over both of their mouths. “Hush! We have to pay, remember? You can biffle more at the next place!”

 

“Aye, you’re a bossy drunk,” Luis grumbled. His phone rang before he could continue, and he frowned at the caller id. “Huh. Hey ‘Tash! Wait, slow down, what?” Covering the speaker he mouthed ‘see you at Flanagan’s’ before walking away.

 

“Wait, you need to pay!” Hel screeched at him, but he couldn’t hear her. Grumbling, she pulled his receipt from the pile before getting it snatched away. “Hey!”

 

“You’re not paying for anything, remember?” Kiera reminded her patiently. “I’ll cover him. He can get the next one.”

 

“Fine. I’ll make him buy you extra. Come along minions!” Hel stood up, before looking frantic. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that! I’m, I didn’t mean that!”

 

The group laughed. Thor patted her on the shoulder. “We know. Come, let Darcy and I walk you to Flanagans.”

 

Sighing dramatically, Hel flopped against Thor. “Why can’t I find a boyfriend like you, Thor?” Standing up again, she started walking towards the door. Unbeknownst to her, Sam and Bucky were both elbowing Clint, who had made the mistake earlier of relaying his conversation with Luis to them.

 

Shoving them off, Clint scowled at them before following her. Steve’s eyes followed Clint with a speculative glint, before going to pay his tab. Sam and Bucky did rock, paper, scissors to determine who was going to pay the bill. Sam stuck his tongue out at Bucky, who waved and left after that.

 

After he finished paying, Steve intercepted Kiera on the way so she could pay her tab. “Do you know where Flanagan’s is?” He asked. “I don’t normally come to this part of town, so…”

 

“Yep, just go up the street and turn left. Next to the 24th Street café.”

 

“I can take you,” Sam mentioned. “We’re all clear on our end.”

 

“Alright, see you guys over there,” Kiera added.

 

Steve hesitated. “Maybe we should stay together?” he offered. “I don’t know this part of town, like I said.”

 

“Aw, it’s fine Steve,” Sam answered before Kiera could. “There’s plenty of lights, and it’s not that far.”

 

“Still…”

 

“Thanks,” Kiera finally answered, smiling at him. “I appreciate it. Let me take care of these, and I’ll meet you outside.”

 

That was good enough, apparently. Steve and Sam left, but while Kiera was waiting her turn, she heard a familiar beat. “Slide to the left,” she mouthed along. “Slide to the right…”

 

“Woo hoo! You got it, dude!” a loud commotion startled her. Turning around, she noticed there was a group surrounding a few dancers going along with the song. And one of them looked vaguely familiar.

Frowning, Kiera went closer. She let out a gasp, before a wide, shit-eating grin crossed her face. While she didn’t have any grievances with Dr. Strange, she knew he kept himself pretty uptight at work. And yet there he was, doing the Cha Cha Slide in full glory, obviously loosened up enough to enjoy himself. And not only was he going all out, he was throwing in his own flourishes she was positive were not in the original music video.

 

She clapped along with the others, and laughed when a woman went up to join him. They seemed like they knew each other, but the woman wasn’t having anything to do with it. She came back towards Kiera, only to be followed by Dr. Strange.

 

“Chrisstiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinne!! Come on, I had a really bad day at work!”

 

“No, Stephen, come on. That’s enough.”

 

“But-“ Dr. Strange stopped when he saw Kiera. “Oh God. Tell me you’re not here.”

 

“I’m not here,” Kiera parroted dutifully.

 

“Tell me you’re not standing in front of me next to my fiancée.”

 

“Stephen!” Christine chided. “Come on, don’t be rude. I’m Christine Palmer, the fiancée. And you are….?”

 

“Kiera Thompson. I work at the HR in the SHIELD unit Dr. Strange works at.”

 

“OH, are you the one dealing with that nurse today?”

 

Kiera’s jaw locked into a tic. “Yes.”

 

“Geez, I am so sorry! She sounds like a horrible woman!”

 

“She is,” both Kiera and Stephen answered at the same time. Looking at her, Stephen shook his head again. “God. I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?” Turning towards the bar, Stephen pulled out his wallet. “Christine, we need to leave. Now.”

 

“Actually,” Kiera was about to say something, before she saw Steve standing in the door, looking for her. Moving a few people away from the couple, Kiera waved at him before motioning to the line. Nodding, he ducked back out again. Going towards them again, Kiera smiled. “No, you probably won’t live it down. But that doesn’t mean I need to spread it around, either.”

 

Eyeing her speculatively, Stephen frowned. “Why? I’m an asshole at work. People would love to find out something like this.”

 

“Yes,” Kiera agreed, cutting in front of him to wave down the bartender. “But we’ve had the same day, remember? And don’t glare at me for cutting. I stepped away so he wouldn’t notice you were here. If I take too much longer he and Sam will come back in.”

 

“They’re _both_ here?”

 

“Actually, there’s a few of us making the rounds. We’re going up towards Flanagans next, if you want to join.”

 

“Isn’t that nice?” Christine interjected. She smiled, knowing how uncomfortable her fiancée was right now. “Wouldn’t that be fun, honey?”

 

“There is literally no one I don’t hate right now.”

 

Laughing, Kiera stuck her hand out. “Pleasure to meet you, Christine. I hope to see you around.”

 

Before she took more than a couple steps, however, she was stopped by a hand to the shoulder. Turning her head back, she gave a questioning glance to the good doctor.

 

He removed his hand before offering her a business card with his phone number on it with obvious hesitation. “Probably not tonight. But possibly another time.”

 

Giving him a salute with it, Kiera finally exited.

 

“Luis, we have to get rid of her!” Nat seethed from the table at Flanagan’s. “She doesn’t care, she can never be wrong, and her idea of religious freedom is indoctrination!”

 

“I know, Natty, I know! But she’s the head of the Booster Moms, remember?”

 

“We’ll see for how much longer,” Nat growled, with a dangerous glint in her eye.

 

Patting her shoulder, Clint removed the empty shot glass before she could break it and slid her another one. “I know, sis. And she doesn’t appreciate a good Liberace either.”

 

“Um, are you going to be okay, Natasha? That’s like the 8th shot you’ve had.”

 

But Natasha didn’t hear Yoli’s concerned inquiry. Her field of vision had narrowed to the bar. Pulling out some cash to lay on the table, she hissed at Clint “I’ll meet you at Crown and Anchor. That’s the next stop, right?”

 

“Yep. Nat, don’t do anything-“

 

Nat ignored him, and made a beeline for the bar. Coming up behind the person she had focused on, she slammed his head on the counter. At the loud uproar, she made a general pointing motion to the other patrons. “You all saw he was making this woman uncomfortable, and you did nothing! Don’t you dare get mad at me for having the balls to help!” As the uneasy stares looked away from her, then she turned her gaze to the woman. “You don’t have to take that crap from anyone,” she continued, loud enough for everyone to hear. Leaning forward, she whispered “if you’re not sure, let the bartender know, okay? Ask for an angel shot next time, they’ll know what to do.” At the woman’s nod, Natasha finally exited.

 

Sam, Steve, and Kiera saw the cloud of red hair exit quickly, heading into the night. “Um…” Kiera started to say.

 

“Uh-uh. She’s got a mad-on,” Sam gulped.

 

“That’s…bad.”

 

“Really bad. Like, outskirts of the war zone bad.”

 

“Oh,” Steve said in understanding. “That bad.”

 

“There you are!” Darcy pounced on Kiera, after she trickled out of Flanagan’s. “What took so long? Natasha totally shamed half the bar in one go!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes! It was awesome!” Hel confirmed. Looking towards Luis, she asked “we’re going…where are we going, Luis?”

 

“Ay, try to keep up. Crown and Anchor, remember?”

 

“I can keep up! I can drink twice as much beer as you can!”

 

“Guys, no, we’re not doing this right now,” Kiera pleaded.

 

It was too late, though. Luis’s male drinking pride was in full defensive mode. “Oh yeah? Well the Anchor has half off beer flights right now. You want to do this?”

 

“We’re doing it!” Hel glared.

 

Groaning, Kiera dropped her head into her palms. “God, why is this happening? Why am I being punished?”

 

“Alright! I’ll buy the first two flights for each!” Darcy pumped the air.

**_\- - -_ **

 

When the rest of the group entered Crown and Anchor, they didn’t see Natasha right away. It was a large establishment, with nooks and crannies everywhere. They did, however, see another familiar face.

 

“Brucie!” Luis exclaimed happily. “Hey man, I didn’t know you were going to be here!”

 

The chemistry teacher smiled. “Hello Luis, Clint, Sam, Bucky. I don’t believe I know everyone else?”

After the rest of the introductions had been made, Bruce motioned towards one of the back rooms. “I’m here with Tony. We saw Natasha storm in, and Tony went to ask if we could join.”

 

“Ask?” Sam repeated, smirking with disbelief.

 

Rolling his eyes, Bruce amended “well, suggest we join. Forcefully suggest.”

 

“Ooh, the mood Nat’s in, she may rip his head off,” Clint said, before quickly striding towards the direction Bruce had indicated.

 

Sure enough, Tony was standing at one end of the table, glaring at Natasha who was leaning on the other end. “Hey, come on. It’s just Bruce and I. It doesn’t make sense for us to be separate from you guys, since we’re going to come and talk anyway.”

 

“Then try being less of an asshole when asking!” Natasha scowled.

 

“Tony’s sorry,” Clint intervened, sliding next to Natasha and tugging on her arm to get her to sit. “He can’t help being an asshole, unfortunately.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey yourself,” Clint glared at him this time. “Let’s just sit and have a drink, okay?”

 

After a few more grumbles, Tony conceded and sat down at the other edge of the table. Everyone else filled in around him and the siblings.

 

Originally just Luis and Hel were trying to out beer each other. But Thor decided to join them, as a ‘staunch moral supporter.’ And after an exorbitant amount of ribbing from his fellow M4 members, Steve also joined. Clint leaned over to Nat, whispering “he can outdrink any of us on a good night. But Thor’s been drinking twice as much as the rest of us at every stop, practically, and he’s still going strong.”

 

“I thought you liked your Captain!”

 

“I do,” Clint agreed. “But I like watching the world burn more.”

 

“You’re a horrible person.”

 

“You’re more horrible for loving me. And even liking me, most of the time.”

 

“I don’t. It’s a delusion, brought on by long term exposure.”

 

Before Clint could answer, a loud cheer went up. Natasha joined in the second cheer, ignoring the look of satisfaction the crossed Clint’s face. His mission of cheering up his little sister was a success.

 

With the end of the beer flights, Bruce looked at his watch. “C’mon Tony, let’s go. We need to get to the station.”

 

“Aw, but, people are here!”

 

“I know,” Bruce sympathized, patting the other man’s arm. “But do you really want to wake your parents up to have them pick us up again? Or Rhodey?”

 

“Noo,” Tony grumbled. Brightening, he added “but if we wake up Rhoday, he can come join us!”

“No he can’t,” Bruce countered. “He left me with specific instructions he and Honey were not to be disturbed.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Threats of dismemberment, Tony. They are not going to be disturbed.”

 

“Fine. Lamers. See you later,” he stood up and went towards to bar.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes and followed a few seconds later, making his apologies and goodbyes. When he got to the bar, though, he noticed Tony talking up a storm to a couple brutish-looking guys standing around. Every time one of them moved, however, Tony would move with them, keeping himself between them and a petite middle-aged lady. Although she looked mad enough to spit, Bruce figured out right away they were putting her into a position she didn’t want to be in.

 

Coming up next to them, Bruce announced his presence. “Hey, it’s so good to see you! We weren’t sure you were going to be able to make it! We’re all sitting over there, come on.” Lightly putting his hand on her arm, he gently maneuvered her away from the counter. Under his breath he added “I’m just trying to get you away from them. We and our group don’t mean any harm.”

 

“Thanks,” she said back quietly. “If I thought you did, I wouldn’t be walking back with you.”

 

Grinning at her, he sat her in his recently vacated chair. “Some guys at the bar aren’t leaving her alone,” Bruce leaned forward so the table could hear him without having to raise his voice. “Tony and I are still leaving, but can she stay here for a few moments until they leave?”

 

Bucky and Sam shot covert glances towards the bar. “The two big guys Tony’s talking to?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“No problem. What’s your name?”

 

“Linda,” she said quietly.

 

“So good to see you Linda!” Darcy nearly shouted. “I mean, it’s been…how long?”

 

“Too long,” Hel agreed. “Ooh, did you hear about what my cousin did?”

 

“Hey!” Luis interrupted, giving a quick wink to Bruce. “Not me!”

 

“No, dummy,” Hel scoffed. “Jorge at the mechanic’s shop? Let me tell you-“

 

“Oh no, not Jorge,” Kiera groaned. “Linda, I swear, he never stops.”

 

“From what I’ve heard, it’s nothing good,” Linda agreed, playing along with them.

 

Mouthing ‘thank you’ to the group, Bruce went back to Tony, who was finishing interference with the other two men.

 

It continued for a few more minutes, before all four men left. Exhaling, Linda gave them a wide smile. “Thank you. And please thank those other two young men for me as well.”

 

“Aw, you’re welcome,” Kiera grinned.

 

“We’ve got a long history of getting women out of awkward conversations,” Hel added.

 

“We do?” Darcy asked. Seeing the pointed looks two of her roommates gave her, as well as the badly suppressed snickers from Yoli, she crossed her arms. “Fine.”

 

Linda giggled as well, standing up. “Well, I should get going. Thank you again.”

 

“We’ll all walk out,” Steve said, standing up. “Besides, I’m hungry and the kitchen’s already closed here.”

 

“Oh, you’re just a good ol’ boy, aren’t you?” Linda teased. Although she didn’t deny the offer.

 

“Stevie, no worries. Next place we’re going is supposed to have food until 1 or 1:30 in the morning. Roast beef sandwiches! Like Arbys!” Luis said.  “Ms. Linda, if you don’t mind me saying, you can’t be that old? I mean, you look que bonita!”

 

Hel smacked him hard upside the head. “Luis, **shut up!** What have I told you about that?!”

 

Linda let out a full belly laugh. “Old enough that it still tickles me that young men think I’m pretty.”

**_\- - -_ **

 

After paying, Linda and the group went outside and to their separate directions. When they arrived at the next door, Kiera frowned at the sign above the door. “Night Vale?”

 

“Yep! This place only opened a few months ago, but it’s already super popular.”

 

“I wonder…naw, never mind.”

 

“Well, I think this is my second cousin Carlos’ boyfriend’s place. You remember Carlos? Like, he was two grades ahead of us? But he heard about the Science Fair incident?” Hel babbled on as they entered. Before she could continue though, a high pitched shriek interrupted her.

 

“OH bloodstones, is that Kat Thompson?!?!”

 

Kiera laughed heartily, before nearly running to the bar. “Cecil Palmer! I didn’t know this is where you ended up!”

 

The tall, spectacled man with black and white hair came around the bar and nearly picked her up. “I had no idea you were back here!” Giving her a loud smooch on the cheek, he continued talking to her. “When did you get here? When did you change your hair, I love it!”

 

After a few more minutes of excited yammering, Kiera remembered her manners. “Sorry, I got ahead of myself. Cecil, these are my roommates, Helena, Yoli, and Darcy. This is Luis, Hel’s cousin. This is Darcy’s boyfriend Thor. That’s Bucky, Steve, Clint, Sam, and Clint’s sister Natasha. Everyone, this is Cecil.”

 

“Hi everyone,” Cecil grinned brightly, smoothing down his button up shirt and vest. Looking at Luis and Hel, he got a thoughtful look on his face. “You’re not related to Carlos Torrez by chance, are you?”

 

“That’s our cousin!” Luis confirmed. “How’s he doing? I haven’t heard from him in years!”

 

“Doing well. I mean, I’m his husband, so I think he’s doing _very_ well, but that’s just me.”

 

Chuckling, Hel said “He got married! Well, congrats! I hadn’t heard from him either. How did you guess? That we knew him, I mean?”

 

“Your name, actually,” Cecil said, motioning to her. “He mentioned he had some cousins still in the area. Luis I hear a lot, but not usually Helena.”

 

“I saw the sign, but I wasn’t sure it was your place,” Kiera admitted. “I didn’t know of any other bars with the name ‘Night Vale,’ but I hadn’t heard from you since it opened.”

 

“Yep, all mine. I assume everyone’s here for a drink?”

 

“And food,” Thor added. Poking Steve in the shoulder, he grinned. “Some of our compatriots require sustenance.”

 

“Excellent. We happen to have both. Come on, I’ll set you up in the back room. And welcome to Night Vale!” he tossed over his shoulder, leading them further in.

 

Once everyone had been settled, Cecil took their drink orders and whisked away. Looking at the menu, Luis laughed. “Look! Our cousin made the menu!” Sure enough, there was a sandwich listed as The Carlos Concoction. “Hey, so, how did you know him?”

 

“We worked together at the same bar a couple years ago. He was a full time bartender, and I would come and help part time. Anyway, we worked together one day and have been friends ever since.”

 

“Wait, you can bartend?” Bucky asked, reaching a mental block. “Is that what the business card was for?”

 

“Wait, what business card?” Sam asked.

 

“At McShane’s. She gave a business card to the bartender.”

 

“Yes. Both Hel and I are licensed bartenders. We don’t work at bars as often as we used to, but we still keep it renewed. How do you think we got through college?”

 

“Okay, here we are,” Cecil announced, bringing a full tray of drinks. “Everybody know what you want? I want to stay and chat, but another group came in.”

 

“You short staffed tonight?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Cecil dropped a hand on his hip. “Well, normally I have another person checking tables, but they disappeared with one of the interns that works at the college. I haven’t seen them since about 11:30. Normally its quiet enough I can handle it, but I also don’t see old friends the same night.”

 

Placing a hand on her chest, Kiera gave a ‘moi?’ look. “Are you calling me old?” Grinning at his pout, she shooed him away. “Go get their orders. I don’t think we’re quite done yet.”

 

“Hmph. You’ll be lucky if I come back.”

 

Looking around the table after he left, Kiera grinned slightly before ducking her head in embarrassment. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to take over like that.”

 

“So, why did you think this was his place?” Yoli asked.

 

“Night Vale. He used to work as a radio personality before becoming a bartender full time. He was supposed to say “the veil of night” one time, but he accidentally said “night veil.” He liked it so much, he just changed it to “night vale.” So “welcome to the veil of night…”

 

“Became welcome to night vale,” Hel finished. Nodding, she said “I like it. Does he still broadcast?”

 

“Occasionally,” Cecil answered, returning to their table. “Usually as a guest speaker, though. Mostly I help out the college kids with their shows. Know what you want?”

 

After the food had been delivered and consumed, everyone was taking their final sips. Hel sighed happily, leaning heavily against Luis. “I’m so glad we did this! I think we all needed it!”

 

“Here, here,” Natasha toasted the air in front of her.

 

Patting his cousin’s head, Luis grinned. “Alright chica, let’s go. Looks like our new cousin is trying to close up.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Hel exclaimed, shooting off his shoulder. “We need to ask about Carlos!”

 

“We already did.”

 

“Did we?”

 

“Yes. He’s out of town right now, remember? But next time he comes back Cecil will let Kat know.”

 

“You know we should be able to just talk to him directly.”

 

“We’re Mexican. Why would we do that?”

 

“Alright guys, come on. Who’s taking who?” Steve asked.

 

“More like, who’s sober enough to drive who?” Sam snickered.

 

“Nat, where did you park?” Clint asked his sister, who was now leaning slightly against him.

 

“Hmm?” she asked sleepily.

 

“Car. You drove. Where did you leave it?”

 

“Um…by Crown and Anchor. I walked to Flanagan’s from there.”

 

“Good. So, we have an extra car now. I can take Nat.”

 

“I’ll take Thor and Darcy,” Luis suggested, “so long as I can crash for the night.”

 

“Mi primo!” Hel squealed, giving him a large hug.

 

“So…yes,” Kiera said. “You riding with me or Luis, Hel?”

 

“Youuuuuuu,” Hel drawled out. “Because that way I can sleep on the backseat.”

 

“Fair. Yoli, still with me?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I’ll ride back with you, Clint,” Steve added.

 

“Me too!” Bucky said.

 

“I get it,” Sam teased. “No one wants to give a ride to the black guy.”

 

“Naw, man, you ride with me! We’re like the minority van, y’know?”

 

“Thanks Luis. Glad to know SOMEONE cares for me.”

 

“Shut up,” two of the M4 grumbled.

**_\- - -_ **

 

Once the bills had been paid and an enthusiastic goodbye exchanged between Kiera and Cecil, everyone made it to their respective cars. On the way back, Steve finally checked his phone. Frowning, he looked at a text message received from Pepper Potts.

 

“Luis, I have need of your charger!” Thor boomed. “My phone is dead.”

 

“Man, inside voice!” Luis snarked, but still fed the cord back to his passenger. “So, how long has your phone been dead? You weren’t expecting anything, were you?”

 

“No, although…ah, I see Ms. Potts sent me a message.”

 

“WHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!” Hel screeched, looking at her phone. She had left it at one of the many places they visited. Yoli picked it up to return it, but Kiera asked her to hold onto it. Drunk Hel texting wasn’t as bad as Drunk Darcy texting, but it was still an issue. Since Yoli was the only one with a purse, she held onto it until they got back to the car. Since all girls were heading home, they finally had a chance to check their messages. Which is what prompted the screaming.

 

Kiera flinched. “Girl, keep it down! Everyone else is sleeping!”

 

“But…didn’t you get….”

 

“Yes. I’m screaming on the inside, though. I’m groaning on the outside.”

 

“Why would she do this?! I thought she liked me!!”

 

Yoli sighed. “I did see that on the calendar, but I forgot about it. New employee orientation? Even though we’ve already been working for a few days?”

 

“But why is it tomorrow?!?!”

 

“Because it is,” Kiera grumbled.

 

“But, but, I can’t go to work tomorrow! That means pants! It’s supposed to be a PJ day tomorrow!”

 

“All I can suggest is leggings instead.”

 

“But~”

 

“If you want to show up in PJs, that’s up to you. All I can guarantee tomorrow is coffee.” Looking at the youngest girl, Kiera amended “and going back to the Islands to get Yoli’s car.”

 

“Yay!”

 

“But first, sleep. What time are we supposed to there?”

 

Yoli checked her phone.

 

> **_Pepper Potts:  Hello Yoli, I am glad you decided to continue your employment with us. I just wanted to send a reminder to everyone who is scheduled for New Employee Orientation tomorrow. Normally I would send it over email, but I was unable to. Orientation will be held tomorrow, in the IT lab, at 6 a.m. You should be out by about 2 p.m. The trainer tomorrow will be Tony Stark, and will be unavailable after 3 p.m., which is the reason for the earlier timeframe. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day!_ **

****

“Six. In the morning.”

 

“Why does she hate us?!” Hel moaned.

 

“It says the trainer was Mr. Stark, though,” Yoli added.

 

“That means you can torture him,” Kiera continued in the same vein.

 

“Oh, I will be,” Hel growled. “Because we’ll have less than 4 hours of sleep by that point.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Kiera grimaced. “But, did you have a good time tonight, at least? Before this?”

 

“YAS!”

**_\- - -_ **

 

Clint helped Natasha upstairs. It looked like they had arrived just before everyone else, judging by the headlights that followed them into the cul-de-sac. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Natasha smiled at him.

“Thanks, _ẞpaƗ.”_

“You’re welcome, _cecƗa_.”

 

“You should ask her out, you know.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Hel. I saw you watching her. Ask her out.”

 

“We’ll talk later, okay? You managed to catch up with us in three bars what we had been doing all night. I’ll make breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“ _Latkes_?” she asked hopefully.

 

“You bet. And matzo brye, since that’s about all we’ll be able to handle, I think.”

 

“All of us should go out again. It was fun.”

 

Clint gave her a soft smile. “You bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiera Notes: Yes, Nurse Johnson was a real incident. The biggest change was the timeframe, and minor tweaks to how long this had been happening. For our purposes (and so you lovely readers don’t get *too* bored), this was all on the same day, and a few weeks of timesheets. The real incident took place over two days, and five months of timesheets. For those who are in HR, I’m not sure what the payroll system is for the schools, so I based a large part of it on the state’s payroll system. And also for those in HR? I salute you, my brothers and sisters. And a few more West Wing quotes may work themselves into this monster. Along with random and/or classic movie quotes. But Toby Ziegler’s line was too perfect for the good doctor to not use. And yes, Carlos will be making appearances.
> 
> ẞpaƗ=brother, cecƗa=sister, according to Google (in Russian). And latkes are potato pancakes, which according to my dad is one of the best cures for a hangover. Or matzo brye (prounounced “bree,” like the cheese), which is eggs, matzo crackers, and a little bit of cheese. You can actually use any kind of saltine cracker.  
> You also may have noticed some familiar sounding situations? A prompt in the FB page for AO3 called for a story with the Marvel characters and someone getting picked up in a bar. For the story we changed a handful of things, but not a lot. With more to come. :D Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Hel Notes: Give me a week or less to get the other chapter up. Trust me we have notes everywhere and some of the shit we put on our long list of very bad ideas gets longer and longer. Read and Review!! Hell even add in suggestions. We've become fond of memes, prompts and videos.


	9. Chapter||Nine| Hit me with your best shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Employee Orientation and the story of how Hel and Scott know Thor. Also, Back to school nights can be crazy.

Chapter||Nine| Hit me with your best shot

 

**_Saturday -- 09/01_ **

\- - -

It was early in the morning the three girls who were required to attend the new employee orientation seemed to be preparing themselves on auto-pilot. Kiera growled as she nursed her mug of coffee. The kitchen was dark and dim as Helena leashed the two dogs silently before casting a scowl in the direction of the microwave, it continually betrayed her with the lies it made of time on the small screen. Yoli had made herself a mug of tea as she sat down beside Kiera as she watched the slightly more awake woman head out the door to walk the dogs.

 

There was a soft exchange of grunts and hand gestures that managed to translate into something understandable by the women.

 

‘How the hell is she up so early?’

 

‘Daycare duties.’

 

‘Are you going far? Should o e of us go with you?’

 

‘It’s fine. I got this. Just around the block. Keep warm.. I’ll be back.’ Helena managed to convey as she reached for the door as all three phones went off with a loud bing.

 

“Fuck you!” Hissed Kiera as she allowed her head to drop to the table with a thud.

 

\- - -

It seemed as if Scott Lang could function as a morning person when he didn’t spend the entire night out with his friends drinking themselves silly.

 

Scottie: Good morning! :D

Kat: rawr!!!!!!!!!!

Heli: Too loud Scott!!! Texting too loud!!!

Kat: The world is spinning

Heli: Omg, i’m not only one!!

Scottie: … coffee?

Heli: yes, with extra syrup please

Kat: fuck yeah!

Scottie: do you two still like that vanilla iced coffee?

Kat: yes

Heli: duh

Scottie: on my way. Want me to pick you three up?

Kat: yes

Heli: I love you

Scottie: I know

Heli: asshat!

Kat: star wars reference this early?!

Heli: …

Scottie: …

Yoli: could you grab something to eat too?

Kat: need coffee now!!

Scottie: yes, I can grab you something to eat. be ready in 15 for pick up. Laters!

Kat: rawr!!

Heli: do I have to wear pants?

Scottie: preferably

Kat: *groan* not you too

Heli: it is Saturday

Kat: leggings are acceptable as pants

Heli: fine

Scottie: thank god

Heli: bite me

Scottie: your sour though

Heli: shit head

Scottie: I took a shower

Kat: WTH… get a room

Scottie: That’s a bit extreme

Heli: EWWW!

\- - -

 

As the van came to their rescue it seemed as if one more member was getting a lift to the school along with them. Scott had motioned to the girls to sit in the back as he waited for them to barrel into the brown van before moving a little further down the street to a slightly dazed Steve Rogers who clutched his bag.

 

The blonde man stifled a yawn with the back of his hand as he sat in the passages seat. “Thank you for the ride. It makes things a whole lot easier especially since the rest of the guys are still sound asleep.” He offered with a smile.

 

“Don’t mention it Cap. It’s no big deal and besides it’s not like it’s out of my way.” Scott offered with a smile as he drove them to their destination.

\- - -

 

The school sat nearly deserted save for the two other cars in the parking lot. Thor who looked as if he had plenty of rest approached the vehicle and opened the door assisting the women out with a broad smile on his face. “Good morrow ladies. We are graced with your presence.” He added warmly as he side hugged Helena. “You look devastatingly ill.. Will you be well?” He asked only earning himself a glare.

 

“I feel like a need several more hours of sleep.” Hel managed as she hobbled towards the computer lab leading the group. They seemed to follow behind her before they waited patiently outside the door waiting for a sign to enter the building.

 

“Just so you are all aware you all owe the swear jar a pretty penny.” Steve offered as he noticed Scott, Yoli, and Thor shake their heads. “Okay.. they do..” He offered gesturing at Helena and Keira.

 

“Can’t I get like a birthday waver? Keira was subjected to the creature. I feel like this isn’t exactly fair.” Hel grumbled as she fiddled with her bag handing over two five dollar bills. She waved bye to them as she watched her coffee fund enter the swear jar.

 

“It’s really nice that you all know each other..” Steve began.

 

“I know Keira, Scott, and Thor. Yoli and Keira know each other.” Helena offered as Thor smiled.

 

“I’ve known Hellion for years. She used to work at a company I once invested with. You can say our first few interactions were electrifying. She is to be credited for introducing me to my dear heart.”  Thor adds.

 

“Scott lived on the same street where Luis and Helena’s grandmother lived.” Keira offers with a smirk.

 

“Been stuck with each other since forever..” Scott offers trying to think back to a time without them.

 

“What did you mean by electrifying?” Yoli asked curiously before looking at Helena and Thor. She had a plan forming in her head about playing matchmaker at least with Hel and Scott.

 

_\- - - FLASHBACK - - -_

_It had been another day at Black Water investments, Scott had been thrilled he had managed to make amends with Luis and still manage to maintain his relationship with Maggie. It seemed like everything was going right in his life._

_Life as an information security analyst wasn’t exactly as exciting as the movies made it there wasn’t hacking involved in most day to day operations at the firm just the installation of software and the occasional random audit to ensure people weren’t hiding their passwords under their keyboards._

_It was sort of disappointing, especially when you changed careers to pursue a slightly opposite career, Scott had completely his masters in electrical engineering but earned himself his IT certifications to get into the tech world._

_Scott walked into the building one of the investors asking the poor receptionist thirty thousand questions regarding security systems. It seemed as if they were trying to verify if the company would be a good fit._

_“I might be more certified to answer your security related questions.” Scott offered as he neared closer the group._

_The blond taller male turned away from the elder receptionist watching him silently for a moment before glancing at what could be considered a friend, or possibly a relative if you squint hard enough. “You may..” He offered curtly only to earn a loud sigh from the other man._

_“Forgive my brother, Thor. He tends to make himself known as an arrogant asshole.” Loki offered rolling his eyes. “Do enlighten us on the security in place..”_

_“Of course.. follow me and I’ll show you around and explain it as I go.” Scott offered adjusting the bag on his shoulder before taking them to the elevator._

_\- - - END OF FLASHBACK- - -_

 

Stark had heard more than his fair share of early morning conversations that didn’t include him. It was a hard pill to swallow, he was normally the center of conversation be it good or bad. He flung open the door when it seemed nothing they shared would be useful in his waging secret war with Helena. “You’ve all been chatting outside for over an hour.. I would like to get all this stuff over with and go enjoy the rest of my day..”  

 

They began filing into the class room before Helena makes a startling discovery. She mentally registers that she is no longer the shortest member of the group! It seems as if the bliss makes its way to her features as she nearly bounces past Yolanda. “Buwahaha..”

 

Yoli completely confused looks at Helena. “What? Is there something on me?” The concern evident in her tone as if her automatic responses in the morning lead to her forgetting to do something in her morning routine.

 

“I didn’t realize it till now. Did you know that you’re shorter than me?” Helena asks her tone sing-song as she stood by Yoli.

 

“…” Yoli remained speechless.

 

Kiera sighed loudly. It seemed as if the morning was made to break her friends. “Oh my god is that really what you’re on about. It’s too early for logic..”

 

Helena couldn’t help herself as she smiled. “What is this feeling so sudden and new?”

 

Scott sighs and shakes his head. “Calm yourself down. I’m sure you’re not the shortest..” he reasons still carrying the bag of food.

 

“Amongst family no.. But to my friends I’ve always been the arm rest.” Hel offers.

 

Kiera glances at Yoli then back to Hel. “Okay, So now we have another one.” She offers simply.

 

“I’m not that short..” Yoli protests.

 

Tony couldn’t just allow the opportunity to slip through his fingers. “Have you been able to purchase children’s shoes rather than women’s? Also, have you been able to pay the lower rate of entry or carded multiple times?” He asks the glee on his face as he watches Yoli scowl at him.

 

“…”

 

“Then you are both short and youthful looking. A dangerous combination.” Tony offers as he motions for them to sit down so they could start. “You’re just that much shorter then Helena..” He adds as he uses his thumb and index finger to display the height difference of three inches.

 

Inside the computer room it was miraculous how Yolanda managed to get them to sit at the desks in a gender alternating fashion. She was genuinely pleased with herself that she couldn’t help but vocalize it. “Isn’t this cozy? Boy, girl, boy, girl.”

 

The three rows of two composed of Scott and Helena, Thor and Yolanda, and last but not least Steve and Keira.

 

Keira arched her brow at the reference as she asked, “Did you just pull a White Christmas on us?”

 

“Possibly?” Yolanda offered looking over the back of the computer at Keira. “Does that earn me positive points or shame me?”

 

Keira laughed shaking her head. “It one of my favorite Christmas movies.”

 

The pair in the front row groaned together in unison. “Oh god..”

 

Tony couldn’t help his curiosity as he moved to stand by Yolanda. “What nonsense do you speak of?”

 

Yoli turns to the front row gesturing at Scott and Hel. “Those two.. together.”

 

Thor turns in his seat besides Yoli shaking his head. “Absolutely not!” He announces his voice loud and slightly booming startling Tony and Yoli.

 

“It doesn’t exactly work that way. Calm down Thor.” Keira offers leaving Steve confused beside her.

 

“Why not?” Yoli countered thinking she was being helpful.

 

Steve sighed. “I have no clue what’s going on.. but it seems as if you speak from experience.”

 

Keira attempting to be the keeper of all wisdom began to share some insight with the group. “For the uninitiated.. Scott and Hel are essentially siblings..”

 

“It’s like hooking up with your brother..” Helena offers simply, despite the chaos of their past it makes no sense to bring it up now.

 

“It’s sort of incestuous if you think about it.” Scott offers gagging slightly despite the shared hidden secret.

 

_\- - - FLASHBACK - - -_

_It seemed as if the security guy knew what he was talking about, Thor and Loki had taken a liking to the man, resulting in the brothers to invest with the firm. Thor not one to have many friends due to his large personality had grown fond of the IT guy. He ventured to Black Water numerous times meeting the man for lunch forming a bond noting a certain female he often visited._

_It seemed Scott socialized with a Valdez-Grayson in legal. He had only caught glimpses of their interactions, the pair smiling, laughing, and joking with each other before parting their ways at the sight of his arrival. Thor growing increasingly more confident in navigating the halls alone resulting in him stumbling upon the single exchange between the pair to activating a plan. The unknowing pair had just met up, when Scott produced a vessel of the life sustaining substance handing it over to the woman._

_“Aww.. You’re always so thoughtful. One of these days I’m going to find a guy like you.” She manages with a smile as she raises the cup to her lips._

_Thor thinking it would be best to suggest an evening outing starting with the woman pursued her over the day, always out of sight just to watch her in hopes of convincing her to date Scott._

_If anyone observed them from a distance it would seem like a strange sick tale from an unsolved closed case playing out before then._

_The end of the day ended in a heavy rain Helena occasionally looking over her shoulder as she journeyed home. Nearing the driveway a large looming figure approached from behind setting a hand on her shoulder resulting in a shrill scream to fill the air accompanied by the deadly song of electricity._

_A loud watery thud could be heard on the empty block as Helena rushed towards her front door quickly fumbling through various keys on her ring trying to open the door. A groan heard in the distance revealed the man was still alive but now possibly furious as he moved about. “Darcy!! Darcy, open the damn door!!” Helena hissed frantically trying to unlock the door as the man loomed again. “Stay back! I know Krav Maga!”_

_“No, you don’t..” Darcy offered as she opened the door._

_The man continued moving towards them only to stand a few feet away._

_“Stay away!!” Helena screamed as she fired her taser at him one more time causing the man to fall to the ground again._

_“Oh my fucking god Helena.. what in the world did you just do? Don’t you know who that is?!” Darcy said confused by the fact she was taking on the role of being reasonable as she stepped outside into the rain._

_“No! Its freaking dark.. Didn’t I ask you to get the light fixed? OMFG.. He’s getting back up!” Helena rambled as she aimed the Taser_

_at the man once more. Was it supposed to be third time’s the charm?!_

_“That’s Thor Odinson..” Darcy offers. “He’s one of your company’s investors. Haven’t you seen him on the cover of fortune?”_

_The bottom of her stomach fell out and a soft curse escaped Helena’s lips, “Fuck. I’ve been so busy with school I haven’t.. ” She murmured before rushing back to the injured man. “I am so sorry!”_

_Thor winced at the touch of the young woman’s hand on him as he met her gaze. She was indeed a fighter a good one with a well trained instinct to protect herself and her friend. “Tis my own doing.. I shouldn’t have been rude.” He manages. “May.. May I come inside? I fear I might have injured something.”_

_“Darcy, get the couch ready and a towel. I’m sooooo sorry! I’ve been reading about a cold case for class and its sort of set in a scenario like this. That and I’ve watched who knows how many episodes of up and vanished..”_

_\- - - END OF FLASHBACK- - -_

 

“Soo.. how much longer are we going to be here?” Whined Scott as he scrolled through what had to be the thousandth policy.

 

“Noonish?” Hel offered as she typed away half paying attention to what she was doing.

 

Thor had kept himself far too entertained with paint having finished skimming through the materials. He had fabricated some random items, the can of cola sitting on Stark’s desk, the computer, what appeared to be stick figure versions of those in the room. He chuckled as he kept going, it was the simple things in life that made it grand.

 

Keira had started a list of things, an ode to the school district employee, containing several items before sending it off to her email. It would become something that would evolve overtime.

 

Yolanda seemed to be struggling to keep herself awake. She had her head propped up as she read the documents. Her eyes occasionally growing heavy before she yawned nearly causing herself to fall.

 

It seemed as if noon was approaching. All of the new staff watching the clock ready to flee save for one who might cause the group to stay. Steve had been reading every policy line by line.

 

“Come on Rogers..” Tony said rolling his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be that guy who makes everybody wait..” he adds knowing it was only going to add to the anxiety of the group who was ready to flee like bats out of hell.

 

“I need to be aware that I won’t violate policy. I need the job..”

 

The loud unanimous groans filled the room as everyone turned to stare at him as he sighed quickly skimming the last five before the clock hand reached noon.

_\- - - FLASHBACK - - -_

_“You know.. I’m surprised he didn’t push charges on you.” Darcy offered as she walked with Helena to the mailbox on the corner of their cult-de-sac. “I’ve heard a thing or two about the Odinson boys to know they aren’t exactly the nicest.” She adds leaning against the metal._

_“Well I’m sure he didn’t make too big of a deal about it because he was literally stalking me all day long. Seriously, who does that shit?” Helena hissed as she collected their mail and lead the way back to the house they shared._

_“How’s work otherwise?” Darcy asked as she looked at her friend with a half-smile. She knew that Hel had been stressed out recently. She couldn’t put her finger on it but she could tell by the increase in her coffee intake that something was bothering her._

_“Its alright. I mean I’ve assessed several of the accounts but one is making me nervous for everyone else. I’ve brought it up to Scott but he think’s I’m over thinking it.” She offers with a scowl as they get inside. “Blackwater might be sinking and I can’t stop it.” She adds frowning as she makes her way to the coffee machine.”_

_\- - - END OF FLASHBACK- - -_

The group exits the classroom towards their respective vehicles. “You will be fine Captain Rogers.” Thor booms. “We are in this together.” He adds looking at the group.

 

“We can worry about survival on Monday.” Keira offers counting the minutes till she returned home to curl up in her bed. “I’m definitely going to have to get the full story about how you three know each other from Helena after I nap.”

 

Scott stifles a yawn. “A nap does sound nice. You think Luis is still at your place?”

 

“I bet he’s made waffles and is hanging out with Darcy in the living room. It’s the only time they have to talk about the real housewives of whatever season their watching.” Hel commented rolling her eyes.

 

“We should really consider hanging out more often. It seems like it was a great learning experience.” Steve offered with a smile as he looked at them.

 

“Do you think your friend would mind showing me around to the local microbreweries?” Yoli asked hopeful.

 

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

_Several months after actually meeting Thor the group at Blackwater seems to form a tight friendship. Despite Thor’s attempts at pairing Scott with Helena, the two reveal they are close friends that couldn’t think of each other in that way despite their promise to marry one another if they don’t have partners when they reach thirty-five._

_“I’m going to tell them..” Hel offers looking at Scott as she sips her coffee arms crossed on her desk as she reviews her report._

_“Do you even think that’s wise? Even if you tell them what’s the likelihood of them listening to you?” Scott counters with a frown as he goes into his own assessment of the situation. Its likely only a glitch that the other IT wizards haven’t cracked and she was jumping the gun._

_“Well I’m telling them today. If they don’t listen.. I’ll..”_

_“You’ll do what Hel? You love this place.”_

_“I’ll just quit. What’s a louder statement than that?”_

_“You’re going to be mad when they don’t stop you.”_

_“They’ll listen.”_

_Sure enough thirty minutes later Hel came storming out of the office with a box in hand and started packing up her things. It wasn’t supposed to go that way. It was supposed to be different and despite all the variations that played out in her head she didn’t expect Roya Laguna to be in the room. Darren Cross would have listened to her if **she** weren’t present. _

_Thor had come to pick up his friends for lunch. It was strange to connect with people who weren’t in his regular social circle. They seemed interesting none the less, their perspectives on life were fascinating. “Ahh Helion, are you ready for? What are you doing?” He asked noticing that she was packing up._

_“I quit. I quit my job..” She hissed under her breath as she walked past him with her box only to have it snatched from her hands. “I could carry it out on my own, Thor.” She protested._

_He merely shook his head. “Come I can at least ensure you make it safely home. This box is light.” He adds leading her out. “I’ll message Scott and tell him I’ll see him after work.” He adds stopping her from commenting about Scott possibly waiting for him._

_The drive home was silent, Hel sitting in the passenger seat with the box in her lap as she looked at her things. “You don’t have to take my suggestion. But I want you to pull out of Blackwater while you can.” She offers. “Something about the last quarter’s reports aren’t sitting well. I don’t want you or your brother to lose any money.” She offers with a scowl._

_“I will do what I can today. You can message my brother. He refuses to acknowledge my texts.”_

_“Fine…” Hel offers with a half-smile. At least someone listens to her._

_“If it not to forward.. Who is that magnificent creature?” Thor asks mesmerized as he pulls up to the curve in front of Hel’s home._

_Darcy in all her scandalous nature in nothing more than shorts and a tank top washing her car on the early summer afternoon.  She was listening to something in her headphones as she danced around._

_“That’s my roommate.. Darcy. You know what.. Come inside and I’ll introduce you to her. She’s a little chaotic..” Hel offers as she exits the car and waves at Darcy finally getting the other woman’s attention. “I want you to meet someone..”_

\- - - END OF FLASHBACK- - -

\- - -

**_Wednesday -- 09/12_ **

\- - -

Another day had come as the school continued with its daily routine of staff not working together as Helena typed away at a morning staff out report. It had nearly been completed when her cousin entered the room and pulled up the vacant office chair at the desk designated for the Vice Principal’s assistant who never seemed to be there for some bizarre medical justification after another.

 

“Sup hermanita! You got an extra k-cup I can have?” Luis asked as he leaned back in the chair it was still early, the students wouldn’t be arriving for another fifteen to twenty minutes so this was the perfect opportunity to get some last minute things taken care of. “You don’t happen to have any plans for us this weekend right Hel?”

 

“You’re so lucky I just brought some more in.” Hel said as she saved her document and moved to her side drawer opening it up to reveal the plethora of coffee options. She shook her head as a sign of no as she looked at him. “Just having a peaceful evening home in my pajamas with the dogs. I might.. Might do some hardcore binge watching and snacking.” She offered with a smirk on her lips. “Why?”

 

“Well… Its cause Scottie asked me if I could go with him to see Cassie.” Luis offered simply taking the vessel to the elixir of life in his hands. “Okay, so he hasn’t asked me to go with him pero he’s been freakin’ out about seeing her. It’s been ages since he’s seen them and well  his ex is remarried.”

 

“We’ll be fine. We won’t do anything wild without you. Promise.” Hel added with a smile before pulling out a snack and adding it to Luis’s now slightly growing pile of goodies.

 

“Annndd.. I was wondering if you’d mind if we took your car. I’d leave you the van in exchange. I want to help him make a good impression is all.” He added.

 

“…”

 

“Okay.. So I am guessing you are still not fond of Maggie.”

 

“She left him. She left him when he needed her.” Hel offered with a scowl. “That’s really completely… and utterly…” She started glancing around to drop a curse without Mr. Language rushing out to collect cash. The guy had managed to tune into the school’s swearing frequency and appeared just when the word was tumbling from a person’s lips. “Fucked up and bitchy.” She growled out.

 

And just like clockwork the handsome blonde jiggled the jar that was nearing its capacity as Luis dropped a dollar in the jar for Helena as a means of reimbursement for the treats.

 

“Steve is like waiting for cussing like your superpower? It’s like amazing man. Your like here one minute then across campus the next. Damn bro…” Luis commented before adding yet another dollar to the jar in the process.

\- - -

 

In the comfortable confines of their shared home Clint hurriedly worked on making breakfast. “Tasha! Do you want me to make you oatmeal?” He called up the stairs as the Wanda bounced down the stairs her hand tightly gripping Pietro’s sleeve as she dragged him along for the ride.

 

“Yes, please!!” Natasha managed to respond as she continued to get ready it hadn’t dawned on her just yet that her dear brother was attempting to plot something.

 

Wanda had sat herself at the table playing with the silverware as Pietro silently glared our the window. It seemed he was not a morning person, something he certainly had in common with his adoptive father.

 

“Are we going to see Heli?” Pietro asked softly as the bowl of warm oatmeal was sat before him.

 

“Yes!! Heli! Heli! Heli!!” Wanda chorused as she raised her spoon and thumped it against the table with each word.

 

“From what I’ve learned it’s a daily thing during the week to see her.” Clint offered trying to not deflate their enthusiasm, he actually liked the fact they were happy with the woman as a person; meaning if he were to consider dating or even asking her to watch them they’d be okay with it.

 

“She promised to take us for dinner.” Pietro offered softly. It seemed he was very good at remembering things that were said or even mentioned easily which would prove to be a blessing and a curse later down the line.

 

“Well.. I can ask her when she plans on doing that. I’m sure she’s busy.” Clint offered hoping not to get their hopes up. He was going to ask them if they knew more about her than he did, maybe she had a guy friend Luis didn’t know about but he didn’t bother to ask as Natasha made it downstairs.

 

“What’s with the offer of food?” Natasha asked curiously as she took her sat next to Wanda, the little girl dipping the slice of toast into her oatmeal. “Your plotting something aren’t you?” She added narrowing her gaze on her older brother.

 

“I Uhh.. you see the guys want to get together this weekend and I was wondering..” Clint began before she cut him off.

 

“I have that show to catch with Hope this weekend. We have tickets to Something Rotten. We’ve had them since the theater released the program schedule last year.” She added frowning at him. “Sorry Clint.. I’ve got plans and as much as I love them I’m not canceling my plans.” She added meeting his gaze. “You know who might watch them if you ask nicely... Our parents. But you and I both know now there are some risks to that now.”

\- - -

**_Thursday -- 09/13_ **

\- - -

Early Thursday morning as the girls sat zombified around the table with their favorite mug of whatever returned them to functioning human beings the commotion coming from Darcy’s room seemed to be intensifying.

 

“Did you pick out her clothes?” Yoli asked softly as Helena nodded.

 

“Neatly folded on her nightstand.” Hel offered as she sipped from her cup.

 

“Do you think you’ll be fine without me?” Darcy asked for what may have been the thirtieth time as she wheeled her suitcase towards the door with her cell phone glued to her ear. Hel, Keira, and Yoli sat around the table eating their morning meal as they watched one half of the DT pairing prepare herself to head out alone.

 

“But I’m going to miss you.” She cooed before wheeling the suitcase out of the house leaving the three to silently exchange looks.

 

It was Helena who spoke to clarify the situation. “She’s going to see her father, Erik has been wanting to spend some time with her and well.. it’s not like we’ve never let her go unattended.” She offered before sighing. “Besides Yoli was going to leave this weekend too, which means we can vegetate on the couch and eat junk as we binge something.”

\- - -

 

At least the week was closer to the end as Strange sat in his office pinching the bridge of his nose as the latest appointment entered his office. There were so many things that he could have done with his time and yet he elected to select a job in the public education system. How horrible had his vision been? There were so many things he could have done, like open his own private practice and listen to a long list of high paying clients and yet here he was listening to the petty problems of self-indulgent teenagers.

 

The girl in his office had seemed far more engrossed with herself that as she talked animatedly about her ordeal in the cafeteria she had stood up and paced around the room. “I’m a late bloomer. I mean I still haven’t gotten the physic that I’m supposed to have. I’ve been stuffing my bra for the past three years.. they just haven’t grown in yet. So at lunch.. on my way to the table one of the tissues I used to stuff fell out and Staci picked it off the ground announcing it to the world. What am I supposed to do now? I can’t go back there Dr. Strange. I mean isn’t there paperwork or a plan that can be activated to change who I am? Change schools? Maybe.. witness protection?” She asked eagerly before returning to the chair. She looked at him expectantly as if that he might be able to turn back time.

 

“Eliza.. I think you are supposed to be able to accept yourself as you are. This continuous adjustment of physical features is eventually going to drain you. Society has an image it expects but the reality is it doesn’t exist.

\- - -

 

No one ever doubts Pepper’s ability to talk to people and as the evening fell on the school’s first back-to-school night of the year arrived it seemed to only get staff feeling a mixture of surprise and despair. Despite the frantic running around in the morning to ensure everything was just right for the evening Pepper had gone home to change and returned a half hour before she was even needed. It took her a few moments to center herself before she made her way into the packed auditorium.

 

As always there was a murmur in the crowd as she reached her microphone and tapped it gently before she began to eloquently speak. Her words managing to captivate the audience and inspire her team as she watched from the stands. Some of them holding on to her every word before they left to fulfil familial obligations and others who were to remain and interact with the parents of their students.

 

"You see students, education is not about obscure facts and test scores. Education is about the overall effects of years of slow absorption. Concepts, philosophies, approaches to problem solving. The whole process is so grand and all-encompassing that it really can't be threatened by the occasional late-night no-hitter. It is important that children spend time with their families too." Pepper offered with a warm smile to the large group of parents and their children as they sat before her.

 

“Each and every one of you have the capacity to be so much more than you can even imagine. You all have the internal drive to succeed and we as your faculty have an obligation to assist and guide you on those paths.”

 

Her words always managed to entrance people, even those who tended to avoid other people. Tony stood in a corner a large smile on his lips as he watched her with great focus. At the end of it all he could hear the round of applause as he too joined in.

\- - -

In one of the class rooms James Barnes  had blinked several times at his phone uncertain of how he was supposed to approach the text message on his screen. ‘ _I love you babe.’_ He felt genuinely flustered and awkward about the message as it was from one of his students and his guts twisted. In the age of increased male paranoia he closed the message trying to put it out of his mind.

 

Little did poor James know that the message was intended for the student’s boyfriend, who’s phone number was a digit off from his, the love-struck girl would only realize it come Monday morning after bombarding Barnes’s phone all weekend. The messages would range from asking if he was mad at her, busy this weekend, and mixture of love-sick teenager things. James deleted the message quickly and blocked the number not wanting to get caught up in some deranged scandal that could cost him his job as he pulled the miniature quiches from the oven and set them on the platter.

 

He was steeling himself for the onslaught of questions from parents who were interested in the home economics course he was providing. The list on his whiteboard detailing the basics the kids would master before heading out at the end of the year.

 

In his nice scrawl it read on the board.

**_ Things to survive in the real world _ **

  * _How to sew a button_
  * _Cook the essentials_
  * _Change a tire_
  * _Manners_
  * _How to live on a tight budget_



\- - -

There are some good kids who are stuck in really shitty situations, some of them go unnoticed for years and live in this twisty strange existence until something horrible happens.

 

“Ms. Lott?” Natasha asked as she approached the lone girl sitting at her desk alone. It wasn’t even twenty minutes into the back-to-school night and she looked exhausted.

 

“Sorry Ms. Coulson.. I was just thinking I should go home and get my mother.” The young girl offered softly as she twisted the lock of hair in her hands. “I told her it was today before I left for school.” She added before getting up.

 

“Here, I’ll let you call her from my phone.” Natasha offered as she removed the device from her pants pocket before holding it out to the young woman.

 

“We don’t have a phone..” Ann offers frowning before she moves to walk away.

 

Natasha didn’t like how the whole situation felt at all but let the girl go.  Thirty minutes later Ann and her mother arrived and that gut feeling she had earlier was confirmed. The mother looked as if she were under the influence of something that smelled foul. Nat had convinced them both to stay as she stepped out into the hall and contacted Fury at the PD who sent over a few cops and someone from child protective services.

 

It seemed Ann was more relived as they escorted her out. The mother became a raving lunatic screeching about how Ann depended on her and it would kill her.

 

Nat suddenly didn’t feel as if she had to talk to someone about the hygiene issues she noticed Ann was having. It made sense as to what sort of hell the girl was living at home.

\- - -

 

Maybe it was the exhaustion that he was suffering from that caused him to have the incident of mistaken identity. Maybe it was because he was still coping with the traumatic loss of his uncle earlier in the year that prompted the move to a new city. Or maybe just maybe it was just fate trying to find a way to mock him as he went in search of his Aunt May.

 

He had entered the computer lab like always and he spotted a man sitting with his aunt in deep conversation, from behind it looked similar to one of the many instances of Uncle Ben and May in conversation that he couldn’t help but walk towards him and hug him tightly.

 

Peter felt his face turn bright red when he realized that it wasn’t his uncle but his teacher who seemed to freeze perfectly still.

 

“Umm.. Parker? You can let me go.” Tony offered as he lightly tapped the arm wrapped around his neck. “As I was saying Mrs. Parker, he’s a fine kid. Brilliant really. I’d love to mentor the kid and possibly sponsor his higher education.” He adds feeling the grip around him loosen as the woman looks at Tony in disbelief.

 

“You want to mentor my Peter?” She verbalized before looking at her nephew with wide eyes and a smile. “I didn’t realize you thought so highly of him. Of course.. what would be expected of him?”

 

“He’d help me around campus after regular hours to roll-out a new windows edition on all the computers. I work closely with several other instructors here so we’d ensure he is a rounded student.” He adds flashing his smile.

 

That was the night Peter Parker was absorbed into the strange school family and became a member of something so much larger than just himself.

\- - -

 

His students didn’t necessarily think he was a dick but there might have been a handful that did. It made sense really Clint Coulson didn’t exactly know when to stop pushing the subject he swore was easy to understand. He had been sitting at his desk after giving a brief synopsis of what he wanted the students and parents to expect out of him throughout the school year.

 

A mother approached his desk, had to be Gina’s mother from the way that she carried herself. “Hello Mr. Coulson, I was interested in what you thought of my Gina’s performance in class.”

 

“She’s great. I just wished she applied herself a bit more. She’s quite intelligent and capable of understanding the materials. She should do her homework and some of the additional practice questions to improve her understanding.” He offered.

 

“You sure? I mean it could just be that there is something wrong with her.” The mother offered only earning an odd look from Clint. “I mean there are things she could take to improve her. There’s got to be something wrong with her…”

 

“No. I think she’s just acting like a regular teenager.” He offered simply.

 

“I’m just saying if you think something is wrong with her, we have a doctor ready to administer medications. All you’d have to do is fill out this form.” She adds.

 

“No, I am not filling out a form to medicate a child. Please leave my classroom before I contact someone who might consider this an abuse of power and a form of child endangerment.”

\- - -

It all started with the course syllabus he sent home with his students their first week of school.

 

_‘This world history course is for sophomores in high school, and it is required for graduation. Course Description: This course is a study of both ancient and modern world history, including the foundation of civilizations, belief systems, commerce, exploration, enlightenment, political revolutions, the industrial revolution, nationalism, imperialism through the world wars, the cold war, the quest of countries seeking independence, and changes in current global patterns. It will cover Greek Mythology, Judaism, Christianity, Islam, Hinduism, Confucianism and how these religions and practices changed Early Civilization.’_

 

Ryan had been an issue since day one and vocalized that he wouldn’t take any notes during my lectures pertaining to the ancient worlds because quote anti-Christian beliefs and pushing other religions end-quote.

 

Thor Odinson had done everything in his power to make history come alive for his students he dressed up in period clothing and did his best to explain every culture, ethnicity, and religion with the same passion and enthusiasm to give the students the opportunity to make their own judgements. It just wasn’t getting across to the young man who sat in his class, the same young man who was now failing his class because he refused to hear about anyone else. The young man stubborn and set in his ways had confirmed his father would be attending the back-to-school night had given Thor plenty of time to prepare to have back-up around when he arrived.

 

“You are serious about needing me here?” Rhodey offered with a bit of a smile. “I’m sure the parent is going to be more upset about the fact he’s failing.”

 

“I don’t know.. Something about it seems as if we are in for an exciting evening.” Thor offers running his hand through his long hair.

 

Almost like clock-work the father came bustling in with his son a few steps behind him. The shit-eating smirk gracing his lips as if he already knew what was about to occur. “How dare you push your religious beliefs on my son! You should be fired! You’re failing the students by spewing all this religious mumbo-jumbo.”

 

“I assure you he has not done anything of the sort.” Rhodey said calmly stepping in between the two men. “He’s been adhearing to the districts curriculum. I’ve audited his class and I’ve been noting but impressed with how he ignites the children’s imagination and creativity allowing them to learn.”

 

“You’re tolerant of this Norse Mytho peddling his religion on the young and naive?!” The father snapped before taking a swing at Thor.

 

“Sir! Calm thy self. I hath not dared to brainwash anyone. They are all entitled to their own belief systems. I just wish to educate them about the world and the many cultures it holds.” Thor offered only to avoid another swing. “Mr. Rhodes it appears we are in need of assistance!”

 

“Dammit! First Natasha and now this..” Rhodey hissed under his breath before reaching for his cellphone when he spotted Tony in the hall. “Call 9-1-1!”

 

“You do it!” Tony countered as he rushed in and pinned the father to the wall as Thor moved to make the call. “I feel like Point Break would have been the type of guy to be singing, ‘hit me with your best shot.’” He offered.

 

“I prefer to remain as peaceful as possible. Challenging those who attack is never worth my time. They are not worthy of my attention.” Thor adds in between his conversation with the dispatcher.

\- - -

 

Steve had been far too aware of the raunchy behavior one student was exhibiting. He had even requested the parents come to back-to-school night so they could discuss the disruptive behaviors. From what he understood from the teen’s file this was a repeated sophomore year, so all of their classes were remedial. It appeared very obvious that the life goal for this kid was to strive to become one of those teens on reality television.

 

Every homeroom this school year was filled with hair-flips, constant nail tapping, sexual innuendo, and foul language. It had to be the worst 45 minutes of his day as he sent her outside numerous times, it was even becoming a hassle sending her to talk to Ms. Potts.

 

Pepper had volunteered to assist him tonight, the conversation having been planned during their lunch hour to inform them that the teen had gotten in trouble again for having very loud, sexually explicit conversations despite being repeatedly warned to stop.

 

The both parents entered the classroom with their daughter, Brandi Banks, en tote as they took a seat waiting patiently for the other parents to leave. “Mr. Rogers, what is this rubbish about our daughter being disrespectful? Our Brandi has got to be the most behaved child in this school.” The father began as his daughter snapped her chewing gum.

 

“You have got to be unstable. Our daughter knows how to behave in public. Are you sure you’re not confusing her with one of those other children? One from a broken home or something?” Snapped the mother not even giving Steve a chance to talk. “What is it exactly that she’s said that so offensive?”

 

Steve felt his face flush at the thought of having to recite the quotes he had collected over the past few weeks. It was Pepper who stepped up her face perfectly serene and her voice calm. “You’re daughter has gone into extreme detail about ‘a super big dildo.’ This list of comments that has been acquired isn’t just limited to her political science class, she has been very vulgar in my office and other classrooms.”

 

“You expect me to believe that my daughter has that much understanding about sex? You’re lying. She hasn’t the slightest clue as to what sex is let alone what a dildo is.” The mother hissed irritably turning visibly red in the face with anger.

 

“I do not lie Mrs. Banks.” Pepper offered her eyes narrowing into a glare as she looked at Steve. “Mr. Rogers and four other teachers have had to deal with your daughter’s poor behavior.” She adds.

 

“In addition to her language she’s not completing her assignments. She shows up late and I believe she might be abusing..” Steve offered sounding like a reasonable adult voicing concern.

 

“How dare you suggest that! Raymond say something..” The wife hissed only getting silence from her husband. “Well I’m sorry but Brandi has an announcement about what type of person you are Ms. Potts.” She hissed.

 

Brandi knew the spotlight was on her and as if she had rehearsed the entire scene before the conference illustrated just how full of shit she was. “Ms. Potts doesn’t believe in marriage. I’ve been emotionally scarred because she doesn’t consider monogamy as important. She has this open relationship and its distracting.” She offered with faux tears streaming down her face.

 

Pepper did everything in her power to not roll her eyes. Honestly! Someone daring to bring in her personal life without even knowing her, let alone knowing her stance on the topic was beyond her. She got to her feet her head lowered in anger that radiated off of her in waves. “I am going to be sending Mr. Rhodes to  conclude this conference as I speak to the school district regarding the new placement of your daughter. What I do in my personal life has no reason to be here. Let alone the fact that neither of you know me and jump to your conclusions. Its laughably transparent that your daughter is trying to take the heat off of herself by making outrageous and irrelevant accusations. It’s both disgusting and ridiculous that a mother would fall for something so ridiculous.”

 

“Heather.. I suggest you wait in the car with Brandi.” Raymond managed to speak up.

 

Pepper stormed out of the room leaving a poor shocked Steve to sit with the father as the mother and daughter huffed and walked outside. It seemed they both lived in some twisted word that approved of the dramatic lifestyle. It was obvious Raymond was embarrassed by their behavior but the damage was done and the daughter was being transferred to homeschooling.

 

\---

 

It had been a long night as Clint and Natasha pulled into the driveway the lights on in their home indicating someone was inside. They exited the vehicle and made their wat to the house their bodies dragging more than usual as they opened the door and walked in kicking off their shoes.

 

“We’re home..” Natasha offered before bounding up the stairs to her bedroom calling it a night as Clint lingered down below.

 

“So how was back to school?” Phil asked as he got himself out of the recliner making his way over to the coat rack in the hall. “It sure is late. I am guessing Nick is going to have something to share with me over morning brunch..” He adds with a laugh.

 

“It was disturbing.” Clint offers as he rubs his temples. “How were they? Did they behave and go to bed without too much fussing?”

 

“They were fine. Been asleep for about an hour. I read them a book and well instant sleep.” Phil says with a smile.

 

“I know it is super short notice.. But…” Clint began as he tried to think of what to say to not sound like an ungrateful smartass. “Would you and mom mind watching the twins tomorrow? I was going to ask Tosh but she’s got plans already and I really need a night off.”

 

Phil gave him a look that was undiscernible. It was then accompanied by a long silent pause that made his son look even more defeated. “Sure.”

 

Clint’s sigh of relief filled the air as he hugged his father. “Thank you.. Thank you.. Thank you.. I just really want one night off. I promise not to make it a habit I swear.” He adds before getting a clap on his shoulder and a quick ruffle of his hair.

 

“Meh.. We’d let you know when this habit gets worse.” Phil manages as he exits the door and walks himself down the street to his own home. 


	10. Chapter||Ten| Get Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get help!

Chapter||Ten| Get Help!

**_Friday -- 09/14_ **

\- - -

It seemed like the end of a crazy work week would be satisfied by staying in and streaming a new series with best friend left her in a singing mood. “This is a shout out to my ex. Heard he in love with some other chick. Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit forget that boy, I'm over it I hope she gettin’ better sex. Hope she ain't fakin’ it like I did, babe! Took four long years to call it quits forget that boy, I'm over it.” Hel sang in her car as she made her way home, sure she took her own car to work only to return home in her cousin’s van.

She drummed her fingers on the wheel as she continued to belt the words to the song loudly. “Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man. You made my heart break and that made me who I am. Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now. Well, I, I'm all the way up. I swear you'll never bring me down. Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man. You made my heart break and that made me who I am. Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now. Well, I ,I'm all the way up. I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down!!”

\- - -

Keira had been at home preparing the snacks for their evening in. She had seen Helena through the window and signed that the dogs needed to be walked before they settled in for the night. With a quick hand salute Helena made her way to the backyard and leashed up the dogs for their walk around the block. It would help her get the happiness under control. The dogs yipped and barked as they let the way around the cult de sac before she took them a for a few blocks.

\- - -

Keira had sat herself comfortably in one of the chairs waiting to start the popcorn when her phone started to ring. She gave it a suspicious glance. It had to have been Helena, she didn’t expect the other girl to go missing with the doggos for this long. With a sigh she reached for it and clicked on the button to accept the call answering with a half-hearted, “Hello?”

“KIERA! Oh, thank you for picking up!”

Kiera held the phone away from her ear in confusion, before bringing it back to her face. “Um…Steve?”

‘YES! My phone died, and Thor’s phone was the easiest to grab. I need help!”

Two resounding barks announced the return of Helena, Doc, and Cordelia. “Who’s that?” she asked, closing the outside door.

“Steve Rogers. He’s-“

“PLEASE GET HELP!! I can’t deal with all of them by myself!!”

“Ok, buddy, calm down. I’m here. Deep breaths. I’m here. What’s going on?”

 “We’re, wait-“ although he turned away from the phone, Kiera could still hear him shout “Tony! No! That doesn’t-“ followed by a shattering sound. When he got back on the phone, he sounded miserable. “I met Bucky and Sam at Flanagan’s, then Clint joined us. Then they talked about doing a pub crawl for Saint Patrick’s Day, even though it’s September, and called Scott. He didn’t pick up, so they called…no, Loki, that’s enough! Don’t-“

**_Call ended_** flashed across the screen. Kiera looked at it and sighed, looking at her roommate. “So…we have to go save Steve.”

“WHAT?! But…what happened? Wait, did Luis put him up to it?”

“No. Steve said he called Scott, but-hold on, he’s calling back. Hello?”

“Please help,” Steve repeated, sounding even more miserable than before.

Kiera looked at Hel, who scowled and shook her head. “You are SO LUCKY we didn’t open that bottle of wine!” Soso shouted towards the phone. Grumbling about putting a bra back on and finding keys, she went towards her room. “Where are you right now?”

“We’re…ok, that corner of Fifth and Broadway?”

“Sunnyvale’s version of Bourbon Street?”

“Yes. We’re, um, kind of going through Brennan’s, LaSalle’s, and the Marquise.”

“The Marquise has the easiest access. If you can get them herded into there, we’ll be there in about forty minutes. We’re taking everybody home.”

“I can do that,” Steve sounded relieved. “Thank you.”

“How many bodies altogether?”

“Sober or drunk?”

“In total.”

“Eight. Or nine, if you include Dr. Strange.”

“Dr. Strange?! What-ok, never mind. There was something at work today, can’t say I’m surprised he went out for a couple.”

“Actually, it was four.”

“Four?”

“Irish Trashcans. According to Tony, that’s what they were.”

Kiera rubbed her forehead. “Irish…are you sure?”

“According to Tony.”

“Fuck. Okay, nine. He should have stopped at two. Alright, we’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you! Wait, Tony, give that back to Bruce-“

“My phone! You have found it!” Thor’s voice boomed in the background.

_Call ended_. Looking at the screen, Kiera felt herself grow inexplicably old in a matter of seconds. “Hel?” she shouted.

“What?! I had to find my bra! I’m not Darcy, you know, who wants to walk around without it all the time! I took it off as soon as I got home and then I moved things around and then-what?”

“You still have the keys to Luis’ van?”

“Yes,” she answered suspiciously. “We need it?”

“Yep. I can only hold 4 passengers.”

Groaning, Hel facepalmed before her next question. “How many?”

“Nine.”

“NINE?!?!?!?!”

“Yep,” Kiera confirmed again. “Nine. We’re bringing them home. I think poor Steve was about to cry.”

“Oy dios mio…where are we going to put them?”

“Backyard. It’s nice enough out. We just have to lock the dogs upstairs.”

“Then we need to lock the shed, make sure the extra lock on the gate is down, hide the barbeque…”

“That’s why I told him soon. It only takes about half an hour to get there, right? We’ve got 10 or 15 minutes to Darcy-proof the yard as much as we can.”

“And she’s not even here? What the hell!”

“Don’t take your name in vain, Helena.”

“Ha. Ha. And ha. Like you’ve never used _that_ one before.”

“I’m hilarious, I know. But why fix it if it ain’t broke? Ow! Hey! Remember who your other driver is right now!”

\---

Forty five minutes later, a minivan and a Jeep pulled into the parking lot at Marquise. After the girls parked and walked up to the door, the bouncer smiled at them. “Hey Kiera, hey Hel! How’s it going?”

“Fine, Martin, thanks for asking.”

“No it’s not fine,” Hel groused. “My cousin’s stupid-ass friends got themselves drunk on a weekend off.”

“Your cousin’s…oh, you mean that group? With the, who’s the new guy, the short-haired blonde?”

“Steve,” Kiera supplied. “He’s the one who called.”

“Gotcha. Yeah, I was wondering. Felt kinda bad, but it’s been a crazy night.”

“Full moon, probably.”

“Well yeah, and one of those guys, the one with the racing stripes? He seems like an alright guy, but some other bozos were trying to pick up on some of our regulars. He jumped in, trying to tell ‘em off. He got a nice shiner before I could jump in.”

Groaning loudly, Kiera hid her face in her hands. “Dr. Strange?”

“Oh, that’s his actual name? Yeah, him.”

“You brought your kit, right?” Hel asked Kiera.

“Dude, it lives in my car at this point.” Sighing, Kiera straightened her shoulders. “Well, let’s go get ‘em.”

“Hey, you need help, tell me. I’ll do what I can, but we’re short for a Friday.”

“Thank you Martin. I owe you,” Hel patted his shoulder. “We’ll see what happens.”

\---

“KIERA! HEL!” Steve shouted, not caring who heard. “THANK YOU!!” Since Kiera was the first to him, he gave her a giant hug that was part greeting, part lifeline.

Hugging him back, Kiera handed him over to Hel. “You’re welcome. Where-“

“KIERA! I want a hug now!” Bucky stumbled into the other girl and gave her a tight, if sloppy, hug around the shoulders.

After a slight ‘oomph,’ Kiera hugged him as well before trying to detach him. “Hi Bucky. It’s time to go home now, okay?”

“Hey, why’s you guys just huggy-hugginin-squishing Steve? I wants squish!” Clint sloshed out, before partially falling onto Helena.

Hel laughing despite herself, patted Clint’s arm. “Ok, I’ll give you a squish. But let’s go home first, okay?”

Nodding, Clint gripped her tighter. “M’kay. But don’t tell Nat, ok? She’ll murker-maarderer-kill me if she finds out I went home with you before she said it was okay.”

Feeling her face heat up in a way that had nothing to do with the room thermostat, Hel chuckled nervously. Checking to see if Kiera had heard, she breathed a small sigh of relief when she realized Kiera was still occupied with trying to untangle Bucky. Apparently he turned into Gumby when he was drunk, which was impressive since he had a fake metal arm. “I won’t tell Nat.”

Bruce had made his way over, with Tony hanging onto one of his arms. “Hi. Thank you for coming.”

Giving up with the de-tanglement, Kiera frowned at the scientist. “Bruce? You seem…fine.”

“Tony and I were at the Bulldog, when Clint, Bucky, Sam, and Steve walked in. We had taken the light rail, since I don’t like driving at night and I figured Tony wouldn’t be safe to drive at all. We were there for a bit, and were walking towards the station, when Tony saw Dr. Strange go into that new place, Antoine’s? So Tony said something about an argument, and a Dr. Watson, and went in after him.”

“It was awful,” Steve finally chimed in. “Tony bet he couldn’t drink the…that Irish Trashcan and beat Tony’s record, so he chugged one and finished another. I don’t know what he had before that, but…it was awful.”

“Then we managed to convince them to walk it off, and came up here to go to that all night diner, the one across the street from Dennys? But then we saw Thor and Loki at Brennan’s. And we’ve been in this area ever since.” Bruce finished their narrative.

“Heyyyyyyyyy Hel, how’s Pepper? Have you seen her today?” a glassy-eyed Tony asked Helena, who had just barely gotten Clint off of her.

Scowling, Hel stuck her tongue out at him while she crossed her arms. “At work. Like you did. I’m _so_ telling her about this on Monday.”

“Nooooooo! I’m sorrrrrrrryyyyy!!!” Tony drawled out, releasing Bruce’s arm so he could grab onto Hel’s shoulder instead. “I’m saaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!” he repeated, pouting.

“Hey, I was squishing her!” Clint declared, reaching around Hel again. Except this time, he managed to trap Tony’s arm as well as the receptionist.

“Urrk!”

“Okay, you guys can both squish Hel, but we need to go outside, okay? Steve, can you grab-“

“Kiieerrrrrrrraaa!” Dr. Strange said, with an exuberance that had not been experienced by either of the girls before. “You’re here too! You should have a-a-a thing!”

“No, Stephen, I shouldn’t. We’re leaving right now.”

“You are?”

“We all are. You’re coming with us.”

“Yaaayyyyy! Road trip!”

“Yes, road trip. Steve, can you help him-“ Before she could finish her sentence, the taller man tripped. He managed to catch himself on the current limb arrangement, which had Bucky on side of Kiera and a free arm on the other. Smiling, he rearranged himself so he was hugging the other side of Kiera. “This is nice. I don’t get cuddies-cuddlies-snugglies-snugs very often! You’re comfy!”

Bruce and Steve had been watching this entire drama with horrified looks. Each of their saviors now had two guys wrapped around them in some arrangement. But what boggled their minds even more is that the girls weren’t fazed by it. Catching his eye, Kiera grinned at Steve. “Darcy’s a, uh, friendly drunk.”

“Yeah, so’s Thor,” Hel grumbled. “Speaking of, Steve? If you and Bruce can get whoever we’re missing, we’ll start making our way out. We’re parked right outside. Martin’s watching the door for us.”

“Martin is…?” Bruce asked.

“The bouncer.”

“I’m…not surprised you know the bouncer. Although I feel I should be.”

“Trust me, you shouldn’t be.”

\---

Martin whistled lowly as he held the door open for Hel. “Wow. How’d you manage this?”

“Apparently they’re happy stupid ass friends.” Clint had relinquished his hold over Hel’s shoulders, and was just holding her hand by this point. Tony had refused to let go of the shoulder he was hanging onto, so he stumbled behind her while Clint shuffled next to her.

“Hey! We’re not stooooopid! I have 3 doctorates!” Tony retaliated.

“We’re friends?” Clint asked hopefully.

Martin couldn’t contain the grin that plastered across his face. “Hmm. Well, I’ll let you lead your ducklings, then.”

“Kiera’s a few people behind me.”

Sure enough, after some rather confused looking couples walked by, Martin outright laughed at Kiera and her group. “You know the door’s not big enough for all three of you, right?”

“ _I_ know that. These two are the ones that don’t.”

“NO! I’m getting hugs!” Bucky tightened his grip around Kiera’s waist, although he was stooping to maintain that position.

“I’m getting snugs! Those are better!” Dr. Strange had resisted any attempt to detach his arms from around Kiera’s shoulders.

“Boys,” Kiera said patiently. “We have to go through the door. I need you to move.”

“But I don’t wanna!”

“Boys,” Kiera said again, with the undertones of ‘so help me God, I will _end_ you,’ “we’re not doing this again. Stephen, go behind me and move your arm so Bucky can stand up next to me. That way nobody has to let go, and we can go outside.”

Thankfully they picked up on the warning this time, and quietly moved. Nodding to the bouncer, Kiera said “Martin. Can you help us load up? The rest should be along shortly.”

“I’ll try to get relief after everyone’s out there. And good luck.”

“We’re gonna need it,” Kiera grumbled as she carefully maneuvered out the door.

\---

A few minutes later, a tall man wearing a green dress shirt sidled onto Martin. “Hello,” he tried to whisper seductively. “I’m Loki.” Except in his current state, it came out more of a loud, awkward slur.

Martin raised an eyebrow and shrugged him off. “I know you. You’re Thor’s brother.”

Whimpering, Loki put his head down on Martin’s shoulder. “Everybody always knows Thor. They don’t know me!”

“Look, I’m cool with Thor and the girls, but if you don’t move to the wall I’m going to throw you out the door. I have a job to do, man.”

“Fine,” Loki said, trying to cross his arms. Except he missed, and ended up with a half pretzel instead. “How’d that happen?” he asked confusedly.

“Brother! I have found you!” Thor’s voice echoed.

Both Martin and Loki winced, since the acoustics were just enough to get the full force of it. Steve was wincing as well, but considering he was acting as a crutch for Thor, it was understandable. “Really?” Steve asked, knowing full well he couldn’t get a logical answer.

Grinning beatifically at him, Thor used his free hand to pat Steve on the chest. “You are a good man, Steve Rogers. I shall announce it for the world to hear!”

“Not right now,” Steve said hurriedly, cutting Thor off while he was taking a deep breath. “Thank you, but not right now.”

“Then we shall drink in celebration!”

“We’re not going to celebrate right now.”

“Then we shall drink! And you and I shall compete in the way of men of old!”

“Erm…ok, but not right now. Right now, we found your brother, so we’re going to go outside. Remember, the girls are here?”

“The girls!” Thor gasped. “What will they think?! They have not seen me in such a state!”

“Actually, I think they might have. At least Hel has.”

“No!”

“Oh yes, brother,” Loki moved from the wall and waggled his finger. “She has. I know, because…because…” looking at Martin, he asked “because?”

“Out,” Martin said with a finality. “We’ll talk about the because later.”

“Okay! I don’t get to go outside that often!”

“I’m not sure if I doubt that or not,” Martin muttered quietly. Louder, he said “outside to the girls, okay? Remember Hel? Helena? Or Kiera?”

“Yes! The she-devil and the new girl!” Bouncing away happily, Loki finally exited.

Martin held the door again, since Steve was now using both arms to guide Thor. Exchanging understanding nods, Steve managed to muscle Thor to the parking lot. He kept it open, since he saw the last of the group coming behind them.

\---

“Man, why you pushing me?! That’s not cool!”

“Because I’m not going to pick you up,” Bruce answered coolly. “I’m not nearly as drunk as you are, and if I keep giving you forward momentum you’re not going to able to resist.”

“Oh yeah! Watch me while I-wait-who’re you?”

“Martin. You need help pushing or pulling?”

“Heyyyyyy, you work here!” Sam answered brightly. “You’re the door guy!”

“Hmm-hm.”

“You watch the door and stuff!”

“Hmm-hm.”

“And throw out jackasses!”

“Hmm-hm. And you’re in the way of my door. I can’t see it.”

Sam gasped, scrambling in the way only the blissfully drunk can, to move faster. “Dude! I’m sorry! I’m in the military, I know about seeing doors and shit!” He managed the last few steps out the door by himself, before gracelessly hitting the parking lot face-first.

Sighing, Bruce shook his head. “I’m sorry about this.”

“You’re fine. Your guy did the right thing calling those two. They’ve handled this kinda thing plenty of times before.”

“Oh?”

Martin looked in confusion at the scientist. “Yeah, didn’t you know? They sometimes work as bartenders here. We also sometimes call them in for drunk wrangling.”

“WHAT?!??!” Bruce shrieked.

Wincing, Martin clapped his hands to his ears. “REALLY?!?!?!” At Bruce’s shell-shocked expression, Martin removed his hands and slightly shoved Bruce the rest of the way through the door. “Help your friend up, man. I’m going to see if I can grab relief for about ten minutes so I can help load everyone up.” Shutting the door, Martin turned down the entryway to find his boss.

By the time Bruce had finally staggered to the cars with a boneless Sam in tow, the situation had degenerated. Steve was sitting on the ground between Thor and Loki, against the driver’s side of the jeep, and anytime one of them moved an arm towards the other side he forcefully pushed them away. Tony was sitting in the passenger seat of the van, hanging out the window.  Which would have been fine, except Clint was standing outside in front of him, arguing about who should have shotgun. Stephen was leaning against the back of the van, switching his conversation between his watch and Kiera while she applied an ice patch to his eye. Bucky had returned to his former stooped position around Kiera’s waist, except he had moved behind her and was resting his head between her shoulder blades. Hel was just walking back around from opening any of the accessible doors that were still left, and was staring at Steve and the two brothers, shaking her head occasionally.

“This…would be kind of adorable,” Bruce announced his presence. “If it weren’t so aggravating.”

Hel turned towards him, noticing the lack of comment from the other man. “He out for the count?”

“Yep. Took a dive right after we got out the door.”

“Bring him over. I can at least wipe his face real quick.”

“But we weren’t done!” Stephen whined. “I still have to tell you about-“

“You can tell me on the drive. Remember, we’re going on a road trip?”

“Yay!”

“Yay~. Look, Hel opened the doors. Why don’t you go sit in the jeep, okay?”

“Okay~!” Managing to stumble in behind the passenger seat, he closed the door and continued talking to the window.

\---

“God help us all,” Hel and Kiera both groaned. Sighing, Kiera finished wiping Sam’s face and closed her kit. “Hel, I’m throwing this in the van. You’re going to have more people. You might need it more. Bruce, go ahead and try to get Sam in the backseat.”

“I hope not.” Putting her hands on her hips, Hel started tapping her foot. “So?” she addressed the three on the ground. “Are you still arguing about who’s sitting where?”

“Is that what the problem is?” Martin asked. Coming behind Hel, he cocked his head.

“He ALWAYS sits on my side of the seat,” Thor pouted.

“Oh stop whining. You’re too big! You take up half of my side anyway!”

“I do not! I’m big, but not that big!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“Too!”

“Not!”

“STOP.” Martin scolded them. “You, Thor, are going to sit in the van. Loki, you are going to sit in the jeep. And you’re going to listen to EVERYTHING Hel and Kiera tell you, right?”

Both brothers stuck their tongue out at him. “Fine,” Loki answered, slithering up. “But I get to sit in the front!” Cackling, he stumbled the full three steps into the passenger seat before shutting the door.

Martin rolled his eyes and helped Bruce get Sam the rest of the way in the van. Martin was able to extract himself, but Thor came in immediately afterwards and sat down, throwing an arm out to catch snag Bruce. “Dr. Banner! Friend! Come, sit next to me! We shall discuss our revels, and-“

“No. No revelry discussing, no-“

“Oh hey, can I sit too?” Clint asked, noticing what was going on. “Move over Thor, you can be monkey in the middle.”

“I am not a monkey, I am-“ Hel slammed the door before they could finish, barely letting Clint get his leg and fingers in. Wiping her hands together, she smiled triumphantly. “Done!”

“Awesome. Martin, if you could help Kiera with Bucky…?”

“But she’s warm!” Bucky whined, having heard Hel’s remark. “I don’t like being cold! Metal gets reaaaaaaaaallly cold, and I don’t like being cold!”

“I told you to get plastic, Buck,” Steve commented. “Come on, you can hold onto me on the way back. I’m warm, remember?”

“But she’s reaaaaaally warm! And metal’s cooler than plastic!”

“Kiera has to drive, so you can’t hold onto her. Come on, I’ll sit next to you.” Steve got in, sitting next to Dr. Strange, and motioning to his tipsy friend.

“Ooooookayyyyyy,” Bucky said slowly. Dragging himself into the car, he latched onto Steve as soon as Martin closed the door behind him.

Holding his hands out for high fives, Martin grinned after both girls slammed them. “Go team!”

“We still need to come up with a name,” Hel thought out loud.

“Yeah…but not right now.” Kiera looked at the cars full of bodies and looked back to Martin. “Are you sure you can’t come back with us?”

“The van has a roof rack,” Hel added. “I’ve got tow straps.”

Martin laughed. “Naw, you guys got this. Besides, you’ve got two mostly sober people to help you.”

“Hm. We were only expecting one sober person. Better than nothin,’ I suppose.” Kiera looked at Hel. “Let’s do this?”

“Ugh. We’re going straight home, right?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

\---

As soon as the Hel pulled out into the street, with Kiera following behind her, Tony announced “I want Burger King.”

“No.”

“But I reaaaaaaaallllly want Burger King!!”

“NO.”

“But-“

“Oooh, are we going to Burger King?!” Clint asked excitedly. “I want-I want onion rings! And…and chicken!”

Tony made a pfft at the man in back of him. “You can’t get chicken at Burger King! That’s wrong!”

“Can too!”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” Hel raised her voice. In the silence that followed, she put her phone on speaker to call Kiera.

“How’s it going?”

“Dammit Luis!”

“Hey hey, it’s not my cousin’s fault! This time!”

“HE’s the one that introduced everyone-no, Loki, swear to God I will slam your hand in the window if you keep playing with that button!”

Hel waited for the background noise to die down before asking “soooo…they want Burger King.”

“No. No Burger King. We’re-“

“BURGER KING!” both carloads echoed through the phones.

“Um, I’ll cover Burger King,” Bruce offered from the van. “Steve had to cover the broken glass at LaSalle’s.”

Frowning, Kiera glanced at Steve in the rearview mirror. “Is that what the shattering was?”

Steve nodded glumly. “Yes.”

“BURGER KING!” Tony and Loki both shouted.

“Alright Kat, Bruce is on the outside. Probably easiest to pull in and get it to go?”

“Yeah. Um…where’s the closest one?”

“That way!” Thor motioned towards a direction. “Can’t you see where I’m pointing?”

“I’m in the other car, Thor. Hel?”

“Adams and Inglewood. Like, 5 blocks from here? We’re going to turn left on Adams and keep driving until just before Inglewood. Where the giant dog statue is.”

“Cool. Thanks for giving me a heads up. Not as much fun caravanning when most of the other passengers can’t see straight.”

Her remark was met with various cries. “Straight is in front of me!” or “I can see!” were the most common.

“Meet you in the parking lot,” Hel ended the call. Looking at Bruce, she asked “you gonna need help?”

“I will help!” Clint and Thor answered gallantly. Tony started laughing, and said “he needs more help than you can find!!” Sam remained blissfully asleep.

“No, I can manage. I think we should keep the car running.”

“Smart man.”

A large order of fries, cheap hamburgers, and cheap chicken sandwiches later, Helena took a handful of fries before synching up her phone to the car speakers. She had begged Luis to buy the console for the van, because she was tired of long car trips that had bad radio reception. Scrolling through her playlists (ignoring Tony’s cries of ‘keep your eyes on the road!’), she settled on a 90s playlist. Bopping her head to the opening notes of “Livin’ La Vida Loca,” she couldn’t help starting to move around a bit.

“Hey!” she cried, when she felt the phone being ripped from her grasp.

“I love this song!” Tony cried. “We need to turn it up!”

“Tony, no-“

Tony blasted the volume, to the point where it made everyone’s ears wince. Turning it down, he rolled down the windows and started singing at the top of his lungs instead. He was interrupted by a phone call, showing “Kat” as the id.

“That was awesome!! Who was that?! I saw someone try to jump out the window!”

“Loki, you touch my phone again I am kicking you out of this car!”

“But it was-“

“I already told you no!”

“But you’re not supposed to be on the phone and driving!” Loki whined.

“Give me NOW.” There was some staticky grumbling, before Kiera asked “Is everyone okay?”

“Yes. Tony decided-“

“LIVIN’ LA VIDA LOCA!!” Tony screamed into the phone. “I’m singing! Byeeee!”

\---

Kiera sighed. Steve heard her and mouthed “I’m sorry” in the rearview mirror. Shaking her head, she synched up a playlist of 80s music, but locked the phone right after. “We’ll listen to music, but you aren’t allowed to play with the phone,” Kiera warned. “Steve, if you want to skip a song you can do that.”

“Reeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy?”

“Only Steve, Bucky.”

“But-Oooh, I love this song! Kiera, let me sing to you!”

“No Bucky, it’s okay, you don’t need to-“

“TURN AROUND! Every now and then I get a-“

\---

“Shape of an L on her forehead!”

Helena wasn’t sure yet if she regretted her decision to have music playing. Granted, the group was fairly occupied singing ‘All Star,’ but she wasn’t sure how long it was going to last. After they finished, Tony gasped as he saw the title for the next one.

“YES! Pepper-this is me an’ Pepper!” As soon as the opening chords started, Bruce punched Tony’s arm.

“NO. You are not singing this right now!”

“Hit me baby, one more time! Oh baby, baby, the reason I breathe is YOU!”

\---

“I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you,” Loki crooned into an imaginary microphone. Stopping to catch his breath, he snickered. “Wow, kind of reminds me of someone in the car right now! One soldier, lost without his lady love to guide him.”

“Shut up,” both Steve and Bucky groaned.

Stephen looked towards the passenger seat. “I’m not a soldier. I did have a lady love though.”

“REALLY??! Ooh, tell me!”

“Nope. You’ll laugh.”

“Awww, come on, I won’t!” When no answer was forthcoming, Loki continued to sing uninhibited.

“Steve…” Kiera groaned.

“On it.”

“Hey! I wasn’t done!”

“Ooh, I can sing this one!” Stephen proclaimed happily, before clearing his throat. “Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the gods?”

\---

“You and I ain’t nothin’ but mammals. So let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…”

“THOR!” Hel squealed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I CAN’T…WHAT?!?!”

Thor stopped bellowing to give her a hurt glance. “I was singing.”

“But…Bad Touch?!? REALLY?!?!”

“It reminds me of Darcy.”

Helena clapped her hands against her head before she remembered she was driving. “NO. I do not need-DAMMIT DARCY! You ruined this song for me!!!”

Bruce had stolen the phone from Tony at that point and skipped to the next song. There was about a sentence for Helena to recuperate, before Thor started on the next one. “We started making out, and she took off my pants. But then I turned on the tv…”

\---

“She’s a maniac, maniac! On the floor. And she’s dancing like she’s never danced before!” Loki sang with the chorus. Looking at the driver, he grinned. “Maniac, Maniac! And she’s driving like she’s never driven before!”

“You want to see maniac driving, I’ll push you into the next pothole,” Kiera glared at him. “Steve, skip it for me, will you?”

“Aw, you’re no fun!” Loki pouted. “I wanted to ride in the fun car.”

When the staccato beat of the next song started, Kiera grinned. “Loki walks warily down the street, the brim pulled way down low…”

\---

“Five days since you laughed at me-“ Hel sang with tune, making sure she could be heard above everyone else singing. She finally gave up when Thor almost screamed the roof off with the chorus. Catching Bruce’s pained look, she told him to skip to “Don’t Speak.” Anytime one of them, started trying to sing along, she shushed them. There was a full song and a few measures of silence. It was bliss.

Then Clint started singing “So, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want”

“So tell us what you want, what you really really want!” the other men answered back. Groaning, Bruce tried to smash his head through the headrest. “Are we there yet?”

\---

“Just a man, and his will to survive. So many times, it happens so fast. You trade your passion for glory!” Bucky belted out with Survivor.

“Bucky,” Steve said calmly, “you don’t need to sing it in my face.”

“But I LOVE this song! You do too!”

“I do. But you don’t need to sing it that loud. We’re in the same car.”

“Oh.” He was silent for a few beats, before picking up the chorus, this time with Stephen.

\---

“Thank God we’re home!” Hel exclaimed, turning the van off. “Bruce, I’m going to unlock the gate. I’ll be back in just a minute.”

“Ok.”

“Wait, come back! You need to tell Pepper-“ Tony stopped trying to tail Hel as she nearly slammed the driver’s door on his face. Pouting, he turned to Bruce. “I think she hates me.”

“I don’t think she hates you, Tony. She just doesn’t like you right now.”

“But why? I’m nice!”

“You’re also drunk.”

\---

Turning off her own car, Kiera sighed and looked around. “God, this car smells like dirty socks. And bad takeout.”

“Wasn’t me!” Bucky volunteered.

“I don’t want to know whose it was. Steve, I’m going to get out and open the side. I’ll take Bucky, if you can help with Stephen.”

“Deal,” Steve agreed.

“What about meeeeeeeee?” Loki asked.

“You’re going to sit there, and not play with the buttons, until one of us gets back. Right? Unless you want me to call Martin?”

“Nooo, I’ll sit. Don’t call Martin. He’s mean.”

Kiera didn’t feel like correcting him, that Martin was actually a giant teddy bear in a biker’s body. That wouldn’t have been beneficial. “He is. And I will call him, if you don’t behave.”

With Loki’s final nod of agreement, Kiera got out. Opening the door behind her, Bucky reattached to Kiera and sighed happily. “You smell nicer than Steve,” Bucky muttered into her hair.

Hel had returned with a couple small water bottles. Greeted by the sight of Thor poking at Loki through the passenger window of the Jeep, Clint trying to argue with Bruce, Steve trying to pull Tony away from the passenger door of the van, and both Bucky and Dr. Strange wrestling over custody of Kiera, she couldn’t help but laugh. “You know, Bruce was right. This would be so adorable except-“

“WATER!” Thor boomed. “Thank you, water carrier!”

“You can have one. Share it with your brother.”

Thor gave her a blank look. “But…I have a lot of brothers. Loki, and Luis, and Steve, and Clint…”

“Share it with Loki. Here, Steve. You and Bruce can have the other one since you’re helping us move everyone.”

“Move?” Bucky asked. “But…Sam just moved in! Where are you moving to? Kiera, are you moving?”

“No, you can’t move!” Stephen said, tightening his grip on her shoulder. “You’ll take Yoli, and I can’t run my office without her anymore! It was bad enough she left early today! And Wong likes you!”

“Wait, how do you know Wong? Never mind. No, Hel just meant moving outside. Okay? We’re going to the backyard. That’s all.”

“Looks like a couple of us have abaddon-ambaddo-abaddomit tissues,” Clint muttered. “Wait, Hel, where are you going?”

“Nowhere. We’re home, remember? Now come on, let Bruce help you to the gate, okay?”

“I can get there by myself!” Clint proclaimed. He did, eventually, carve a winding path to the gate, where he slumped down next to it.

Meanwhile, Steve had managed to unlatch Tony from the door and was forcefully guiding him to the backyard. “Where?” he asked over his shoulder.

“One of the chairs. Then can you drag Clint the rest of the way in?” Kiera answered. Since it seemed like Stephen and Bucky weren’t going anywhere without her, she decided it was easier to just direct drunk traffic from where she was. “We’ll work on the others.”

\---

An older couple at the edge of the street saw the events unfolding. The drunken form getting dragged through the gate, the misshapen figure of three people, the failed attempt of another passenger to walk. The only other female grabbing what looked like a wheelbarrow from the front, bringing it to an upright figure. Melinda looked at her husband. “Should we call Fury?”

Phil shook his head. “Naw. Looks like they’ve got it.”

“Good thing the twins stayed over tonight.”

“In his defense, I don’t think Clint would have gotten pass out drunk if he knew he was taking care of the kids.”

“True.” Silence reigned for a few minutes, before Melinda looked at her husband. “You got a call from Clint, didn’t you?”

Phil grinned. “Yep. From the Marquise. I’m going to call Martin tomorrow, get the full details.”

\---

“Well now what?” Hel wondered out loud. She had brought the wheelbarrow over originally for Sam, but then Thor faceplanted when he tried to walk. Poking him, he responded with a loud snore.

Steve had just returned from depositing Clint next to the shed and sighed. “Bruce, I think we can get Sam, right? Thor, though…”

“I told you! My brother’s too big!” Loki interrupted, laughing hysterically. Even the combined glares of Kiera and Hel didn’t stop him. Instead, he grinned and stuck his tongue out at Thor. “I was right!” Humming, he did a drunk-swagger through the gate.

“Alright, can you guys get Thor into the wheelbarrow? I’ll stay with Sam, and you guys can come back for him. I’ll make sure we’re all locked up. Kiera, I think you should go to the yard and make sure your growths are settled. And make sure we DD’ed everything.”

“Growths?”

“Is she talking about us?”

“Sounds good. Alright, heave!”

With Hel and Kiera cheering them on, Steve and Bruce managed to get Thor into the wheelbarrow and through the gate. Kiera directed them to the front of the barbeque, to act as an extra deterrent. After dropping him off, though, the boys shrugged and left their fallen comrade. Then they started the process of removing Sam from the van.

“Alright, I’m going to leave you on the chairs, okay Bucky?”

“But…but where are you going?”

“To put Stephen on the other chair.”

“But I’m cold!”

“I’ll bring you a blanket.”

“But you’re warm!”

“I’m bringing you a blanket. I have a few other things to do.”

“But-“

“No buts.”

Bucky gave her a final kicked puppy glance, before rolling away from her. “Don’t want a blanket,” he grumbled.

“Can I have a blanket?” Stephen asked hopefully.

“Yes. But you need to lay down first, okay?”

“Then can I have a blanket?”

“Yes.”

“Okay!” Stephen agreed happily, nearly overturning the lawn chair in his exuberance. Smiling at her, he also flipped away from her before relaxing into a deep sleep.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she looked around just as Steve and Bruce arrived, toting Sam between them. Seconds afterwards, Hel came in, giving her a quick nod that the gate had been locked. “Alright, I’m going to grab a couple blankets then come right back. I’ll check the patio.”

“Shed.”

“Hedges.”

“Remaining furniture.” With that, they separated.

Bruce and Steve looked around in confusion. “What was…?” Steve asked hesitantly.

Hel answered with “We call it DD’ing. Short for Damning Darcy.’ It’s securing the things we know she’ll try to go for when she’s had a few.”

“You’ve…had a lot of practice.”

“More than I’d like to admit,” Hel groused. “Thank God Kiera’s here now too. It helps.”

After Kiera had returned and dropped a couple blankets over the lawn chairs, the girls quickly finished their tasks. Giving a final look around, they nodded to each other and motioned the other two inside. “Come inside. We deserve a drink after this.”

“I won’t say no to inside. But I might not have a drink,” Steve warned.

“Whatever. You guys are staying anyway. Kiera can make you breakfast.”

“Hey!”

“Whaaaaat? We’ll just finish up grocery shopping for your birthday party tomorrow. Weren’t you complaining about those camp omelet things, that they’re better for large groups?”

“Camp omelets?” Bruce asked.

Waving her hand, Kiera yawned. “I’ll explain tomorrow. Right now, I’m thinking a shot and crawling into bed.” Closing the blinds, she checked the locks.

“Under NO CIRCUMSTANCE do you open the doors,” Hel demanded, pointing a finger at both of them. “Trust me. Containment is the best option right now.”

Steve saluted with a small smile. “Yes ma’am. And ma’am.”

Patting Steve on the shoulder, Kiera smiled. “You’re a good sort, Steve Rogers. And thanks, Bruce, for being sober enough to help us out.” Trailing off, Kiera looked around. “Bruce?”

A snore from the couch by the fireplace answered her. Hel rolled her eyes and dropped a water bottle on the table near his head. “Well, guess that means you get the extra bedroom.”

“Oh, you’re not allergic to dogs, are you?” Kiera asked, as she poured a shot for herself and Hel. “We’ll keep them upstairs with us, but we have to take them out in the morning.” Grabbing another water bottle for Steve, she gave that to him instead.

“No, I’m not. Thanks for asking, though.” As they toasted each other with their respective drinks, they stood in silence for a moment. “And thank you. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Sure,” Kiera responded.

“Anytime,” Hel added.

“Kiera’s was the first name I recognized.”

Frowning, Helena asked “wait, I’m before her usually. My name wasn’t in Thor’s phone? He’s called me before.”

Steve shrugged. “Not that I saw,” he answered truthfully. “Maybe he has it under something else?”

“Maybe,” Hel said, still vaguely annoyed.

“You can yell at him about it tomorrow. For now, to bed!”

“To bed!” Hel trudged upstairs, undoing the security gate.

Motioning, Kiera continued “the bedroom is last door on the right. The bathroom is the door before that. You need anything else?”

Steve shook his head. “No, that’s it.”

Two types of barking awoke Bruce the next morning. The high pitched yap of a small dog, and the lower rumble of a large dog. Wincing, he sat up holding his head. Closing his eyes, he took a sip of water from the bottle left for him. When he opened them again, it was to the belligerent stare of a white and grey small mixed dog.

“Cordie, enough!” Hel groused. “Sorry. She thinks she’s the same size as Doc. Coffee?”

Grunting, Bruce hoped it came across as a confirmation. Frowning, he muttered “Doc?”

A deep bark answered him back, startling him back into the couch cushions. A large German Shepard mix was at the edge of the carpeting, sniffing the air.

“Doc, hold,” Kiera muttered. “Come on, time for walk.”

Barking happily, Doc chased his tail around his person before going to patiently wait at the door.

“If you take Cordelia with you, I’ll let you have some of my creamer?” Understanding the tone, more than the words of her roommate’s response, Hel smiled. “Thank you! I love you!” When she received a snarl in response, Hel waved at the closing door. “See you soon!”

Bruce gave Hel a confused stare. “Kiera’s not a morning person,” Hel explained. “Anything she says to you before waking up, don’t take personally.”

“You…are?”

“No. But I help my sister’s daycare sometimes, and the poquitos wake up super early.”

“Oh.”

“Morning,” Steve yawned, emerging from the hallway. Sniffing, he asked hopefully “coffee?”

“Yes. Here, Bruce. I’ll grab you one, Steve, then just start a pot. I think we’ll need it.”

After Kiera returned and the quartet had been sufficiently caffeinated, the girls sighed. “We should check the damage.”

“Do we have to?”

“I think I need more coffee first.”

“Same. Would you guys mind coming out with us?”

Steve and Bruce nodded. “Of course.” “If we could have some coffee too?”

Starting another pot, the four trooped outside, leaving the dogs inside for now. Letting out a low whistle, Bruce looked around. “We didn’t…leave them like this, right? I think?”

Thor was the only one who was in the same area that they had left him, in the wheelbarrow by the barbeque. Sam, Tony, Bucky, and Stephen had been left in the lawn chairs, with Clint and Loki splayed out next to the patio. Sometime during the night, or wee hours of the morning, everyone rotated. Loki and Sam were cuddled under the blanket Kiera knew she left for Stephen next to the fence. Stephen was in the chair Sam used to be in, with shirt and pants undone, but sporting a pair of men’s briefs on his head. Clint had crawled closer to the shed, and was hugging the paving stone as though his life depended on it. Apparently that was quite the exertion, since he left his pants along the trail. Tony looked like he was midway through climbing on top of the table, before giving up and falling asleep on it instead. Bucky had taken _his_ chair, and had the blanket covering his top half, but his pants were to his knees.   

“Are those…”

“Tony,” Bruce groaned. “When Tony’s drunk, he draws dick pix on everybody. Or hits on them. Sometimes both.”

“Told you containment was the best option,” Hel smirked. But as her phone rang with a customized ring tone, her face fell. “Oh no.”

Kiera had also given her a wide-eyed look. “Luis wasn’t supposed to come over, was he?”

“No, wait-WHAT?! What do you mean you and Scottie are coming over?!” The others couldn’t contain a groan. “Of course, normally, but-no, we’re not in crisis! What are you-No. Do not come over right now. What~” After a few more seconds of silence, Helena scowled at the speaker. “Of course you’re starving. If you had learned to cook, you wouldn’t-why can’t you pick up something and go home? I’m not-of course I love you, but-ARGHH!” Ending the call, Hel continued to glare at it before looking at the others. “So…they’ll be here in like an hour.”

Sighing in resignation, Kiera looked sadly at her empty coffee cup. “I need more coffee. If they’re coming over, we can do the camp omelets but they’re going to have to bring some more things.”

“No, it’s fine, I can just go home-“ Steve started to say.

“No. You stayed to help, you get fed.” Kiera gave him a slight frown. “You too, Bruce.”

“I…thank you.”

Steve groaned this time. “We have to clean out the cars. Fuck,” the last he muttered under his breath.

Hel patted his shoulder. “Well…if you want to grab some cleaning supplies from your place, you can do that. Bruce, you can help me and Kiera until Steve gets back.”

“Before that, though,” Kiera grinned evilly, “are any of these guys allergic to dogs?”

“I don’t think so.”

Hel and Kiera smiled wickedly. “Shall we?”

“Three…”

“Two…”

“ONE!” they opened the doors to let Cordie and Doc outside. And were treated to the sight of seven hungover men waking up to the cacophony of loud barking and slobbered pouncing. They didn’t even try to contain their laughter.

“SHIELD SISTER!” Thor bellowed at Helena from the wheelbarrow, before wincing and bringing his voice down. “Why would you do this?”

“Because I love you,” Hel said sweetly. “Wait a minute. Do you still have Thor’s phone, Steve?”

“I do. Here.”

Opening up his contacts, Hel scrolled through until she found the contact entitled ‘Shield Sister.’ Clicking on it, she smiled. Her picture was on the contact ID, and her phone number. “Looks like you were right, Steve. I’m under a different name in his phone.”

“Seems appropriate,” Kiera agreed, looking over Helena’s shoulder. “That’s sweet.”

“See? That’s why I like him.”

“You think he and Darcy…? You know, one day? Tie the knot?”

“Maybe. I hope so. But for today-Coffee!”

“Coffee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: {Kiera} So…in case you couldn’t tell, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. And, fun fact! Brennan’s and Antoine’s are both located in New Orleans. They’re not part of Bourbon Street exactly, but they’re very close by. Brennan’s is actually credited with coming up with the Banana’s Foster dessert, and Antoine’s is one of the oldest still-operating bars and restaurants. Both of them are pretty cool to visit if you ever get a chance.  
> {Hel} Nerd.  
> {Kiera} Yes? Remember, though, we’re friends.  
> {Clint} We’re friends?  
> {Kiera}….Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kumo-chan = baby/girl spider in Japanese  
> Durak = in Russian, ‘Idiot.’


End file.
